El Milenio de Plata
by Sailor Alluminem Siren
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado como fue el milenio de plata? como era la relación de las senshis entre si? Como fue su destrucción? Se que soy pesima con los summaries mejor leanlo.
1. Prologo

**El Milenio de Plata**

Hola Espero que todavia se acuerden de mi, les mando este fic que la verdad esta buenisisimo no es mio lo aclaro todos los personajes conocidos son de Naoko Takeuchi y los inventados son de la autora de este fic: Tenou Haruka, yo lo lei hace tiempo y me gustó mucho y vagando por internet lo encontre este fic es del 2000 si alguien conoce a la autora diganle que tome prestado su fic, porque esta obra no puede quedar en el olvido. Si quieren saber mas de el escribanme.

Y a los que les interese ya mero subo mi prox. capitulo me quedee bloqueada por mucho tiempo pero ya recobre la creatividad o bueno eso creo yo.

**Prólogo**

Cuentan los ancianos que hace ya más de mil años existió un Reino en la Luna. Aquel pequeño satélite de la Tierra, aquella perla envuelta de negrura, fue avanzando económica, política y socialmente y entabló tratados de paz con los planetas que le rodeaban. Contactó con Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón y todos aceptaron el pacto de paz. El Reino de la Luna, al contar con más tecnología y un reino bien establecido, se convirtió en la capital del sistema, que se denominó Milenio de Plata en honor al color de los cabellos de la soberana, la Reina Serenity.

El Reino de la Luna también intentó que la Tierra se uniera al Milenio pero los humanos de la Tierra rechazaron la oferta de la Luna porque tenían miedo de que los habitantes de los demás planetas quisieran colonizarles y tiranizarles. El Milenio de Plata se fue olvidando de la Tierra y comenzó a desarrollarse de forma próspera. Creó una milicia comunitaria, cuyos representantes eran las Sailor Senshi, un escuadrón de Guerreros compuesto por la princesa heredera de cada planeta. Las princesas eran llevadas desde su más tierna infancia al Palacio de la Luna, donde eran entrenadas con dureza y disciplina para convertirlas en Guerreros. Tenían mucha fuerza y un poder mágico superior al de cualquier habitante del Milenio de Plata, eran un grupo de combate invencible.

Y de esta manera se vivieron años de esplendor, bailes a la luz de las estrellas, días repletos de luz y calor y noches llenas de romántico misticismo.

La paz duró poco. La leyenda dice que Caos, un ente oscuro proveniente del espacio exterior, quiso apoderarse del sistema solar. Los mismísimos dioses tuvieron que salir del paraíso para combatir aquel ente malvado, dotando a cada Guerrero del dominio de un elemento de la naturaleza, poder, fuerza y valor y a la Reina de la Luna un mágico Cristal de Plata capaz de obrar milagros. Dicen que la luz de aquella joya dotada de misterio simbolizaba la seguridad del Reino. El Milenio de Plata viviría mientras aquel frágil cristal conservara su luz.

Caos fue derrotado pero su semilla se instaló en los Planetas Exteriores, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, convirtiendo a las Outer Senshi, las Guerreros de esos planetas, en seres crueles, codiciosos, en guerreros sedientas de sangre que serían capaces de vender su alma al diablo a cambio de poder.

Fue tal su ambición que las cuatro, dirigidas por Guerrero Saturno, diosa de la destrucción, y formando un bloque sólido y unido por el odio, dieron un golpe de estado en la Luna. Tuvo lugar una cruenta batalla entre las Inner Senshi, las guerreros de los planetas cálidos, y las Outer Senshi.

Y el odio se habría apoderado del Milenio de Plata si en el último momento no hubiera aparecido una luz blanca, virginal, cegadora y sublime que destruyó el Caos que reinaba en los corazones de sus Guerreros. La Reina Serenity, con su belleza sobrenatural, el vestido flotando contra el viento y sus cabellos refulgentes bañados por la luz de los planetas, había usado el Cristal de Plata. Los abuelos cuentan a sus nietos que aquéllos que presenciaron la batalla lloraron al ver aquella luz serena. Y que después sólo hubo silencio.

La paz volvió al Milenio de Plata pero la Reina Serenity no perdonó la traición cometida por aquellas 4 Guerreros. Las sumió en un Sueño Eterno del que no despertarían jamás. Las Inner Senshi depositaron a las Outer Senshi en cámaras de cristal, en los palacios de sus respectivos planetas, y juraron no despertarlas a menos que el Milenio de Plata dependiera de ello.

Más allá de las fronteras del Milenio de Plata se creó un reino paralelo al de la Luna: el Reino Oscuro. Envidiaba la buena salud de la que gozaba el Milenio de Plata y atacó en numerosas ocasiones al Reino de Serenity, con demonios y seres procedentes de los más tenebrosos rincones del infierno. Poco a poco el Cristal de Plata fue perdiendo su luminosidad, adoptando un color grisáceo, presagio de que la situación se hacía crítica.

La Reina Serenity llamó a la Guardia. Las Inner Senshi aparecieron ante su soberana y agacharon la cabeza solemnemente, hincando una rodilla en el suelo como señal de respeto. Serenity sonrió. Las Guerreros habían demostrado ser una fuerza de combate insuperable, una única fuerza física y mental. Aquellas cuatro mujeres compartían un vínculo que iba más allá de la amistad, más allá del amor. Exponían su vida a la muerte para protegerla a ella y a su familia. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Cristal de Plata y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, luchando por salir.

Había visto en el Cristal que esta vez el enemigo era diferente, más poderoso. Dudó. No sabía si saldrían con bien de ésta y... tomó una decisión, esperando con todo su corazón no haberse equivocado. Escoltada por las Inner Senshi se dirigió a los Planetas Exteriores.

Primero se dirigió a Urano, el planeta del viento. Sin su protectora el planeta se había convertido en un lugar árido, desértico, donde el viento imponía sus normas a una gente que había sido abandonada tiempo atrás. Serenity sintió remordimientos ya que cuando selló a las Outer Senshi al Sueño Eterno, también acabó con las Princesas de aquellos planetas. Y las luchas contra los demonios y su propia codicia habían dado de lado a la gente de aquellos planetas consumidos por el hambre y la guerra.

Guerrero Venus, la líder de las Inner Senshi notó que su Reina temblaba y, al levantar la vista, vio que sus mejillas brillaban bajo la luz de los satélites de Urano. ¿Lágrimas?

Júpiter dio el primer paso y depositó las manos sobre la urna de cristal que contenía el cuerpo de Guerrero Urano, cuya mente vagaba por las tierras del Sueño. Marte y Mercurio la imitaron, dejando que la energía se acumulara sobre el cristal. Venus puso la mano en el hombro de su Soberana.

"Es lo correcto", musitó.

Entonces, Serenity, suspirando apesadumbrada, depositó las manos al lado de las de Venus, en la urna.

Apareció sobre el cristal una luz dorada y Guerrero Urano abrió los ojos. Serenity no vio restos de Caos en aquella confundida mirada verde. Sonrió aliviada.

Se dirigieron al planeta Neptuno, donde el Palacio era el único edificio que asomaba entre las furiosas olas y los cantos de las sirenas. Repitieron la operación esperando que, al despertar, no hubiera rastro de Caos en la Guerrero de los Océanos. Una luz verdeazulada apareció sobre el cristal de la urna en la que reposaba Neptuno y una joven de ojos azules despertó tras decenas de años de inactividad.

La Reina Serenity dirigió una mirada al Cristal de Plata, que poco a poco iba perdiendo su luz y su poder a medida que los demonios iban entrando en el Milenio de Plata y atacaban los planetas y sus satélites. Se preguntó si también debía despertar a Plutón y a Saturno. Plutón era la Guardiana del Tiempo y el Espacio, tenía un poder desconocido y una forma de actuar llena de misterios. Plutón nunca dio explicaciones a nadie sobre su comportamiento y fue la más sanguinaria durante la Guerra. Y Saturno, la Guerrero de la Destrucción, el Mesías del Silencio... sus poderes eran incalculables. Ella sola podía destruir un planeta entero con un ligero movimiento de la Vara del Silencio, aquella gran hoja afilada que blandía su mano derecha como si de la Guadaña de la mismísima Muerte se tratase.

Guerrero Mercurio le había confesado en una charla hacía unas semanas, que sólo la energía de todas las Guerreros del sistema solar sería capaz de vencer la oleada de terror que les amenazaba y que la unión de sus energías podría renovar el espíritu del Cristal de Plata. Guerrero Mercurio siempre fue la más inteligente, la más cerebral. Confió en que en esta ocasión tampoco se equivocase.

Se dirigió al Planeta Plutón y, con la ayuda de las Inner Senshi, de Urano y de Neptuno, despertaron a la Guardiana del Tiempo.

La Reina Serenity dirigió la vista, con terror, a los anillos que protegían Saturno. ¿Sería correcto despertarla?

Sintió una mano en el hombro y un cálido apretón. Guerrero Marte, la líder espiritual de su Guardia Personal. No necesitó mirarla para comprender que debía hacerlo. Era la única forma de salvar el Milenio de Plata.

Y la leyenda cuenta detalladamente cómo el aura benefactora de las Guerreros del Milenio de Plata, unida de nuevo, pudo regenerar el Cristal de Plata y traer la paz al Reino de la Luna. Y cómo la Reina decidió dar una segunda oportunidad a las Outer Senshi, pues vio que en sus corazones ya no quedaba rastro de Caos.

Pero cuando los niños preguntan a sus abuelos cómo pudo llegar a caer el Milenio de Plata los maduros ojos de sus mayores se llenan de sombras y recuerdan cuánto abarcaban las ruinas del Palacio de la Luna, las flores muertas del jardín, las fuentes rotas, cómo aparecían los cadáveres mutilados de los soldados, los cuerpos sin vida de las Guerreros, de la Familia Real... y el lento descenso de la Guadaña de la Muerte sobre un Milenio nacido para brillar. Así nació la leyenda.


	2. El nacimiento de las herederas

**El Milenio de Plata**

**Bueno a lo mejor no les gustó este fic pero no importa lo seguire mandando, ya que mi intención es que este fic no se pierda en el olvido de los años! Les recuerdo que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi y el fic es de...**

**Escrito por: ****Tenou Haruka**

**Capítulo 1. El nacimiento de las herederas**

La Reina Serenity se encontraba descansando en sus aposentos. Estaba sentada frente a la ventana, contemplando cómo el agua brotaba feliz de la fuente que presidía los jardines reales. La fuente era hermosa, en el centro tenía una figura, representaba a la Serenity que fundó el Milenio de Plata, la primera de una larga saga. En la mano llevaba un cristal, de cuya base salía el agua, azul bajo el reflejo del planeta Tierra. Levantó la vista hacia aquella enorme bola cyan y blanca y pensó en sus habitantes.

Qué necios... vivían egocéntricamente en su primitivismo y se habían olvidado de que más allá de su atmósfera había planetas con vida inteligente. Mejor. No quería mezclarse con aquellos bárbaros que comían con las manos, vivían en cuevas mugrientas y maltrataban a sus mujeres. Lamentó haber enviado un embajador a la Tierra con un tratado de paz. Los habitantes de la Tierra, aquellos terrestres, pensaron que el emisario era un loco y lo exiliaron al desierto, donde perdieron el contacto con él. Serenity no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de ningún miembro de su corte para sacar a aquellos cavernícolas de sus sucias viviendas y sus lamentables existencias.

De repente escuchó un llanto, primero suave, como un lamento, luego más fuerte y vigoroso. Sonrió para sí y se acercó a la cuna, donde un precioso bebé de ojos grandes y azules y sedoso cabello plateado lloraba a pleno pulmón reclamando alimento.

Serenity cogió a la Pequeña Dama en brazos. La niña apenas tenía los 7 meses y su llanto era digno de un miembro de la realeza. Suspiró feliz pensando que, después de años de batalla y establecimiento de alianzas, su reino, el Milenio de Plata, se había convertido en lo que siempre soñó. Un lugar próspero y pacífico. Hacía años que no había ataques que requirieran la participación de las Guerreros. Y se alegró por sus fieles Guardianes, sus fieras guerreras, sus amigas. Ahora ya todas eran madres.

Lady Marte se casó siendo muy joven con un joven príncipe de su planeta. Hacía poco más de 10 meses que había nacido su primera hija. En una charla con la Guerrero del Fuego, ésta le contó que la joven Rei ya caminaba y hablaba... y que demostraba tener un fuerte temperamento porque cuando se enfadaba no había quien la hiciera callar. Serenity suprimió una risita cuando se dio cuenta de que la Pequeña Dama se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

"Otra Serenity para la familia," pensó, rememorando aquel cálido día de junio, cuando entre gritos de dolor se dio cuenta de que la princesa heredera del Reino de la Luna ya había nacido. Sintió lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su marido, difunto ya. Una larga enfermedad le había arrebatado a su amor de juventud, a la única persona por la que había luchado y vivido todos estos años... La pequeña Serenity era todo lo que le quedaba de él y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Dejó el bebé pausadamente en la cuna, conteniendo la respiración cuando vio que la Pequeña Dama se movía en sueños, con temor a despertarla.

En los últimos cuatro meses habían nacido, respectívamente, Ami, la princesa de Mercurio, Minako, la princesa de Venus y Makoto, la princesa de Júpiter. Suspiró al recordar a los padres de Makoto. Guerrero Júpiter y su marido, el General de la Guardia de Ganímedes habían muerto recientemente, cuando la nave espacial en la que viajaban se desintegró al colisionar, de forma accidental, contra un cinturón de asteroides.

Dentro de unos días se celebraría la fiesta en conmemoración del nacimiento de la princesa heredera del Reino de la Luna y sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que una de sus mejores amigas no iba a poder asistir. Tampoco sabía si asistiría Guerrero Mercurio, porque su hija se encontraba débil de salud. En cambio, estaba segura de que podría volver a ver a las Outer Senshi de nuevo. Sus hijas ya tenían un par de años de edad. No podía esconder sus reservas hacia aquellas Guerreros misteriosas pues, aunque no dudaba de su fidelidad, eran conocidas por su crueldad y su fuerza.

Las trompetas anunciaron su entrada en el Salón Principal del Palacio. Al abrirse las puertas una luz cegadora le impidió ver las escaleras que tenía a sus pies. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y sus tímpanos a la música, suave y atrayente, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. La Reina Serenity caminó con paso firme y seguro por las escalinatas que daban al Salón de Baile. Ya había llegado todo el mundo. Buscó con la mirada a sus Guerreros y sonrió al localizarlas al fondo de la Sala, cerca del balcón.

No vio a Lady Mercurio... seguramente Ami se había puesto peor. Decidió enviar al día siguiente una nota expresando sus deseos de mejora hacia la pequeña heredera tanto a Lady Mercurio como a su esposo, el capitán de la guardia de mensajeros, Hermes.

Marte, como siempre, estaba despampanante, con un vestido rojo ajustado hasta la cintura, suelto y pomposo desde la cintura hasta los tobillos. Llevaba un rubí engarzado a un broche plateado en el pecho, regalo de su marido. Sonrió al verla y le dedicó una cortesía, con aquel encanto apasionado que sólo el fuego de su carácter le confería. Ares, su marido, respetado príncipe de uno de los territorios más extensos de Marte, la escoltaba solícito. La reciente paternidad brillaba en sus ojos como las estrellas en el firmamento y la fiereza de su mirada dejaba entrever lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Lady Venus dio un paso al frente al ver a su soberana y esbozó con elegancia y distinción una cortesía. Llevaba un vestido ajustado, largo hasta los pies, entre naranja y dorado, que contrastaba con su cabello rubio, casi blanco y destacaba la voluptuosidad de sus curvas. Sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada al ver que varios soldados, que se acercaban en esos momentos al balcón, la miraban de soslayo sonriéndole. Volcano, príncipe del satélite que lleva su mismo nombre, un hombre alto y corpulento, jorobado y medio tuerto miró con furia a los aduladores. Serenity todavía se sorprendía al ver a tan extraña pareja. ¿Cómo podía la representante de la belleza haberse casado con un hombre tan poco agraciado? Pero... los misterios del amor son insondables, ella misma lo había experimentado. Sonrió pensando en la suerte que había tenido la princesa Minako porque había nacido sin parecerse físicamente a su padre, aunque se arrepintió de tales pensamientos en el acto.

Cogiendo una copa de ponche se encontraba Lady Saturno, acompañada de un gigante de más de dos metros de estatura, cabello oscuro y ojos penetrantes. Era Titán, el terrorífico marido de Guerrero Saturno. Llegaban rumores de que Titán estaba provocando guerras internas en su planeta para llevar a cabo una revolución... pero no eran más que eso: rumores. Sonrió a la dama y se dirigió a los músicos de la orquesta. Estaban tocando una lenta canción de piano y violín, suave, creando la atmósfera perfecta para una reunión de amigos que habían venido a conocer a su futura Reina, acabada de nacer.

De repente, vio a Lady Neptuno, acompañada de Anfítrite, viejo amigo de juventud de la Guerrero de los Mares. Según Serenity los dos hacían muy buena pareja pero se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Neptuno parecían tristes. Una sonrisa agració su elegante y pálido rostro cuando avanzó hacia donde ella estaba y esbozó una grácil cortesía, dejando que su largo vestido de seda aguamarina acariciase el suelo. Le preguntó a la bella dama de Neptuno por sus compañeras y la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca, mezcla de dolor, ira y tristeza. Anfítrite respondió, con voz profunda, aterciopelada y cálida, diciéndole que había visto a Plutón en el balcón, tomando un poco el aire.

La Reina Serenity salió al balcón y vio a Lady Plutón, sola. La madurez tan sólo añadía belleza a aquel rostro teñido por el sol y curtido por las corrientes temporales de las Puertas del Tiempo, de las que apenas salía. Hacía varias semanas que Lord Charon, marido y primo segundo de Plutón había salido del palacio de su planeta y todavía no había vuelto. Aunque se le daba ya por muerto, lo cierto era que no había aparecido su cadáver. El planeta Tierra se reflejó en los grises ojos de Lady Plutón, su cabello azul oscuro relucía con la luz de la noche. Serenity puso una mano en el hombro de Plutón y ésta se dio media vuelta repentínamente, sorprendida. Al identificar a su soberana agachó la cabeza solemnemente y sonrió con tristeza. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, hasta que un cortesano informó a la Reina de que era hora de presentar a la Pequeña Dama en sociedad. Serenity sonrió y fue a buscar a su hija al dormitorio.

Aplausos y ovaciones fueron los primeros sonidos que escuchó la Pequeña Dama al hacer acto de aparición en la Sala de Baile. Le asombraron las luces, el color, los dulces olores y la suave brisa que jugaba con su piel. Estiró las manitas, juguetona, para coger la luz que brillaba en el techo, pero no llegó a coger nada. Hizo pucheros, apenada, pero su madre, percatándose de ello, la acunó dulcemente contra su pecho.

Serenity presentó, con orgullo y alegría a su hija. La futura Reina Serenity, aunque había decidido llamarla familiarmente "Usagi" para que en Palacio nadie la confundiera con su madre.

Lady Urano se acercó a su soberana y cogió a la pequeña Usagi en brazos. La niña, tentada por el azul lazo que llevaba la Guerrero del Viento atado al cuello, se estiró para cogerlo, pero Urano la retuvo entre sus brazos, comentando que la Pequeña Dama era una niña muy alegre y vivaracha. Serenity sonrió orgullosa y le preguntó a Urano por Umbriel, su marido. Lady Urano se encogió de hombros y comentó que hacía meses que no se veían. Al parecer, Umbriel era un casanova consumado que se dedicaba a explorar los diferentes satélites del planeta del viento en busca de damas a las que tentar. Por otro lado, que Umbriel se encontrase o no flirteando con otras , no parecía importarle demasiado a su esposa.

"Qué típico de Umbriel" comentó una marina y delicada voz detrás de Urano.

Lady Neptuno apareció junto a Anfítrite y acarició los plateados mechones de cabello de la Pequeña Dama. Lady Urano devolvió la niña a su madre y sin mediar palabra salió al balcón, cogiendo un vaso de ponche de una mesa cercana. Neptuno sonrió de forma sarcástica y Anfítrite frunció el ceño.

Algo iba mal. Urano y Neptuno eran la mejor pareja de combate del Milenio de Plata y las mejores amigas que podía existir. Lady Júpiter dijo una vez de ellas que era como si se leyeran la mente. Sus ataques conjuntados eran los más devastadores del ejército y su velocidad a la hora de correr era la envidia de las Guerreros. Sin embargo, la soberana vio un destello de odio en los ojos de Lady Urano cuando ésta le dejó a Usagi en sus brazos. No toleraría rencillas entre sus Guerreros, así que pensó discutir el tema con las afectadas en la reunión que tendría con las Outer Senshi al día siguiente en el Salón del Trono.


	3. Decisiones importantes

**El Milenio de Plata**

**Escrito por: ****Tenou Haruka**

**Capítulo 2. Decisiones importantes**

Era primera hora de la mañana. Lady Urano caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, por la Sala del Trono, esperando impaciente a que la Soberana del Reino de la Luna hiciera acto de presencia. Plutón se encontraba sentada a la mesa, inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones. Nunca fue una mujer habladora y siempre fue esclava de sus obligaciones en las Puertas del Tiempo. Urano a veces le preguntaba, entre sarcástica y sombría, si Lady Plutón no guardaba un amante secreto tras las Puertas Espacio-Temporales. En esas ocasiones, Plutón la miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos oscuros como las plumas de un cuervo, diciendo con voz apagada y carente de emociones que éso no era asunto suyo. Lady Neptuno llegó algo más tarde al lugar en el que habían quedado para discutir un asunto muy importante con la Reina Serenity. Dedicó una mueca burlona al ver a Lady Urano dando vueltas por la sala.

"Vas a gastar la suela de los zapatos si sigues así, Urano", comentó con sarcasmo.  
"Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia", repuso la apelada lanzándole una mirada furiosa.  
"Cierto", se encogió de hombros Neptuno, dirigiéndose a la mesa y sentándose al lado de Lady Plutón.

La Reina Serenity entró en la Sala al mismo tiempo que Lady Saturno, se sentó y se disculpó por su retraso. Al parecer, a la pequeña Usagi le había apetecido tomarse su desayuno algo temprano. Plutón dijo que tenía que volver cuanto antes a su puesto en las Puertas del Tiempo y la Reina contestó que no tardarían mucho en acabar la reunión. Saturno no dijo nada.

"Quiero que vuestras hijas comiencen sus entrenamientos para convertirse en Guerreros dentro de cuatro años." comenzó la Reina, de forma escueta, seria y firme.

Saturno levantó la vista aturdida. "¡Pero si apenas tienen dos años! Son unas niñas, majestad".

La Reina Serenity se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Echó la cortina de terciopelo rosado a un lado y contempló lo que su Reino le ofrecía. El despertar de las flores, los pájaros, el murmullo de las fuentes del jardín, el sol comenzando a despuntar por el horizonte. Aunque Setsuna, la hija de Lady Plutón ya tenía cuatro años, Hotaru, la hija de Saturno, Haruka, la hija de Urano y Michiru, la de Neptuno, apenas sobrepasaban los dos años de edad. Cierto, aún eran pequeñas. Pero, como decía el lema de las Outer Senshi, "a veces son necesarios los sacrificios".

"No pienso dejar que mi hija comience los entrenamientos ahora." se quejó Neptuno. "es demasiado débil como para soportar la dureza de los ejercicios."

"Sí, me han dicho que se parece mucho a su padre", comentó Lady Urano sonriendo dulcemente.

Neptuno le dirigió una mirada furiosa y Serenity interrumpió el inicio de una discusión.

"Basta. He dicho que dentro de cuatro años comenzarán los entrenamientos y así será. Por cierto, Plutón, quiero que traigas a tu hija a Palacio el mes que viene. Y en cuanto Setsuna cumpla los 6 quiero que se instale aquí para instruirse también."

Lady Plutón asintió, obediente. Serenity habría jurado que a Plutón le daba igual que Setsuna comenzara a entrenarse ya o no. Mercurio le dijo una vez que Plutón buscaba cualquier excusa para irse a las Puertas del Tiempo con tal de no pasar tiempo con su hija. Era como si, desde la desaparición de Lord Charon, Setsuna le recordara la presencia de aquel marido que la abandonó y quisiera evitarla a toda costa.

En cambio, Urano y Neptuno no dejaron de quejarse al respecto, aunque comenzaron a discutir de nuevo cuando Neptuno dijo que Haruka era una marimacho y que era clavadita a su madre. Urano se puso en pie y respondió que Michiru era una niña mimada y que no serviría como Guerrero.

Serenity suspiró. Urano y Neptuno habían sido amigas desde que comenzaron sus entrenamientos en Palacio. Recordaba cuando, siendo ella todavía una niña, veía los entrenamientos de sus futuras Guerreros y Lady Urano y Lady Neptuno eran capaces de vencer a todos sus enemigos en las prácticas, con ataques conjuntados al milímetro, con golpes paralelos y sonrisa de complicidad cuando decidían, mentalmente, la estrategia a tomar en la batalla. Pero... Umbriel, por entonces prometido de Lady Neptuno, se enamoró perdidamente de Urano y cuando se casaron Neptuno montó en cólera, casándose en secreto, a los pocos días, con Anfítrite. Ahora que Umbriel había abandonado a Urano, Neptuno parecía sentirse satisfecha y eso no había hecho mas que dar firmeza al odio que parecían sentir la una por la otra ahora. Iba a ser difícil entrenar a sus hijas, que, seguramente, también debían odiarse.

"Bien, entonces queda todo decidido. Setsuna comenzará a entrenarse en palacio dentro de un par de años y Haruka, Hotaru y Michiru dentro de cuatro años." repuso Serenity poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la sala sin decir nada más.

Lady Urano siguió a Serenity por todo el pasillo quejándose al respecto y la Reina, perdiendo la paciencia, se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos a la Dama del Viento.

"Tu madre fue quien dijo que los sacrificios eran necesarios. Sabes perfectamente que tu hija, como Princesa heredera, se convertirá en Guerrero cuando cumpla los 16. Para ello es necesario un entrenamiento exhaustivo y cuanto antes comience, mejor" su rostro perdió la tensión y, respirando hondo, esbozó una sonrisa. "No tienes nada que temer, cuidaré de tu hija como si fuera mía."

Lady Urano bajó la vista, entristecida. "Pero serán las Inner Senshi quienes las instruyan. No podremos verlas de forma regular..." se le quebró la voz.

Serenity sonrió tiernamente a Urano, que siempre fue una sentimental, y depositó una mano sobre su hombro.

"No tengas miedo, todo irá bien. Cuidaré de vuestras hijas como si fueran mías, ya te lo he dicho. Aprovecha estos dos años y disfruta de tu hija al máximo." Urano levantó la vista y sonrió débilmente. "Por cierto, tu situación con Lady Neptuno debe acabar. Sois una pareja de combate perfecta y no quiero que vuestro enfado me haga perder una de las mejores armas que poseo."

Urano la miró irritada. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que Neptuno sea una rencorosa. Majestad, ya sabéis que cuando me casé con Umbriel me disculpé una y otra vez con ella."

"Lo sé, Urano, pero... habla con ella y soluciona este problema. No me gusta presenciar discusiones como la que he escuchado hace unos minutos."

Y dicho esto, la Reina Serenity, con su gracia y elegancia apacibles, caminó hasta sus aposentos privados, dejando atrás a una pensativa y exhasperada Urano.


	4. Las princesas llegan a la luna

**El Milenio de Plata**

**Escrito por: ****Tenou Haruka**

**Capítulo 3. Las princesas llegan a la Luna**

Y los cuatro años pasaron rápidamente, como un parpadeo apenas. Setsuna llevaba ya dos años entrenándose en el Palacio del Reino de la Luna. Apenas tenía los 8 años y todo el mundo decía que era tan dedicada a su labor como su madre, aunque había heredado el encanto personal y la belleza física de Lord Charon, cuyo cadáver fue descubierto hacía poco más de año y medio. Fue encontrado en uno de los desérticos mares del satélite del Planeta más lejano del Milenio de Plata, descuartizado y congelado por la carencia de Sol y las malas lenguas decían que había sido la mismísima Lady Plutón quien le había matado al encontrarle con otra mujer. Por suerte, Setsuna no había heredado el mal carácter de su madre y era una joven alta para su edad, de cabello verde oscuro, largo y liso y unos exóticos ojos de color escarlata que, al mirarte, parecían penetrar en tu interior y leer tus pensamientos.

Se quedó en Palacio, estudiando astronomía con Lady Mercurio, mientras la Reina Serenity acudía a la estación espacial a recibir a las princesas de los planetas exteriores. Las jóvenes princesas debían abandonar su hogar para entrenarse en la Luna y, llegado el momento, convertirse en Guerreros.

La Pequeña Dama se empeñó en acompañarla. Era testaruda como su padre y tenía unos ojos tan tiernos y alegres que la Reina no pudo evitar llevársela con ella. Usagi se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa mientras Serenity esperaba pacientemente la llegada de la nave que había ido a Saturno, a Urano y a Neptuno a buscar a las princesas.

El Reino de la Luna había avanzado tecnológicamente mucho más que los demás planetas del Milenio de Plata y contaba con una red de transportes aeroespaciales altamente competentes. Cada cinco minutos salían y llegaban naves cargadas de mercaderías y gente de todo tipo. Escuchó un ligero zumbido en el viento y llamó a Usagi. La Pequeña Dama hizo pucheritos al tener que dejar a la mariposa pero acudió obedientemente al lado de su madre, cogiéndose de la falda del largo vestido blanco de la soberana.

Levantaron la vista y al cabo de unos momentos apareció una pequeña nave de color blanco y gris. Con precisión milimétrica se depositó suavemente sobre un círculo del suelo y apagó los motores. La compuerta situada al lado del ala derecha de la nave se abrió y una escalera apareció para facilitar el descenso de los viajeros.

La primera persona en aparecer fue una joven pequeña, de cabello negro azabache y enormes ojos púrpura. Llevaba un vestido de corte infantil, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, de color violeta. Bajó lentamente y al llegar hasta la Reina Serenity hizo una cortesía.

"Majestad, mi nombre es Hotaru. Soy la princesa de Saturno y espero convertirme en una Guerrero tan poderosa como mi madre en un futuro próximo." recitó el ensayado discurso bajando la vista con humildad.

Serenity sonrió afablemente y asintió, haciendo que la joven se pusiera en pie, no sin antes dedicar otra pequeña cortesía a la Pequeña Dama, que estiró los brazos para jugar con Hotaru, aunque la Reina la retuvo a su lado.

De la nave bajó otra figura, una joven que a simple vista parecía encantadora. Tenía el cabello de un color extraño, aguamarina, quizás azul verdoso, rizado y largo, ojos azules y piel clara. Llevaba un vestido largo y elegante de color verde y esbozó una elegante cortesía al situarse frente a la soberana.

"Majestad, yo soy Michiru, princesa de Neptuno" dijo en voz baja.

Serenity también le dio su aprobación y Michiru se situó junto a Hotaru. De la nave bajó un chico alto, de cabello rubio, casi blanco, ojos verdes y pantalón y camisa blancas. Hizo una reverencia al situarse ante la, ahora confundida, Reina Serenity y también se presentó.

"Majestad, soy Haruka, princesa de Urano y espero ser una Guerrero a la altura de las circunstancias cuando se requiera" dijo de forma altiva, mirándola a los ojos.

La Reina Serenity se echó a reir por lo bajo, aunque sin mostrarlo abiertamente y asintió. "Por un momento pensé que eras un muchacho" confesó.

Haruka le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. "No me gustan esos vestidos tan incómodos, majestad", respondió.

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos", repuso la Reina, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a Palacio.

Haruka rezongó por lo bajo pensando que eso sería por encima de su cadáver y, junto con las otras dos princesas y la Pequeña Dama, siguió a su Soberana.

Las tres recién llegadas se sentaron frente a una mesa enorme, redonda, de caoba exquisitamente tallada en sus bordes, con figuras mitológicas y porciones de historia del pasado del Milenio de Plata. Se encontraban en la Sala de Reuniones del Palacio de la Luna, una enorme estancia decorada de forma sencilla y práctica. Unos cuadros con mapas y escenas bélicas adornaban, entre banderas y objetos militares las desnudas paredes blancas. Las sillas eran grandes, de las jovencitas tan sólo asomaba la cabeza por encima de la mesa, confiriendo cierto grado de ridiculez a la escena. Hotaru miraba embelesada los mapas de las paredes, Michiru se dedicó a admirar las figuras entalladas de la madera de la mesa y Haruka daba golpes con los pies a las patas de la mesa.

La Reina Serenity entró, acompañada de Lady Mercurio, Marte y Venus. Desde la muerte de Lady Júpiter no se había encontrado a nadie que ocupara su puesto, aunque como atravesaban momentos de paz la cuestión no suponía un asunto urgente. Estaban barajando la posibilidad de incluir al hermano de Lady Júpiter a la Guardia Personal de la Reina pero no era un joven especialmente dotado para el puesto. Lady Júpiter había dejado un hueco emocional difícil de llenar.

La Soberana sonrió al ver a las jóvenes princesas mirándolas asombradas y tomó asiento en la silla principal de la Sala. Venus se sentó a su derecha y Marte y Mercurio a su izquierda.

Las princesas de los planetas exteriores no habían visto jamás en persona a las Inner Senshi y se sintieron sobrecogidas por su imponente presencia.

Venus era la típica líder, una mujer alta y rubia, de ojos azules, belleza extraordinaria y carácter duro y disciplinado. Decían de ella que se había casado con un hombre de aspecto horrible para burlarse de él mientras salía con sus numerosos amantes. Cuando murió Lady Júpiter adoptó a su hija, Makoto, y la criaba junto a su propia hija en el Palacio de Venus. Todos decían que era una madre frívola y una libertina, pero lo cierto es que en el campo de batalla era la líder indiscutible por su sobriedad y maestría.

Marte las miraba con ojos críticos. El fuego de aquella mirada no parecía ir acorde con lo que se decía de ella en la corte, que era una marioneta manejada con destreza por un marido orgulloso y dominante. Sin embargo, en el campo de batalla era (después de la muerte de Lady Júpiter) la Guerrero más sanguinaria y dedicada a su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Mercurio... sus ojos denotaban cansancio y noches de vela. Ami, su hija, todavía no se había repuesto de la enfermedad que sufría desde pocos meses después de nacer y eso minaba la resistencia de la Guerrero del Agua. Aunque seguramente el cansancio no era enemigo suficiente para bajar el rendimiento de un cerebro de genio y el talento de una estratega nata.

Sí, aquellas tres presencias eran sobrecogedoras... aunque la mirada firme y seria de la Reina Serenity en aquellos momentos tampoco era la cándida luz azul que las había recibido hacía unas horas en el puerto espacial.

"Quiero que conozcáis a las Inner Senshi, vuestras tutoras a partir de ahora. Ellas se encargarán de daros los conocimientos necesarios para convertiros en Guerreros. Mercurio, a mi izquierda, se encargará de instruiros en ciencias y política. Marte en historia y religión y Venus os entrenará físicamente y os enseñará técnicas de lucha. He pensado que Hotaru comparta la habitación con Setsuna, la princesa de Plutón, que ya lleva un tiempo entrenándose aquí, y que Haruka y Michiru compartan otra habitación. Mhm... ah, sí, mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos y el próximo lunes las clases. De momento eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Serenity miró con curiosidad a las jóvenes.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, obedientemente y Haruka y Michiru se miraron de soslayo. Serenity se temió lo peor pero ninguna de las dos puso peros.

"Perfecto" pensó. "Supongo que Lady Urano y Neptuno han solucionado sus rencillas, o que sus hijas no están al corriente del odio que se profesan sus madres." sonrió encantada.


	5. Llegando al entendimiento

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 4. Llegando al entendimiento**

Hotaru le indicó al lacayo que dejara las maletas en la puerta y miró al interior de la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, así que decidió encender la luz. Vio a alguien junto a la ventana y supuso que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto.

"Hola" comenzó, sonriendo. "Yo soy..."

"Hotaru, princesa de Saturno. Lo sé", fue la escueta respuesta.

Hotaru tragó saliva intentando encontrar un tema de conversación para cortar el tangible silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia. "Tienes la habitación muy bonita. Me encantan estas cortinas, el rojo es un color que..."

"Por favor" dijo Setsuna dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Sí?"

"Intenta tenerlo todo arreglado antes de las diez. Me gusta irme a dormir temprano."

Setsuna se dirigió a la puerta y se fue silenciosamente, dejando a una aturdida Hotaru detrás.

"Qué chica tan rara", pensó, comenzando a desmontar su equipaje.

Poco a poco los armarios se fueron llenando de ropa y los muebles de lámparas, porque la pequeña Hotaru tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Se acercó a la ventana para ver el exterior y admiró, maravillada, los preciosos jardines del Palacio de la Luna. No se veían montañas, el cielo era claro y sin estrellas porque la luz del sol las tapaba y una azul presencia en el cielo le hizo ver, tristemente, que ya no se encontraba en casa. Aunque era mejor estar allí, sola, que sufriendo los latigazos del cinturón de su padre, aquel gigante déspota y violento. Algún día, cuando fuera grande, le enseñaría que no se debe usar el cinturón para pegar a nadie. Y que las guerras debían solucionarse hablando, no empuñando una espada. Algún día, ella, con sus propias manos, libraría a su madre de la horrible carga que llevaba soportando desde hacía años.

Vio una figura solitaria paseando por el jardín: Setsuna, su compañera de habitación. Parecía una persona amargada... como ella. Suspiró resignada, volviendo la espalda a la ventana y reemprendiendo la  
aburrida tarea de sacar las cosas de las cajas de embalaje.

"Oye, perdona, no quisiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero... ¡¡¿¿DONDE VAS A METER TODO ESTO!"  
preguntó una boquiabierta Haruka a su compañera de habitación al ver el pasillo lleno de cajas y maletas.  
Michiru se echó a reir de forma delicada y se encogió de hombros.  
"¡Obviamente mi madre pensó que las habitaciones del Palacio de la Luna eran más grandes!" sonrió  
afablemente.   
Michiru no parecía ser la niña borde y engreída de la que le había hablado su madre. Sí, claro, era   
muy diferente a ella, pero no era antipática. Había hecho bien en ir con prudencia; al fin y al cabo, iba a  
ser su compañera de habitación y odiaba juzgar a la gente por la primera impresión que recibía.  
"¿Qué vas a hacer con tantas maletas?" le volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba apilar una montaña  
de libros más alta que ella contra una pared.  
"Pues no... ¡CUIDADO!" exclamó Michiru estirando los brazos para evitar el alud de libros que se  
echó sobre ambas. Michiru sacó la cabeza entre la maraña de libros y se echó a reir. "Tú tampoco has venido  
ligera de equipaje".  
Haruka le dio dos patadas a los libros que tenía encima y salió de un salto de aquella montaña  
derrumbada.  
"Sí, supongo que soy la menos indicada para hablar", le guiñó el ojo.  
"Eres muy diferente a lo que me dijo mi madre", comentó Michiru levantándose del suelo y mirando a  
su compañera de arriba a abajo. "Aunque físicamente no se ha equivocado. Eres tan marimacho como me  
esperaba".   
"Tú también eres diferente, aunque igual de cursi", respondió Haruka estirando una mano hacia ella.   
"¿Amigas?"  
Michiru sonrió y estrechó su mano.  
"Amigas."

Haruka y Michiru decidieron dejar para más tarde la fatigosa tarea de deshacer el equipaje y  
salieron al jardín. Llevaban todo el día encerradas y ardían en deseos de respirar un poco de aire puro.  
Encontraron en el pasillo a Hotaru, que había decidido salir a buscar a Setsuna. Se saludaron cortés aunque   
fríamente y Hotaru les dijo a dónde se dirigía. Las otras dos decidieron acompañarla para conocer a tan   
extraña compañera de habitación.  
Un desfile de flores fue lo primero que vieron al salir al exterior. La Tierra brillaba con fuerza  
encima de ellas, confiriendo una luz azulada al blanco suelo de la Luna. Hacía horas que se había puesto el  
sol y las estrellas brillaban y temblaban a lo lejos. Sólo se escuchaba el refrescante sonido del agua de  
las fuentes. Michiru sonrió, recordando por un momento el suave murmullo de las olas del mar, que tanto  
echaba de menos. Llegaron a un pequeño lago, cubierto de nenúfares virginalmente blancos que salpicaban el  
agua con su pureza. Setsuna estaba allí sentada, leyendo apaciblemente.  
Haruka tiró una piedrecita al lago y el chapoteo atrajo la atención de Setsuna, que levantó la  
vista del libro y las vio a las tres allí de pie.  
"Hola", sonrió Hotaru sentándose a su lado. "He venido con Haruka y Michiru, que son las princesas  
de Urano y Neptuno. ¿Molestamos?"  
"El jardín es muy grande, ¿por qué no os váis a tirar piedrecitas a otra parte?"  
"¡Oye!" se quejó Haruka "A partir de ahora vamos a tener que vernos las caras a menudo, señorita  
yo-soy-superior-a-todo, Hotaru tan sólo quería hacerte un poco de compañía."   
Setsuna dirigió sus penetrantes ojos de color rubí a Haruka, que la retó con una mirada esmeralda y  
llena de energía. Se encogió de hombros.  
"Como queráis", suspiró, devolviendo la atención al libro que estaba leyendo.  
Michiru se sentó al lado de Hotaru y comenzó a hablar con ella sobre lo bello que era su planeta y  
lo mucho que iba a echarlo de menos. Hotaru escuchaba encantada y cuando hablaba de su planeta lo hacía  
llena de nostalgia y tristeza por la crísis que atravesaban. Haruka seguía de pie, sin decir nada, tirando  
piedras al lago.   
"A veces", comentó Michiru mirando al planeta Tierra, reluciente en el cielo, lejano y turbador.  
"sentía la brisa marina jugando con mi pelo y el canto de las sirenas y me echaba a llorar pensando que  
cuando llegase a la Luna no podría volver a ver aquello". Suspiró. "Pero seguramente pensaréis que soy una  
tonta", se sonrojó ligeramente.  
"No eres una tonta", contestó Haruka sentándose a su lado. "Todas echaremos de menos nuestros  
planetas mientras estemos aquí. Incluso tú, Hotaru", miró a la joven de cabello negro, que se sonrojó un  
poco. "pero supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esta tierra blanca, a esta hierba y a estas flores,  
a este lago y a las fuentes... a los árboles y a las aves, a la brisa de aquí, que tan diferente es al  
salvaje viento que azota Urano."  
Haruka tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, rememorando tardes de carreras contra el viento y   
caricias frescas y suaves sobre la piel.  
Michiru se secó las lágrimas y asintió.  
"Bobadas", susurró Setsuna, sin apartar la vista del libro.  
Hotaru la miró confundida.  
"¿Por qué dices eso?"   
Setsuna cerró el libro de golpe y se puso en pie, mirándolas con desdén.  
"Llevo dos años aquí y no echo de menos mi planeta, ni a mi madre. ¿Quién quiere vivir en un  
planeta frío y árido, salvaje y corrompido con una madre que prefiere estar sola en las Puertas del Tiempo  
que con su hija?"  
Setsuna se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente hacia Palacio. Hotaru la siguió con la  
mirada, apenada.


	6. Comienzan los entrenamientos

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 5. Comienzan los entrenamientos**

Michiru levantó las manos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su propia energía se desataba. El  
murmullo del mar comenzaba a escucharse, una luz verdeazulada apareció en sus manos, unidas en una  
concentración de energía a medio formar. El sudor apareció en la joven, que apretó los dientes al notar que  
perdía el control sobre el elemento que intentaba dominar. Las olas comenzaron a aparecer a sus pies, y tan  
pronto como lo hicieron desaparecieron, dejando una ligera espuma blanquinosa en el suelo. Michiru bajó los  
brazos, respirando de forma entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos.   
Hotaru estaba manteniendo un duelo de espada con Haruka y no parecía llevarlo mejor. La alta joven  
rubia llevaba la iniciativa constantemente, haciéndole retroceder con estocadas laterales, logrando que se  
moviera en zig-zag sin tener tiempo a contrarrestar los golpes. En cuestión de segundos el filo de la  
espada de Haruka le acarició el chaleco protector.

"Están haciendo muchos progresos, ¿no es así, Venus?" preguntó la Reina Serenity a Lady Venus,  
desde la sala en la que presenciaban cada día los entrenamientos.  
Sólo habían pasado dos semanas pero las chicas estaban haciendo progresos a pasos agigantados. Las  
tres princesas más jóvenes comenzaban ya a sentir los elementos agitándose en su interior y estaban a punto  
de dar forma a sus ataques representativos.  
"Hotaru me asusta, majestad", susurró Lady Venus, mirando fijamente a la pequeña figura de cabello   
negro que, jadeando, daba la mano amistosamente a la princesa de Urano. "Su poder va más allá de todo  
cálculo. No es la más fuerte físicamente pero cuando invoca su poder la oscuridad parece darle alas... y  
sólo han pasado dos semanas. ¿Imagináis cuál será su poder dentro de dos años, o seis... o cuando sea el  
momento de nombrarla Guerrero? No sé si es adecuado tener un arma tan poderosa entre nosotras."  
Serenity sonrió confiada y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Lady Venus.  
"Yo confío en ella. Es como su madre, ¿no ves lo cariñosa que es con sus compañeras, y con  
nosotras?"  
"¿Pero y si también ha heredado la brutalidad de su padre?" preguntó Venus mirando de soslayo a su  
soberana. Serenity frunció el ceño. "Titán ha conseguido que el planeta Saturno sea una maraña de luchas  
internas que amenazan con extenderse al resto de planetas exteriores. Y el hecho de que estén tan alejados  
del Reino de la Luna no hace sino aumentar esa amenaza. Creo que tendríamos que tener cuidado con Hotaru."  
Serenity asintió, con la mirada clavada en la joven princesa de Saturno.  
"¿Qué me dices de las demás?"  
"Oh, también están haciendo progresos notables. Haruka es la más fuerte físicamente. Creo que no  
tendrá rival en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y Michiru tiene mucho potencial para crear ataques acuáticos,  
ya habéis visto que en tan sólo dos semanas es capaz de invocar al mar y dar forma al ataque, aunque aún no  
tiene la resistencia necesaria como para dotar de poder a ese ataque. Por otro lado, Setsuna es un  
problema."   
"No la veo entrenando con sus compañeras."  
"Ése es el problema, que no suele hacerlo. Se mantiene separada de las demás en todo momento y no  
se relaciona con nadie. Es como si un escudo invisible la alejara del mundo. Pero sus poderes siguen   
aumentando cada día que pasa. El ataque con el que utiliza su poder mágico, el "Dead Scream", ya hace  
semanas que lo domina y no sé si habéis visto sus efectos, pero son devastadores."  
"Entonces todavía no han formado equipo." susurró Serenity con la vista fija en el trío de jóvenes  
que practicaba en el gimnasio.   
"Oh, sí. Las tres se complementan muy bien. Haruka y Michiru suelen quedarse a la defensiva,  
aprovechando el potencial ofensivo de Hotaru. Por otro lado, Haruka y Michiru son una pareja excepcional.  
Me recuerdan a Lady Urano y a Lady Neptuno en los viejos tiempos, ¿no os parece, majestad?"  
"Sí, tienes razón. Parece que se llevan bien, ¿no es así?"   
Venus sonrió, satisfecha de sus alumnas.  
"No hace mucho que se conocen pero se han hecho bastante amigas. En realidad, las tres son muy  
buenas amigas, pero creo que en el futuro, volveremos a tener un tándem Urano/Neptuno tan letal como el que  
tenemos ahora."  
"Como el que teníamos, Lady Venus, como el que teníamos."  
Guerrero Venus se puso muy seria y levantó la vista a su soberana. Las Guerreros de Urano y Neptuno  
todavía no habían hecho las paces. Aunque ya no se odiaban tanto como antes, lo cierto es que tampoco eran  
amigas, así que sus ataques conjuntados se resentían de sus malas relaciones. Serenity miró nostálgica a  
Haruka y a Michiru, deseando volver a sentir de nuevo aquella ligereza en su corazón, aquel sentimiento de   
armonía que nacía con cada ataque simultáneo de Urano y Neptuno. "¿Qué dicen tus compañeras sobre la  
evolución de las princesas?" preguntó, cambiando de tema.  
Lady Venus sonrió abiertamente.  
"Hace años que no encuentran mejores alumnas, majestad. Michiru ha demostrado ser un genio en  
política, ciencias, estrategia... y además, es una artista. Lady Marte le está dando clases de pintura y  
música y parece que la joven tiene un don para el violín. Creo que es una niña prodigio. En cambio  
Haruka... jamás hemos visto a una niña tan testaruda. Aunque tampoco es un defecto grave porque esa tozudez   
le hace defender sus ideas hasta el límite de lo razonable. Mantiene verdaderas discusiones científicas con   
Lady Mercurio. Hotaru es muy callada y reservada pero Marte está maravillada con ella porque cuando se  
concentra parece mantener un diálogo directo con los dioses. Es imperturbable, serena, confiada. Y Setsuna  
es muy buena en ciencias. Su proyecto de este mes ha sido diseñar una recreación del Milenio de Plata, un  
trabajo magnífico, según Lady Mercurio."   
La Reina Serenity sonrió satisfecha. Las Outer Senshi tenían unas hijas fantásticas... y a nivel  
personal también eran buenas. No perdía detalle cuando las veía pasear juntas por el jardín. Incluso a  
veces había llegado a verlas con Setsuna. Quizás estaban rompiendo el hielo y podían lograr que la  
indiferente Setsuna sintiera apego por algo o por alguien en la vida.

"No, Haruka..." comentó Lady Marte comenzando a perder la paciencia. "sólo la energía unificada de  
todas las Sailor Senshi podía regenerar el Cristal de Plata."   
"Si estoy de acuerdo en eso, sensei, lo que no me parece bien es que se hubiese marginado a las  
Outer Senshi hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué condenarlas al Sueño Eterno, cuando todo fue culpa de Caos? Una  
vez expulsado Caos de sus cuerpos ellas seguirían siendo las mismas de siempre, ¿no?" la princesa de Urano  
miró a sus compañeras, en busca de apoyo. Hotaru asintió y Michiru la miró de forma escéptica.  
"En teoría sí, pero debes recordar que fueron sus almas quienes anidaron una porción de Caos. Sus  
almas no estaban limpias. Caos también tentó a las Inner Senshi y no tuvo éxito." le recordó Marte,  
insistiendo.  
"Pero..." contrarrestó la joven.  
"Yo creo que se tenía miedo del poder de las Outer Senshi, que siempre ha sido superior al de las  
Inners." sugirió Hotaru interrumpiendo a Haruka.  
"O quizás a su forma de hacer las cosas" agregó Haruka, sonriendo a Hotaru. "Mi abuela siempre  
decía que los sacrificios a veces eran necesarios pero las Inner Senshi siempre estuvieron en contra. ¿Por  
qué?"  
"Porque para las Inner Senshi, al igual que para la Familia Real del Reino de la Luna, siempre ha  
habido una forma pacífica de hacer las cosas. La violencia debe ser el último paso."  
"Pero hay situaciones en que sólo el filo de una espada puede eliminar el mal", razonó Hotaru.  
"Pero ninguna vida debe ser considerada a la ligera y no justifica el asesinato masivo que   
cometieron vuestros ancestros hace centenares de años." concluyó Marte de forma tajante.  
"¿Y si la paz del universo depende de la vida de una sóla persona?" preguntó Michiru mirando de  
forma retadora a Guerrero Marte. "¿Y si, matando a una persona se garantiza el bienestar de billones de  
habitantes del Milenio de Plata?"   
Haruka sonrió triunfante y dio una palmada en el hombro a Michiru. Hotaru tan sólo se limitó a  
mirar fijamente a Lady Marte. La Guerrero del Fuego miró a sus alumnas, de una en una.  
"No. Rotundamente, no. El asesinato nunca, repito NUNCA puede ser justificado."  
"Pero en el Milenio de Plata sí que existe la pena de muerte" murmuró Setsuna, que, como siempre,  
se había mantenido ajena al debate.  
Lady Marte recapacitó. Sí, había una ley que decía que cualquier habitante del Milenio de Plata   
podía ser condenado a muerte si cometía acto de alta traición contra el Reino o contra la Familia Real.  
"¿No cree que las Leyes del Milenio de Plata deberían ser revisadas, sensei?" preguntó Setsuna  
levantando la vista con una sonrisa ladeada.  
"Nunca dije que nuestro sistema fuera perfecto", se disculpó Lady Marte, sacando un pañuelo del  
bolsillo para secarse el sudor y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pizarra en la que estaba intentando impartir  
una clase de historia.


	7. Nacimiento de la amistad

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 6. Nacimiento de la amistad**

"And I know,  
yeah, I know,  
you would never be the same again"   
-Texas "Winters dad"-

"¡Os atraparé!" gritó Haruka destapándose los ojos y mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus  
compañeras. "¡No podréis escapar de mi, yo soy más rápida!"  
El jardín estaba desierto. Setsuna era la única persona allí, estaba sentada junto a la fuente,  
leyendo en silencio, imperturbablemente.  
"Setsuna, ¿las has visto?" susurró Haruka.  
Setsuna no levantó la vista del libro pero sonrió.  
"¿Crées que te voy a decir dónde se han escondido?" preguntó en tono burlón. "Será divertido ver  
cómo te pasas horas y horas buscándolas."  
"Bah," Haruka levantó una mano con desprecio, alejándose corriendo de Setsuna. "Tampoco quiero que  
me digas nada, ¡éso rompería el encanto del juego!"  
Hotaru era pequeña y no demasiado ágil. Encontrarla a ella sería más fácil que encontrar a Michiru,  
cuya rapidez y agilidad eran equiparables a la suya propia. Sonrió con malicia y deshechó los árboles por  
altos y el lago, por profundo. Deshechó un 80 por ciento de los arbustos por estar repletos de espinas.  
Encontrar a Hotaru sería un juego de niños. Eventualmente vio una mata de pelo negro asomando de entre unos  
arbustos y salió corriendo en aquella dirección. La princesa de Saturno apareció de entre las matas y fue  
corriendo hacia el árbol más alto del jardín, ya que si lo tocaba sin ser atrapada por Haruka, quedaría  
salvada. Por desgracia, Haruka cuando echaba a correr era imparable. Saltó sobre ella cogiéndola de un  
tobillo y la tiró al suelo.  
"¡Te cogí!" susurró a unos milímetros de la oreja de la pequeña.  
"¡No he tenido tiempo de encontrar un lugar seguro!" se quejó Hotaru acariciándose el tobillo.  
Haruka le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados y   
la mirada perdida entre los árboles.  
"Estoy segura de que se esconde en un árbol..." susurró.   
Se fijó en un verde árbol, cercano al lago y tuvo la corazonada de que la princesa de Neptuno se  
encontraba allí. Tenía que ir con cuidado. Michiru era lista, y muy rápida. Si la veía antes de tenerla al  
alcance, saldría corriendo y se salvaría.  
"¡Michiru, sé que estás ahí arriba, baja por tu propio pie, si no tendré que subir a buscarte!"  
gritó en tono amenazador.  
Sonó una dulce risita en la copa del árbol y Haruka ya no tuvo dudas. Michiru estaba allí. Se cogió   
al tronco del árbol y comenzó a escalar. Se encontraba a medio camino cuando escuchó un golpe sordo en el   
suelo, y vio a la joven de cabello aguamarina corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
"¡Maldita sea!" rezongó Haruka lanzándose al suelo desde lo alto del árbol, apoyándose con una mano  
en el suelo, para salir a la carrera tras Michiru.  
A la joven princesa de Neptuno le faltaban pocos metros para llegar al árbol salvador cuando una  
fuerza huracanada la cogió de la cintura y la arrojó al suelo. Rodó varias veces y acabó con la espalda  
apoyada en la fresca hierba del jardín y todo el peso de Haruka encima suyo.  
"Te cogí" susurró la rubia princesa de Urano sonriendo de forma triunfal y sujetando firmemente a  
la joven de cabello aguamarina por las muñecas.  
"Todavía no me explico... cómo adivinas siempre dónde... me escondo. Pero no importa... no tendrás  
tanta suerte... la próxima vez" contestó Michiru intentando recuperar el aliento después de tan frenética  
carrera.  
Tener el cuerpo de la joven princesa de Urano encima suyo no le facilitaba la tarea y se echó a  
toser violentamente cuando el fresco aire de la tarde se infiltró en sus pulmones, calientes tras tanto  
ejercicio.  
Haruka se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para que se le   
pasara el acceso de tos.  
"Hotaru, te he encontrado la primera, así que ahora deberás contar tú y nosotras nos esconderemos."  
La morena princesa de Saturno comenzó la cuenta atrás. Michiru hizo señales a Haruka, para que la  
siguiera hasta cierto escondite que acababa de encontrar, pero en medio de la carrera se encontraron con  
una sirvienta que les informó de que la cena estaba lista. Entraron en Palacio.  
"... dos... uno... ¡¡CERO!" exclamó Hotaru dándose la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor. "¡¡¡Os  
encontraré!"   
De repente notó unos golpecitos en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Setsuna, con el libro  
bajo el brazo.   
"Es inútil, ya se han ido a cenar. Tú y yo deberíamos hacer lo mismo."  
"¡¿Y pensaban dejarme aquí buscándolas como una loca!" preguntó Hotaru indignada. "Ya verán ésas   
dos cuando las atrape..."  
Hotaru salió corriendo hacia el palacio, seguida por Setsuna, a la que se le escapó una risita por  
lo bajo.

Setsuna se encontraba en su habitación, observando cómo el tiempo pasaba a través de un reloj de  
arena. Le fascinaba ver cómo caía cada grano de arena, cómo cada descenso era señal de que una porción más  
de tiempo escapaba de sus manos para formar parte del pasado. Un día ella podría coger esos granos de arena  
con sus propias manos y manejarlos a su antojo y quizás, sólo quizás, su madre le sonreiría y la  
felicitaría por sus progresos. Pero nunca lo había hecho... así que, ¿por qué se hacía ilusiones?  
"¡UUUH!" Hotaru se asomó tras Setsuna intentando sorprenderla. La joven princesa de Plutón no se  
inmutó. "¿Qué haces?"  
"Veo cómo pasa el tiempo." murmuró Setsuna con la vista fija en la arena.  
"Oh", susurró Hotaru inclinándose sobre Setsuna para mirar con atención el reloj. "¿Y qué ves  
exáctamente?"   
"Granos de arena deslizándose por el cristal", fue la escueta respuesta.  
"¿Y cuando miras ese reloj, no te parece que la vida es algo insignificante?" preguntó Hotaru.  
Setsuna levantó la vista hacia su compañera de habitación, sopesando la pregunta. Se puso en pie y  
se dirigió a la ventana, mirando a la Tierra, alta y clara en el cénit.  
"Sí. Pero un día yo tendré el tiempo a mi favor. Lo utilizaré para demostrarle a mi madre que soy  
digna de la confianza que ha depositado la Reina Serenity en mi."  
"Pero será duro estar sola siempre en las Puertas del Tiempo, ¿no, Setsuna?"  
Hotaru también se acercó a la ventana, para mirar a los ojos a su compañera. Setsuna tenía la vista  
perdida en las estrellas. Sus ojos brillaban como rubíes bajo las estrellas del firmamento.  
"Sí, pero no me da miedo. Seré una Guerrero mejor que mi madre, dálo por hecho. Y no me importa  
estar sola."  
"Tú no estarás sola, Setsuna." murmuró Hotaru acariciándole el brazo.  
La princesa de Plutón bajó la vista saliendo del trance en que se había sumido y sonrió   
ligeramente.  
"Gracias", y volvió a levantar la vista al cielo.


	8. Las princesas de los planetas interiores

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 7. Las princesas de los planetas interiores**

"¡¡¡Atención, atención, el enemigo ataca por la izquierda!"  
Una enorme nave surcaba el espacio, viajando a la velocidad de la luz más allá del sistema solar.  
Esquivaba con destreza al enemigo, que las perseguía entre la lluvia de meteoritos que parecía vomitar el  
cielo. La teniente se encontraba ante el panel de mandos, apretando botones de forma frenética, el sudor   
palideciendo su rostro, la mirada fija en la lluvia de datos que salpicaba la pantalla de letras y números.  
"¡¡Capitana, nos falta combustible!" gritó, presa del pánico.   
"¡Oh no, teniente, eso quiere decir que tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia!" exclamó  
la capitana, quitándose la gorra y dejando que su rubio cabello cayera en cascada a sus espaldas. "¡Vamos,  
teniente, ponga rumbo al planeta F-512!" señaló un punto invisible en el espacio.  
La teniente miró a la capitana visiblemente irritada.  
"Ahí no hay ningún planeta, capitana. Debo recordarle que desde hace media hora lo único que nos  
rodea es una lluvia de meteoritos y los demonios que nos persiguen por detrás."  
"Si yo digo que hay un planeta es que hay un planeta, ¿entendido?" la capitana dirigió una furiosa  
mirada a su brazo derecho.  
La teniente se quitó la gorra y el listón de madera que le servía de espada. Se puso en pie de un  
salto.  
"Mira, Minako, estoy harta de que te inventes las cosas a tu antojo. He tolerado que seas la  
capitana, que digas cuántos demonios atacan y que te inventes una lluvia de meteoritos pero... ¡¡un   
aterrizaje de emergencia en un planeta que te acabas de inventar! ¡¿No habíamos quedado en que el próximo  
planeta estaba a años luz de aquí! Te has pasado, ya me he cansado de jugar contigo".  
La capitana se quitó la sábana que llevaba a modo de capa y bajó de la roca sobre la que estaba de  
pie, siguiendo a una niña de cabello largo, castaño y recogido con una coleta que se dirigía con paso firme  
y rápido al Palacio de Venus.  
"¡Pues para que lo sepas, eres tú la que siempre me está siguiendo a mi, Makoto!" y le sacó la  
lengua en un gesto poco elegante en una princesa.  
Makoto se detuvo en seco y Minako se tropezó con ella, cayendo de culo sobre el dorado césped del  
jardín del palacio.   
"Mira, ya me he cansado de ti. Me voy a jugar con Calisto, que por lo menos con él puedo luchar sin  
miedo a ensuciarme el vestido."  
"¡¿Insinúas que soy una cursi!" exclamó Minako levantándose del suelo y encarándose a la princesa  
de Júpiter, que le sacaba una cabeza de altura. "¡Tú lo que haces es irte con el primer chico guapo que se  
te pone por delante!" y le sacó la lengua de nuevo.  
Makoto se sonrojó pero no se dejó vencer.  
"Ésas son tus excusas. Yo me voy con él porque es mucho más interesante que una niña cursi y tonta  
que siempre tiene que ser la capitana." y sacándole la lengua se dirigió al gimnasio del Palacio.  
Desde la muerte de sus padres, Makoto había vivido en Venus, bajo el cuidado de Lady Venus y su   
marido, Volcano. Se llevaba bien con ambos, con Venus porque Makoto era muy discreta y cuando veía salir de  
la habitación de la Guerrero a cualquiera de sus amantes ni hacía preguntas ni comentaba nada al respecto.  
Y con Volcano se llevaba bien porque él era el padre que nunca tuvo. Era cariñoso con ella, a pesar de su  
horrible aspecto físico. Por otro lado, para Minako era la hermana perfecta. El dócil carácter de Makoto  
era ideal para una mente tan dominante como la de la rubia princesa de Venus. Iban juntas a espiar a los  
chicos al gimnasio, se escapaban de noche a la cocina de Palacio para prepararse un aperitivo de  
medianoche, jugaban y leían juntas... Lady Venus pensaba a menudo que si Minako hubiera tenido una  
hermana de verdad no se habría llevado tan bien con ella como con Makoto. Y, egoístamente, pensaba que una   
amistad tan intensa sólamente podía desencadenar en una pareja de combate perfecta. Las Inner Senshi  
contarían en el futuro con una pareja de combate tan temible como el tándem Urano/Neptuno.

Dos gotas más... sólo dos gotas más de aquella disolución y el líquido de la probeta cambiaría de  
color, pasando del azul a una tonalidad rosácea. Cayó la primera gota en el tubo de ensayo y con la  
segunda...  
¡¡¡¡BOUM!   
La princesa de Mercurio se destapó la cara, ennegrecida por el humo de los componentes que habían  
explotado. Los interrogantes moldeaban su mirada azul, el mismo color de sus cabellos, más oscuros ahora  
por el polvo que había levantado el experimento. Cogió una toalla y, tosiendo sin parar, revisó sus notas.  
¿Qué podía haber fallado? No se había equivocado con los elementos, ni con las cantidades... el tubo estaba  
limpio... ¿acaso era su teoría la que fallaba? ¡Si los números cuadraban!  
Una mujer alta y delgada, de rostro pálido y cabello azul oscuro entró corriendo en la habitación   
al escuchar el estruendo: Lady Mercurio.  
Se echó las manos a la cabeza cuando descubrió a su hija, negra como el carbón, intentando sacar de  
entre cristales rotos y disoluciones vertidas, una hoja de notas ennegrecida y húmeda.   
Le quitó, gentil, las hojas de la mano y le apartó el pelo de los ojos.  
"¿Qué ha podido fallar... qué ha podido fallar... qué...?" preguntaba una y otra vez una aturdida  
Ami.  
La pequeña Ami, princesa de Mercurio, hacía un año que había superado totalmente la enfermedad que  
sufría desde poco después de su nacimiento. Eso la había convertido en una joven débil y apagada que se  
refugiaba en la ciencia para no exponerse a las burlas de los demás. Su madre seguía preocupada por ella,  
pero tenía la esperanza de que, cuando tuviera que irse al Palacio de la Luna a comenzar sus entrenamientos  
ese carácter introvertido se abriera al exterior. La joven princesa de Mercurio era una niña muy  
inteligente, pero le faltaba ese entrenamiento físico y esa confianza en sí misma que sólo adquiriría con  
la amistad y el trabajo que se ejercía en el Palacio de la Luna.

Tenía la mirada fija en el fuego. Totalmente concentrada y segura de sí misma levantó la mano y,  
poco a poco, la fue acercando a la llama. Comenzó a sentir primero el calor, luego el dolor y más tarde la  
agonía, a medida que su mano acariciaba y se metía en el fuego. La retiró, enfadada y con lágrimas de ira  
en los ojos, al notar que el dolor era insoportable. Se acarició la piel, enrojecida e hipersensible,  
maldiciendo aquellas llamas que no conseguía dominar nunca.  
"Toma, échate ésto y no te saldrán ampollas." tronó una voz a sus espaldas, ronca pero cariñosa.  
No necesitó girarse para comprobar que se trataba de Ares, su padre.  
"¿Por qué será que cada vez que te dejamos sola te pillamos intentando meter la mano en el fuego?"  
preguntó mirando fijamente a su hija, y sintió que se estaba mirando en un espejo. Aquella niña era igual  
que él. Impulsiva, fuerte, valiente... y tozuda.  
"Se supone que yo seré Guerrero Marte, la guerrero del Fuego", comenzó Rei intentando no dejar  
patente el dolor que su mano seguía sintiendo, fustigando su piel de forma rítmica. "pero el fuego no me  
quiere. No deja de rechazarme", se detuvo, mirando fijamente las llamas.  
Ares suspiró, comprendiendo en parte la desesperación de su hija. Lady Marte tardó años en contar  
con el fuego para sus ataques. Se trataba de un elemento tan difícil de manejar como los sentimientos,   
capaces de embargar los corazones y las mentes a su antojo. Pero Rei tenía algo que a Marte siempre le  
faltó: constancia, insolencia y unas gotas de ira salvaje que le arrebataban cualquier miedo que pudiera  
sentir.  
Sonrió orgulloso a su hija, que no dejaba de mirar al fuego. Ares siempre deseó haber sido un  
Guerrero de la Corte de la Reina Serenity. Pero... las leyes indicaban que sólamente el primer hijo de los  
reyes de cada planeta podía serlo, así que se conformó con que su hija un día pudiera ser lo que él no  
podía aspirar a ser.  
"Un día podré con él... ¿verdad, Papá?" Rei levantó la vista. Ares se encontró con llamas en lugar  
de pupilas, con el rojo de la pasión y el ardor de un temperamento sin domar.  
Sí, Rei era igual que él, estaba seguro.  
"Claro que sí, Rei, cuando llegue el momento el fuego será quien te deje entrar en sus dominios."  
dijo poniéndose en pie y alejándose de su hija. "Pero sólo cuando llegue el momento."  
Y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Rei acariciándose la mano malherida y mirando fijamente a  
la puerta.


	9. Las princesas de los planetas interiores...

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 8. Las princesas interiores llegan a la Luna**

"How many special people change  
how many lives are living strange   
Where were you while we were getting high?"  
-Oasis "Champagne Supernova"-

Habían pasado dos años con la rapidez o la lentitud que sólo el tiempo puede otorgar.  
Setsuna ya tenía 10 años. La madurez de aquél que ha vivido más cosas de las que puede contar  
comenzaba a aparecer en su mirada escarlata. Tenía un ataque letal, el "Dead Scream", totalmente bajo   
control. La energía del fluir del tiempo y el espacio impulsaba sus músculos a correr y a saltar cuando  
mantenía una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La lectura exhaustiva le había concedido una serenidad y un vocabulario  
propios de un adulto experimentado y las prácticas de lucha una seguridad en sí misma inigualables. Era  
como si una energía interior la impulsara a superarse cada día.  
Hotaru acababa de cumplir los ocho y seguía conservando su carácter juguetón, aunque sufría  
batallas internas que minaban su resistencia. Odiaba cada vez más a su padre porque le llegaban noticias de  
que en Saturno había estallado una Guerra Civil. Tenía un ataque de mortíferos efectos: "Death Ribbon  
Revolution". Un ataque de cintas negras que envolvían en un aterciopelado abrazo a la víctima, que moría   
entre convulsiones y esputos sanguinolentos. Lady Venus solía apagar la máquina simuladora cuando Hotaru  
lanzaba su ataque. Con contemplar aquellas horribles muertes una vez, ya tuvo suficiente.  
Haruka aún no había cumplido los ocho pero era muy alta para su edad. Un día, al salir a jugar al   
escondite al jardín se rompió el vestido con unos arbustos, así que decidió no volver a llevar nunca más   
uno. Desde entonces iba con pantalones a todas partes, para desesperación de la Reina y de Lady Venus, que  
la perseguían con hermosos vestidos de todos los colores imaginables. Haruka se subía a un árbol y se  
negaba a bajar hasta que los vestidos desaparecían de su vista, o hasta que Michiru subía a hacerle  
compañía al árbol y la convencía de que lo mejor era bajar. Comenzaba a dominar al viento, su elemento,  
aunque aún tenía problemas para invocar el "World Shaking", su mejor ataque.  
Michiru seguía siendo la misma niña encantadora de siempre. Se había ganado el afecto de todos en   
Palacio y era el orgullo de las Inner Senshi pues parecía engullir todo el conocimiento que se le servía.  
Su fuerza física, gracias a un entrenamiento exhaustivo con Haruka, había incrementado al mismo ritmo que  
su velocidad, casi equiparable a la de la princesa de Urano. Por otro lado, ella era la única persona capaz  
de aplacar las rabietas de Haruka y la única que consiguió que se pusiera un vestido el día en que cumplió  
los siete años.  
La amistad de Haruka y Michiru era una bendición para todos, después de las continuas peleas de sus  
madres. A Haruka le encantaba mostrarle las diferentes especies de aves que anidaban en la Luna y Michiru  
disfrutaba jugando al escondite con la rubia princesa de Urano. Solían pasar las tardes jugando y riendo. A  
veces, Hotaru e incluso Setsuna, se unían a ellas.

"La escena se repite, Venus", susurró la Reina Serenity a su brazo derecho y líder de las Guerreros  
mientras esperaba pacientemente, en el puerto espacial, a que llegara una nave.  
"Ojalá las princesas de los planetas interiores sean como las de los planetas exteriores",  
respondió Venus.  
"¿No confías en tu hija, Venus?" sonó una suave voz detrás de la Guerrero del Amor.  
"Pues no mucho, Urano, pero tampoco confiaba en la tuya cuando llegó aquí, siendo una marimacho  
como era... eh, espera un momento. Ella SIGUE SIENDO una marimacho." se echó a reir por lo bajo.   
"Si la tuya se parece algo a ti entonces se quedará embarazada antes de convertirse en Guerrero",  
respondió Urano añadiendo veneno a la discusión.  
"Basta, chicas" murmuró Serenity riendo por lo bajo. "Si pusiérais tanto empeño en luchar como en  
discutir ya habríamos vencido para siempre al enemigo que nos acecha."   
La nave que transportaba a las cuatro princesas de los planetas interiores llegó con retraso.  
Minako y Makoto fueron las primeras en descender, hablando y riendo sin parar. Ami, con la mirada baja y  
las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, fue la siguiente y Rei la última, mirando a su alrededor, asombrada   
porque ni la tierra era roja ni el aire era tan denso como en su planeta.  
"Bienvenidas", las saludó la Reina Serenity.


	10. Encuentro de princesas

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 9. Encuentro de princesas**

Rei estaba sentada en la cama, encendiendo cerillas y viendo cómo la llama consumía la pequeña  
madera. Le fascinaba el fuego.  
Ami no compartía la misma afición. Se asomó a la ventana y contempló la vasta imagen de los   
victorianos jardines del Palacio de la Luna. Miró a la estantería, plagada de libros, y echó de menos  
algunas de sus obras que, por falta de espacio, tuvo que dejar en su planeta natal.  
No entendía por qué la habían puesto en la misma habitación que aquella pequeña pirómana. Minako y  
Makoto habían crecido juntas, así que comprendía que las hubieran puesto en la misma habitación pero  
ella... ¿y aquella loca? No tenía sentido. Prefería estar sola que viendo a aquella niña prendiendo fuego a  
las cortinas. Se fue a la piscina a ver si el agua podía tranquilizarla un poco. En su planeta el agua era   
un lujo pero parecía que en el Reino de la Luna era algo de lo más común.  
Abrió una gigantesca puerta de dos hojas y se encontró con una enorme piscina delante. Había dos  
trampolines, uno alto y el otro bajo. Se quitó el albornoz y se refrescó los pies desde el borde del agua.   
Respirando hondo y preparándose para el cambio de temperatura al entrar en el agua, dio un salto y se  
zambulló en la piscina. El agua estaba fresca, abrió los ojos y vio que el fondo de la piscina estaba  
cubierto por pequeñas losas que formaban un mosaico. Intentó descubrir cuál era la escena que representaba  
aquella maraña de colores cuando el agua de repente le envió una vibración extraña. Era como si el elemento  
en el que más cómoda se sentía la abandonara. El aire comenzó a faltarle a sus pulmones y subió a la  
superficie. Se apoyó en el borde de la piscina, entre jadeos, mirando a su alrededor confundida pero sin  
ver a nadie. Sólo vio un remolino en el centro de la piscina.  
"¿A que es fantástica?" sonó una voz profunda, grave aunque suave a un lado.  
Levantó la vista y se encontró con una chica alta, rubia, vestida con un bañador azul y una camisa  
ancha y abierta. Vio que aquella extraña joven no decía nada más, sino que miraba fascinada el remolino de  
la piscina, así que decidió seguir la dirección de su mirada y contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo en el  
agua.  
El remolino comenzó a cobrar velocidad y se levantó por encima de la piscina. El agua comenzó a  
recular y a volver a la piscina, rebelando a una joven de cabello rizado, de color aguamarina, que dio una  
voltereta en el aire y volvió a sumergirse en el agua. Cada vez que aquella chica tocaba el agua el  
elemento enviaba electrizantes vibraciones a Ami. ¿Quién sería aquella chica? ¿Se trataba de una sirena?  
De repente una sombra saltó por encima de la cabeza de Ami y una figura rubia se sumergió en la  
piscina. ¡Aquella chica ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa! Nadó hacia el remolino y al cabo de unos   
segundos la joven de cabello aguamarina emergió, respirando entrecortadamente pero sonriendo a la joven  
rubia.   
"Ya me falta menos, Haruka. Creo que con un poco más de práctica podré perfeccionar el salto", le   
dijo.  
"El fallo está en el remolino, que no te impulsa lo suficiente. Si el agua fuera salada la densidad  
podría crear un remolino más compacto. O... no sé, quizás yo podría ayudarte con un poco de viento."  
respondió la joven, con la camisa empapada y ceñida al bañador.   
"No. Sé que puedo conseguirlo, pero muchas gracias, de todas formas." sonrió y entonces se percató  
de que Ami las estaba mirando, anonadada. "¡Hola!" saludó afablemente y comenzó a nadar hacia ella.  
Ami miró a su alrededor. La sirena se acercaba a ella... ¿qué querría? La joven rubia se sumergió y  
apareció al cabo de unos momentos a su lado, sonriéndole también.   
"Hola", dijo tímidamente, incómoda ante la presencia de aquellas dos desconocidas.  
"Tú debes ser una de las princesas de los planetas interiores. Llegásteis ayer, ¿no?" preguntó la  
sirena.  
"No.. er.. sí, llegamos ayer. Me llamo Ami, soy la princesa de Mercurio."  
"Yo soy Michiru, princesa de Neptuno y ésa" dijo señalando a la rubia, que estaba haciendo el pino,   
apoyando las manos en el suelo de la piscina y cuyos pies eran lo único que aparecía por la superficie del  
agua. "es Haruka, la princesa de Urano. Le estoy enseñando a nadar", y añadió susurrando. "Pero es un poco  
patosa."   
De repente emergió la chica rubia a toda velocidad, salpicando a ambas.  
"¡Te he oído!" exclamó salpicando a Michiru con agua.  
La joven se echó a reir.   
"¿Cómo llevas la vida en la Luna?" preguntó a Ami.  
"Echo de menos mi hogar y mañana empezaré los entrenamientos con las demás. No me apetece nada  
comenzar, ¿sabéis?"  
"Pronto te acostumbrarás... además, harás amigas. Y si tienes algún problema, cuenta con nosotras.  
No sé si podremos vernos muy a menudo porque tenemos muchas clases y entrenamientos, pero estaremos  
encantadas de ayudarte cuando quieras", le dijo Haruka sonriendo abiertamente.  
Ami dejó de sentirse incómoda ante aquella sonrisa amistosa. Quizás las otras princesas no eran  
como Rei, quizás había alguna que fuera como Haruka o Michiru.  
Haruka salió del agua quitándose la camisa y la escurrió, dejándola a un lado para secarse con una  
toalla. Michiru también salió de la piscina, tendiéndole la mano a Ami para ayudarla a salir.  
"¿Vienes?"  
Ami la miró, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
"No, gracias, me quedaré aquí un rato más, si no os importa. ¿Nos vemos luego?"  
"Por supuesto", respondió Michiru, marchándose con Haruka al vestuario.

Rei salió al jardín. Una de las cerillas, al caérsele al suelo, había prendido en un libro de su  
compañera de cuarto y había comenzado a quemarse. Lo apagó a toda prisa pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no  
pudo salvar el libro. Ami la mataría cuando lo supiese. Decidió abrir la ventana para que se fuera el humo  
que la empezaba a ahogar y salió al jardín a pasear.  
Entre su obsesión con el fuego y las visiones... Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía sangre, una  
batalla... un hombre y una mujer consumidos por las llamas en un lugar lujoso, un palacio, quizás. Nunca  
había sido una niña temerosa pero aquellas visiones comenzaban a minar su resistencia.  
Se quedó delante de la fuente principal del jardín, aquella que representaba a la primera Serenity  
con el Cristal de Plata en la mano.  
"Mi madre dice que la Reina Serenity estaba obsesionada con el cristal y que incluso dormía con él  
como si se tratara de un peluche." sonó una voz ligeramente detrás suyo.   
"Je, je... sí, lo parece." comentó Rei, girándose y encontrándose con una niña algo más bajita que  
ella, de su edad, aproximádamente, rubia, con el cabello casi plateado, recogido en dos coletas y dos moños   
encima de la cabeza, uno a cada lado. Tenía unos ojos más azules que el planeta Tierra y... ¡ERA CLAVADA A  
LA ESTATUA DE LA FUENTE!  
Rei se limitó a mirarla boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir, luego comenzó a balbucear una serie de   
excusas. La otra niña se echó a reir.  
"No tienes por qué decir nada, es la verdad", le comentó, para susurrarle después en tono  
confidencial. "Era una loca peligrosa, todo el mundo lo sabe".  
"Pero tú... tú..."  
"Perdona, no me he presentado. Me llamo Serenity, pero todo el mundo me llama Usagi, para no  
confundirme con mi madre, ¿sabes? Ahora dice que mi nombre me viene que ni pintado porque me parezco a un  
conejo", sacó la lengua ligeramente en una mueca burlona.  
Rei la miraba confundida.  
"Mi pelo se parece a las orejas de un conejo" le aclaró Usagi, tirándose de las coletas y echándose   
a reir. Rei sonrió y esbozó una reverencia. ¡Aquella niña era la hija de la Reina Serenity, era la Pequeña  
Dama!  
Usagi sonrió y le indicó que no hacía falta reverencias.  
"Bah, nadie nos mira" alegó. "¿Cómo te llamas? No te he visto por aquí antes, debes ser una de las  
princesas nuevas."   
"Yo soy Rei, princesa de Marte, alteza." contestó y Usagi volvió a echarse a reir.  
"¿No te he dicho que me llamo Usagi? Pues no me llames alteza... las formalidades no están bien  
entre amigas."  
Rei parpadeó confundida.  
"¿Amigas?"  
"Sí, amigas... ¿qué tiene de malo?" preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. De repente salió un   
sirviente preguntando por la Pequeña Dama y le dijo que tenía clase de canto en unos minutos. "Oh, debo  
irme. Nos veremos otra vez, ¿no, Rei?"  
La joven morena asintió débilmente y contempló estupefacta cómo la princesa heredera del trono de  
la Luna salía al trote hacia el Palacio.  
"¿A que es un encanto?" sonó otra voz detrás suyo, una voz aterciopelada, suave, como un ronroneo.  
Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una joven de cabello negro, como el suyo, sólo que más corto.   
Tenía los ojos púrpura, un color que no había visto nunca antes. Llevaba un vestido negro, que le llegaba a  
los tobillos, y le sonreía afablemente. Rei asintió.  
"Yo soy Hotaru, princesa de Saturno", Rei abrió la boca para presentarse pero la otra la  
interrumpió. "No, no hace falta, os he oído antes. Me alegro de conocerte, Rei." le tendió la mano.  
Rei la estrechó y el miedo la paralizó. Aquella mano, la guadaña... el hombre y la mujer... la  
luz... y el fuego.  
El rostro amable de Hotaru se ensombreció de repente.  
"¿Desde cuándo tienes poderes psíquicos?" preguntó en voz baja.   
"Yo no tengo poderes psíquicos. Tan sólo... veo cosas." se excusó Rei, deshaciéndose de la fría  
mano que estrechaba la suya.  
"Pues, sinceramente, espero que lo que has visto sea sólo eso... una 'visión'. No era una imagen  
muy agradable".  
Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el Palacio, desapareciendo de su vista. Se miró la  
mano que había estrechado la de Hotaru. Se preguntó cómo podía saber Hotaru qué había visto ella... quizás   
Hotaru sí tuviera poderes psíquicos.

"¡Te he dicho que le he visto por aquí!" susurró Minako, arrastrando a Makoto por los arbustos de  
los jardines. Vieron a la princesa de Marte, de pie delante de la fuente, mirándose la mano derecha como si  
fuera tonta. Señaló al frente y pegó otro tirón de Makoto.  
"¿Y qué más da? Si tan guapo es seguro que le volveremos a ver" se quejó la princesa de Júpiter,  
intentando recuperar la manga de la que con tanto afán tiraba su amiga.   
"Está allí", susurró Minako excitadamente.  
Bajo la sombra de un árbol había un joven alto, rubio, guapo... ¿qué más podían pedir? Acababan de  
llegar a la Luna y se encontraban con un ángel. No se podían quejar. El chico comenzó a hacer ejercicios, a  
lanzar patadas y puñetazos al aire y pronto una fina capa cristalina se formó en su frente, confiriéndole  
más atractivo. Makoto suspiró, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y Minako avanzó, con la intención de salir  
del arbusto en el que estaban escondidas.  
De repente, una chica apareció por detrás del árbol y sonrió al muchacho. Era una niña no muy alta,  
de cabello corto y azul y mirada limpia y cristalina. Makoto la reconoció: era Ami, la princesa de  
Mercurio. Pero... ¿cómo podía una mosquita muerta como ella conocer a un chico tan guapo como aquél? Lo  
cierto era que Ami se acercó al muchacho con total naturalidad y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.  
Incluso, el muchacho le enseñó técnicas de lucha y se echaron a reir de forma natural cuando, al intentar  
dar una patada aérea, Ami se cayó de culo sobre la hierba. El joven le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse  
en pie. La envidia corroía a Minako.  
Pero apareció otra persona en aquel punto perdido del jardín. Una chica algo mayor, alta, de  
cabello verde, largo y liso y piel morena. Se acercó al chico y le comentó algo. Los dos se fueron a toda  
prisa y Ami se quedó bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, practicando la patada que acababa de enseñarle el  
chico.  
Minako no pudo aguantarse más y se dirigió a la joven princesa de Mercurio.  
"Caramba, Ami, veo que no pierdes el tiempo. ¡Pues quiero que sepas una cosa, yo le vi primero y  
será para mi!"  
Ami la miró atónita. Tras la enfadada rubia salió Makoto, poniendo los ojos en blanco y  
encogiéndose de hombros.  
"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó la chica de cabello azul, intentando, con éxito esta vez, dar la patada  
aérea.   
"Ese chico, el rubiales ése que está tan bueno. Yo le vi primero." se quejó la princesa de Venus.   
"¿Qué chico? Si no conozco ninguno aquí", contestó Ami, confundida.  
"Pero qué morro tienes. El rubio que acaba de irse, el que te ha enseñado esa patada aérea. No me  
digas que no le conoces", exclamó Makoto, situándose al lado de Minako con cara igual de enfadada que la de  
la rubia princesa de Venus.  
"¿Me estáis hablando de Haruka?"  
"¡Haruka! Qué nombre tan bonito... sigh le queda taaan bien..." murmuró Minako con la vista  
perdida en el cielo.  
Makoto también suspiró ilusionada.  
"Pues sí, te hablamos del chico que hace un momento estaba contigo."  
Ami se echó a reir ligeramente, luego más abiertamente, a carcajadas.   
"¡¡Haruka! ¡Ja, ja, ja... si Haruka es una chica...!" la joven princesa de Mercurio no podía decir  
nada más, se doblegó porque las carcajadas comenzaban a provocarle agujetas en el abdómen.  
Makoto y Minako intercambiaron miradas confundidas.  
"Ya te dije que no existían chicos tan guapos", le recriminó Makoto a su casi hermana.  
"Da igual. A mi me parece muy guapa." contestó Minako con mirada enamorada.  
Ami y Makoto se miraron la una a la otra y se encogieron de hombros.


	11. Entrenamiento en la Luna

**El Milenio de Plata**

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 10. Entrenamiento en la Luna**

El sudor comenzaba a apelmazarle el pelo. Los ojos comenzaban a escocerle y tenía la boca seca. Rei  
mantenía las manos unidas, intentando concentrarse en una oración mágica contra los demonios. Lady Saturno  
le había dicho que tenía potencial místico y le ordenó que hiciera ejercicios mentales para adquirir  
experiencia en el arte de la concentración.  
La Reina Serenity había decidido que fueran las Outer Senshi las encargadas de los entrenamientos  
de las Princesas de los planetas cálidos, al igual que las Inner Senshi se estaban encargando de las  
Princesas de los planetas fríos. De esta forma se evitarían confrontaciones familiares y tratos de favor.  
"¡¡Vamos, Rei, tú puedes!" gritó Usagi desde la puerta del gimnasio.  
La princesa de Marte levantó la vista y el aura mística que la rodeaba desapareció, provocando una  
bronca por parte de Lady Saturno.

Usagi quiso entrar varias veces a entrenarse pero Lady Saturno la echó gentilmente, diciéndole que  
ella se entrenaría cuando llegase el momento. Usagi hizo pucheritos y miró de reojo a Rei. Makoto y Minako  
le saludaron desde el centro de la sala y Usagi correteó hacia ellas pero Lady Urano la alejó de allí  
alegando que las espadas con las que practicaban sus amigas estaban demasiado afiladas. Usagi sintió  
lágrimas en los ojos pero al ver a Ami, junto a Lady Neptuno, sonrió abiertamente y corrió hacia ella.  
Neptuno le sonrió y la acompañó gentilmente hasta la puerta del gimnasio, que cerró suavemente cuando la  
Pequeña Dama estuvo en el pasillo. Usagi se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar miserablemente. Quería estar con  
sus amigas. Hasta aquellos días no había tenido a nadie con quien jugar o hablar... las quería y deseaba  
poder entrenarse con ellas. Su madre llegó hasta donde estaba y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Usagi  
levantó una llorosa mirada azul y la Reina sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver tan apenada a su hija.   
Decidió hablar con las Outer Senshi para que comenzaran a entrenar a su hija con las demás. Estaba mimando  
mucho a su hija pero... no podía evitarlo.

Makoto y Minako estaban enzarzadas en un combate con espadas. Hacía unos días que comenzaron a  
blandirlas y ya las manejaban con soltura, sobre todo Makoto, que parecía haber nacido para la batalla.  
Lady Urano sonrió satisfecha al contemplar sus progresos. Makoto se parecía tanto a su hija que le dolía   
menos encontrarla tanto a faltar. Entre los entrenamientos y sus obligaciones como Guerrero no tenía tiempo  
para ver a Haruka. Cuando le dijeron que su hija y la princesa de Neptuno se llevaban bien sintió un  
pinchazo en el pecho. Sentía mucho que Lady Neptuno y ella no se llevaran bien... aunque últimamente  
estaban limando las asperezas. Incluso sus propios ataques en pareja comenzaban a mejorar otra vez, aunque  
no llegaban al nivel de complicidad que compartieron hacía tantos años ya. Sonrió a Makoto y a Minako al  
verlas luchar. Parecían valientes y, sin duda, estaban muy unidas. Quizás podría crear una pareja de  
combate invencible entre las futuras Inner Senshi.

Lady Neptuno se encontraba con Ami, enseñándole a invocar al agua, su elemento natural. Como  
Neptuno y Mercurio comparten ciertas similitudes en cuanto a sus poderes sobre el elemento acuático, la  
Guerrero decidió entrenar a Ami en la adquisición de ataques acuáticos.  
"Pero yo no soy fuerte, Lady Neptuno", se quejó Ami.  
"La fuerza no lo es todo. En un combate no sólo interviene éso", señaló las espadas que blandían  
las princesas de Venus y Júpiter. "Sino también ésto." le acarició la sien. "He estado leyendo alguno de  
tus trabajos y creo que podrías ser una gran estratega."  
Ami se sonrojó ligeramente. Su madre siempre le enseñó a pensar primero y actuar después. Se  
parecía tanto a Lady Neptuno... le gustó inmediatamente aquella mujer de belleza apagada y mirada triste.

Rei, Ami, Makoto y Minako estaban reunidas en un rincón del gimnasio. Estaban tomándose un descanso  
y bebiendo refrescos.  
Lady Urano se acercó a Neptuno.  
"Neptuno... El planeta Saturno ha estallado en Guerra. Todavía no han llegado disturbios a Urano  
pero no descarto que la guerra pueda abarcar en un futuro cercano a todos los planetas exteriores. Al fin y  
al cabo nuestra situación política es bastante inestable."  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Neptuno en voz baja.  
"No... creo que de momento mis soldados pueden salvaguardar las fronteras del planeta. Quien me  
preocupa es Lady Saturno. Me han llegado rumores que dicen que ha sido Titán el causante de la guerra. ¿Tú  
qué crées?"   
"Yo creo que tienes razón. Titán siempre ha maltratado a Lady Saturno. ¿Qué dice Lady Plutón?"   
"No podemos contar con ella. Desde que se encontró el cadáver de Lord Charon no ha sido la misma.  
Vaga constantemente por las Puertas del Tiempo, se dedica a viajar de una dimensión a otra. Quienes la han  
visto dicen que ha envejecido 30 años en estos últimos seis meses."   
"De acuerdo, pues. Enviaré un pelotón de soldados a Urano para que os ayuden con las labores de  
contención".   
"Gracias, Neptuno."  
"No me malinterpretes, no lo hago por ti. Lo hago por el bien del Milenio de Plata y por la amistad  
que compartíamos." contestó amargamente.  
"¿Insinúas que ya no somos amigas?"  
"Ya no puedo confiar en ti como antes. Eres mi compañera de equipo y mi pareja de combate... pero  
no una amiga. Que te quede claro."  
Lady Urano bajó la vista al suelo, entristecida. Cuando conoció a Umbriel, su marido, se dio cuenta  
de que era un libertino, un hombre de gran atractivo físico que no conocía el significado de la palabra  
fidelidad. Cuando supo que Umbriel era el prometido de Lady Neptuno hizo todo lo posible por alejarles y,  
al final, fue ella quien se casó con el apuesto casanova. Una vez casada, creyó por un momento que Umbriel  
había cambiado, sobre todo cuando nació Haruka. Pero su marido seguía siendo el mismo granuja de siempre.  
Neptuno nunca se lo perdonó y, despechada, se casó con Anfítrite, un viejo amigo suyo, un hombre de poco  
carácter.  
El destino puede ser muy cruel y, mientras que Lady Neptuno vivía en armonía con su marido, o eso  
parecía, ella se había separado del suyo y había perdido su vieja amistad con Lady Neptuno. Asintió a su  
compañera de lucha (ahora sólo eran eso) y acudió junto a las princesas, para enseñarles tácticas de ataque  
terrestre.

Lady Saturno observaba los entrenamientos con la mirada perdida. Hacía noches que no dormía...  
parecía que se trataba de años. Las ojeras moldeaban sus ojos con tristeza, con cansancio. Sonrió  
ligeramente cuando vio los progresos que hacía Rei en sus técnicas de concentración. Cerró los ojos  
momentáneamente y vio espadas, cuerpos mutilados sobre la tierra, escuchó gritos agónicos, de dolor... vio  
sangre y destrucción. Y vio una enorme figura riendo a carcajadas: Titán.


	12. La Prueba

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 11. La Prueba**

Dormía plácidamente cuando sintió un beso cálido en la mejilla.  
"Feliz cumpleaños", escucharon sus oídos, como si fuera un murmullo lejano.  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró, sentada en el borde de su cama, a Michiru, que sonreía abiertamente.  
"¿Ya es de día?" preguntó medio dormida todavía, aturdida, restregándose los ojos y bostezando.  
Michiru se echó a reir.  
"Desde hace unas horas, pero me daba pena despertarte". Haruka le tiró una almohada, que esquivó  
con maestría. "Anda, toma, quiero ser la primera en regalarte algo hoy."  
La princesa de Neptuno sacó algo de una bolsa. Era un objeto grande, ancho, parecía hueco por  
dentro. Haruka lo miró confundida, tanto por el sueño que aún tenía, como por la ignorancia. Michiru sonrió  
y le acercó el objeto al oído. Escuchó un murmullo suave, apagado, tranquilizador. Cerró los ojos y sintió  
que la paz invadía su cuerpo, era casi como sentir el viento aullando en su interior. Abrió los ojos y miró  
a Michiru de forma interrogante.  
"Es una concha marina que traje de mi planeta cuando vine aquí. Cuando te la acercas al oído puedes  
escuchar los ruidos que hace el océano. Siempre me ha ayudado a sentirme cerca de mi hogar y a no echarlo  
tanto de menos."  
Haruka sonrió y le devolvió la concha.  
"No puedo aceptarlo. Es lo único que conservas de tu hogar, significa mucho para ti. Gracias, pero  
no puedo aceptarlo."  
"¿Te ha gustado lo que has escuchado?" preguntó poniéndose la concha junto a la oreja y cerrando  
los ojos.  
"Sí, ese sonido es muy relajante." respondió Haruka suspirando.  
La princesa de Neptuno abrió los ojos y le volvió a dar la concha a Haruka.  
"Quiero que la tengas tú. Yo, cerrando los ojos ya puedo sentir el agua sobre la piel, el olor a  
mar, escucho el canto de las sirenas y el sonido de las olas estallando contra las rocas. Oh, me gustaría  
que pudieras sentir esas sensaciones por ti misma."  
"A mi también me gustaría visitar un día tu planeta. Me has contado tantas cosas de Neptuno que a  
veces el viento parece traerme la esencia del mar... ¡y eso que no lo he visto nunca!" sonrió dulcemente a  
la joven de cabello aguamarina.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta. Michiru se levantó y fue a abrir. Hotaru apareció corriendo y entró a  
dar un abrazo a Haruka, felicitándola por su decimosexto aniversario. Setsuna entró detrás de ella, dando  
los buenos días a Michiru y felicitando a Haruka. Hotaru le regaló una flor disecada, era de color violeta,  
un color muy raro en la Luna. Comentó que la había conseguido gracias a un cultivo de Ami. Setsuna le  
regaló un reloj de arena y les comunicó que la Reina Serenity quería verlas aquella misma mañana.

Las cuatro estaban sentadas alrededor de la enorme mesa de caoba de la Sala de Reuniones. La  
decoración seguía siendo la misma, austera, sencilla. La Reina Serenity no las hizo esperar y se sentó en  
la silla principal. Venía escoltada por Lady Venus y Lady Urano, las líderes de las Inner y Outer Senshi,  
respectívamente.  
"Buenos días, siento haberos hecho llamar tan temprano, pero como en menos de dos meses tendréis ya  
todas los 16, va siendo hora de que os diga que seréis nombradas Guerreros dentro de poco tiempo. Se  
celebrará un Baile de Gala y vendrá la realeza de todos los planetas a felicitaros."  
"Pero vuestro entrenamiento todavía no ha concluido" Lady Venus se hizo cargo de la charla ahora.  
"Tenéis que pasar la prueba."  
Las princesas intercambiaron miradas confusas.  
"La prueba", ahora fue Urano quien retomó la conversación. "consiste en un combate real. Se tratará  
de una misión menor, por supuesto, aunque también es un combate difícil de superar. Es muy importante que  
hagáis las cosas bien, no sólo para demostrar que sóis dignas de convertiros en Guerreros sino para poner  
en práctica vuestros conocimientos en una situación no simulada."  
"Estamos convencidas de que pasaréis la prueba, no os preocupéis." sonrió la Reina Serenity de  
forma tranquilizadora. "La prueba tendrá lugar en el cinturón de asteroides, dentro de un par de meses.  
Podéis iros."  
Las princesas se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la puerta pero la Reina Serenity las detuvo.  
"Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka", le dijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Setsuna levantó la vista y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Tenía la carne de gallina y no se  
debía al frío. La climatología de Hygiea, el asteroide en el que Lady Venus y Lady Urano decidieron llevar  
a cabo la prueba, era extremadamente cambiante. Tan pronto hacía un frío intenso como un calor asfixiante.  
Los asteroides eran una zona de seguridad y no vivía nadie en ninguno de los casi 3000 que había entre  
Marte y Júpiter. Guerrero Venus y Urano eligieron un asteroide al azar y dejaron en libertad a numerosos  
demonios y seres oscuros capturados por las tropas del Milenio de Plata en misiones anteriores. Su tarea se  
limitaba a eliminar a todos los monstruos poniendo en práctica los ataques ensayados y las técnicas  
aprendidas, teleportándose después hasta el Palacio de la Luna. Las Guerreros y la Reina tenían una nave  
lista por si sucedía algún imprevisto, aunque sabían de antemano que la batalla era desigual: las futuras  
Outer Senshi no encontrarían rival en aquellas criaturas de segunda.  
Habían decidido no separarse porque era más prudente atacar juntas y vigilarse las espaldas. El  
planeta Marte brillaba con fuerza sobre ellas, confiriendo al asteroide un aspecto sanguinario y temible.  
La tierra parecía querer arder bajo el contacto de aquella luz sobrenatural.  
Se encontraban en un claro, iluminado furiosamente por el planeta del Fuego, abiertamente expuesto  
al enemigo. Era mejor darles la cara a aquellas criaturas traicioneras que, entre las sombras, se  
encontrarían en su elemento. Con los sentidos a flor de piel, escucharon de repente un ruido y un ligero  
gruñir. Haruka vio algo entre las sombras de los árboles y salió corriendo, seguida por Michiru, que le  
gritaba que no se separase del grupo. El enemigo se dio a conocer. Se trataba de un ser de apariencia  
viscosa, una mezcla de escorpión y lombriz, un monstruo dotado de un aguijón en la cola, que levantaba de  
forma amenazante. La rubia princesa de Urano soltó un grito de guerra y se abalanzó sobre la criatura, con  
el único apoyo de una espada y los gritos furiosos de Michiru, que le pedía que esperase a las demás.  
Haruka comenzó a asestarle golpes al escorpión con la espada pero el monstruo los evitaba. Se  
detuvo en seco y levantó el puño. Comenzó a acumular poder sobre aquella mano, una bola dorada de energía  
se comenzó a formar mientras atravesaba con su esmeralda mirada a la criatura, que retrocedió ligeramente.  
"WORLD... SHAKING!" gritó cuando la bola de energía fue lo suficientemente grande como para  
descargarla sobre el suelo.  
La bola se hundió en la tierra y se dirigió hacia el escorpión, estallando justo donde él se  
encontraba y partiéndolo en pedazos. Un grito de terror fue todo lo que quedó de él... también fue la señal  
de ataque para la docena de monstruos de todas formas y tamaños, que se encontraban escondidos en el  
bosque, al acecho de las jóvenes.  
Haruka corrió junto a Michiru, debilitada por el desgaste de energía. Setsuna y Hotaru corrieron  
hacia ellas. Las espeluznantes cintas del ataque de Hotaru se encargaron de la mitad de las criaturas  
mientras que un "Dead Scream" iluminó el asteroide entero y acabó con cuatro más. Michiru levantó las manos  
acumulando la energía.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" gritó mientras se levantaba a su alrededor un remolino de agua marina que,  
formando un tsunami y una bola de energía verdeazulada, acababa con un monstruo que se avalanzaba sobre  
Hotaru. Pero el ataque la debilitó y fue ese momento de flaqueza el adecuado para que la criatura  
superviviente atacara a la desvalida princesa de Neptuno.  
Michiru contempló horrorizada cómo un humanoide se lanzaba sobre ella, con lo que parecía un hacha  
enorme en las manos.  
"�¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Haruka, lanzándose sobre la criatura y tirándola al suelo, ya  
que no tenía energía suficiente como para descargar sobre él otro "World Shaking".  
Se produjo un forcejeo bajo la sanguinaria luz del planeta Marte. Jadeos y siseos furiosos eran lo  
único que se escuchaba mientras las compañeras de Haruka contenían el aliento sin saber qué hacer. Si  
atacaban corrían el riesgo de hacer daño a su amiga, pero si no atacaban la joven podía morir. Se escuchó  
un agudo aullido y un chorro de sangre les salpicó la ropa. Se miraron las manchas y Michiru salió  
corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces hacia la maraña de sangre y carne que antes habían sido su compañera de  
batalla y el último de los enemigos.  
"¡Haruka!" la llamó. Setsuna y Hotaru corrieron a su lado y la ayudaron a levantar el exánime  
cuerpo de la criatura, descubriendo que Haruka se encontraba debajo, aturdida y con una herida en el  
costado, pero viva.  
La rubia princesa se puso en pie de un salto con una mueca de dolor y cogió su espada, que se había  
quedado clavada atravesando el cuello del enemigo.

"¿Qué opinas, Venus?" preguntó la Reina, tras ver cómo las cuatro chicas se abrazaban, contentas  
por el éxito de su misión. "Han ganado con facilidad, como esperábamos."  
"Todavía les queda mucho por hacer, sobre todo en lo que respecta al trabajo en grupo. Pecan de  
individualismo y éso un día puede ser un error fatal." contestó la rubia dama, aunque no podía esconder una  
sonrisa llena de orgullo provocada por la victoria de sus alumnas.  
Las cuatro jóvenes unieron las manos formando un círculo y se concentraron. Un aura dorada, verde,  
azul y púrpura apareció rodeando a cada chica y, de repente, desaparecieron, dejando tras ellas un montón  
de cadáveres.  
"Individualmente son muy poderosas. Creo... creo que incluso nos superan en energía a nosotras  
cuando teníamos su edad, no lo crées tú también, Lady Urano?"  
La alta Guerrero asintió. Había algo en el comportamiento de aquellas jóvenes que no acababa de  
gustarle. Captó en un flash momentáneo algo más que compañerismo en aquellas chicas. Esperó que su  
intuición, que tanto solía fallarle, también se hubiera equivocado esta vez. El concepto que se tenía de  
las Outer Senshi no daba cabida a semejante tipo de comportamiento pueril. En el campo de batalla la misión  
era lo primero. No le pasó por alto cómo se preocupaban las unas por las otras, sobre todo Haruka y  
Michiru... y recordó su propia juventud, tan lejana ya. Ella y Lady Neptuno luchaban con tanto ímpetu, con  
tanta fiereza y dedicación... Eran amigas, sí, pero en el campo de batalla la amistad desaparecía dando  
lugar a una relación diferente. Aquellas chicas dependían demasiado de sus sentimientos. Anotó mentalmente  
informar a Lady Venus al respecto.

Apareció en la sala de entrenamientos un haz de luz arco iris y cuatro cansadas figuras se  
materializaron allí en cuestión de segundos. Se trataba de las cuatro princesas de los planetas más fríos  
del Milenio de Plata, que, mediante la teleportación, llegaban de vuelta al lugar de donde habían partido  
horas antes. Estaban nerviosas, excitadas por la adrenalina utilizada en tan breve lapso de tiempo.  
Lady Venus se acercó con paso decidido a ellas. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable que  
imposibilitaba saber qué estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento. Las miró fijamente, una a una, durante  
unos momentos y, finalmente, habló.  
"¿Qué clase de Guerreros váis a ser¿Dónde os habéis dejado todo lo que habéis aprendido? No he  
visto estrategia de ataque ni trabajo en equipo... y tú", señaló con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño, a Haruka.  
"¿Has perdido el sentido común? Tú eres la líder. ¿Acaso no sabes que hay que esperar y pensar antes de  
atacar?"  
La joven rubia se sonrojó, bajando la vista al suelo.  
"Hemos ganado, eso es lo importante" respondió Hotaru, mirando de forma desafiante a Lady Venus.  
"Esa victoria podría haberos costado la vida a alguna de vosotras", respondió la líder de las Inner  
Senshi. "Pecásteis de individualismo. No se trataba de enseñar lo bien que usáis vuestros poderes sino de  
vencer de la forma más práctica posible. Haruka, tu primer "World Shaking" te dejó debilitada para el resto  
del combate. Setsuna, tu ataque es muy potente pero no lo utilices sobre enemigos tan patéticos como  
aquéllos. Usalo en caso de necesidad. Hotaru, vigila más tus espaldas, abandona el sentimentalismo y  
concéntrate en la batalla. Michiru... eludiste el cuerpo a cuerpo en una situación donde tenías una  
victoria segura y corriste hacia Haruka cuando aún no sabías si había sido ella la ganadora del combate. ¿Y  
si hubiera ganado el enemigo y se hubiera abalanzado sobre ti en ese momento? No te preocupes tanto por  
ella, si fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para saltar de forma suicida sobre aquel demonio, aún  
sabiendo que se encontraba débil para atacar, también debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir  
sola de una situación adversa. Sinceramente", hizo una pausa, suspirando fatigada. "espero que lo hagáis  
mejor la próxima vez, más que nada porque cuando volváis a atacar será contra un enemigo de verdad en una  
situación de vida o muerte. Bien, podéis marcharos."  
Las cuatro se dieron la vuelta, apesadumbradas tras la ducha fría que representaban las duras  
palabras de Lady Venus y se dirigieron a la puerta. Pasaron junto a la Reina Serenity, que sonrió con su  
dulzura habitual.  
"Habéis hecho un buen trabajo... a pesar de todo" agregó rápidamente Serenity, mirando de reojo a  
Lady Venus, que a su vez la miraba enfadada. De acuerdo, no estropearía la regañina, pero tampoco las  
dejaría tan deprimidas. Al fin y al cabo, las futuras Outer Senshi habían demostrado de forma apabullante  
su superioridad.


	13. Emociones al descubierto

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 12. Emociones al descubierto**

"I'm so in love with you  
wether it's right or it's wrong  
I'm too weak to be strong  
I'm so in love with you"  
-Texas "So in love with you"-

Michiru se encontraba en la piscina, yacía boca arriba dejándose llevar por el agua, dejando que su  
mente vagara en los acontecimientos pasados. Es curioso comprobar cómo los sentimientos que aprisiona un  
corazón pugnan por salir al exterior y, a veces, ganan la batalla. Sufrió cuando vio a Haruka forcejear  
bajo las garras de aquel demonio durante la prueba. Sufrió cuando vio que Haruka se apretaba la herida que  
tenía en el costado, que sangraba abundantemente. Sufrió cuando Haruka salió corriendo hacia el primer  
enemigo, incapaz de contener el nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía del primer combate. Y ni siquiera  
sabía desde cuándo sufría por Haruka.  
Abrió los ojos y miró al alto techo del recinto. El agua, caliente, se abría paso por su cuerpo,  
que descansaba mansamente en su elemento. Sentía que los músculos se relajaban, dejándose llevar. El agua  
le confería una paz y una tranquilidad que su corazón estaba lejos de sentir.  
Pensó en aquella joven rubia y la respiración se le aceleró repentínamente. Se estaba volviendo  
loca. Si seguía sintiendo lo que sentía por ella pronto sería incapaz de luchar a su lado, de dormir en la  
misma habitación que ella. Le costaba trabajo hablar con ella sin balbucear, sin bajar la vista y  
sonrojarse. Se imaginaba aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándola, sentía el viento jugando con ella,  
tentándola... era una lucha que estaba perdiendo miserablemente. Pero¿cómo enfrentarse a ella¿Cómo  
decirle lo que sentía? El miedo al rechazo era mayor que la esperanza que sentía cuando creía que había  
algo más que sencilla amistad en la intensidad esmeralda de su mirada, en la calidez de su sonrisa, la  
ternura de sus manos... cada vez se sentía más perdida.  
Todavía se sentía confundida cuando salió de la piscina. Y ver a Haruka tomando el sol en el jardín  
no le hizo sentirse mejor pero acumuló valor y se acercó a ella.  
"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó sonriendo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, fingiendo  
normalidad.  
"Sólo me duele cuando me río", contestó la rubia muchacha, estirando el brazo para cogerle la mano  
débilmente.  
Sintió aquel calor envolviendo su mano, subiendo por el brazo, quedándose en su corazón y jugando  
con él. Se sintió embriagada, ligeramente mareada. Aquel gesto seguramente no significaba nada más que  
amistad para Haruka, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar sentirse enamorada. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de aquella  
chica que pasaba por su lado como el viento dejando que su esencia la turbase¿Cómo no enamorarse de  
alguien tan cariñoso, amable, sensible...?  
"¿Y tú, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Haruka, su expresión cambió a un ligero fruncimiento  
preocupado.  
La joven de cabello aguamarina salió del sueño. Haruka la miraba de una forma que la animaba a ser  
valiente. Quería decirle que la amistad que sentía por ella había desaparecido, ni siquiera sabía desde  
cuándo... dando paso a un sentimiento doloroso, que torturaba su corazón. La amaba. Estaba segura.  
"No... er... sí, me encuentro bien, eso creo", murmuró, sentándose a su lado.  
"¿Tú crées realmente que lo hicimos tan mal?" le preguntó, levantando la vista hacia el planeta  
Venus.  
Michiru también lo hizo y, por un momento, le pareció que aquel planeta seductor se burlaba de  
ella.  
"Ganamos... como dijo Hotaru, eso es lo importante", hizo una pausa, meditando detenidamente cada  
palabra que iba a decir a continuación. "Haruka... ¿puedes prometerme una cosa?"  
La joven rubia levantó la vista, sorprendida. Sonrió.  
"Claro. ¿El qué?"  
"Nunca más ataques como lo hiciste en Hygiea. Casi me muero de preocupación al verte debajo de  
aquel monstruo, envuelta en sangre que no sabía si era tuya o de él." seguía mirando fijamente al planeta  
Venus. "Y no vuelvas a dejarme atrás en el campo de batalla¿de acuerdo?"  
Haruka la miraba fijamente. El cosquilleo que sintió en aquel asteroide, antes de luchar, se había  
apoderado de sus sentidos y la hizo lanzarse contra el enemigo. Y después, ver que Michiru corría peligro  
había sido más fuerte que ella. Había actuado sin pensar... siempre lo hacía. Michiru estaba tan seria...  
la atravesaba con la mirada.  
"De acuerdo", susurró asintiendo, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Haruka, Lady Mercurio te está buscando. Dice que tiene que revisarte el vendaje", llegó la  
monótona voz de Setsuna.  
Haruka levantó la vista y se encontró con la imponente figura de su compañera de batalla.  
"Le he dicho mil veces ya que me encuentro bien, que sólo necesito algo de reposo", se quejó  
intentando levantarse.  
Setsuna le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Haruka le dio las gracias y, rezongando, se  
dirigió al Palacio. Sus ojos escarlata la siguieron hasta perderla de vista.  
"Nunca cambiará", murmuró, sentándose en la toalla en la que había estado tumbada su camarada de  
cabello dorado.  
"La testarudez forma parte de su encanto", contestó Michiru, suspirando.  
Setsuna sonrió. No le pasaba por alto el tema pendiente que tenían sus dos compañeras... no, sus  
dos amigas. Las conocía desde hacía años y a pesar de las asperezas iniciales, les había llegado a coger  
cariño. Las quería. Hacía ya un tiempo que notaba a Michiru algo melancólica, se percató de las miradas  
robadas que se dirigían la una a la otra. Haruka sobreprotegía a Michiru de forma involuntaria y Michiru  
sobreprotegía a Haruka de igual forma. Estaba claro que había más que amistad en sus manos entrelazadas, en  
aquellas mejillas sonrojadas... No podía evitar echarse a reir cuando las veía coquetear la una con la otra  
de forma inconsciente. En el fondo, aquella situación le divertía. De hecho, sólo necesitaban un empujón...  
"¿Por qué no se lo dices?" preguntó.  
Michiru la miró sorprendida.  
"¿Qué quieres que le diga, que me gusta su testarudez?" contestó echándose a reir.  
Setsuna no reía. La miraba seriamente y eso le hizo callar.  
"Dile que la quieres y arregla de una vez esta situación, que no hace nada sino perjudicaros a las  
dos" le dijo directamente.  
Michiru contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo sabía Setsuna...¿Por qué le decía aquello¿Acaso Haruka  
también...? El flujo de sentimientos y pensamientos que atravesaron su corazón y cerebro al mismo tiempo la  
dejó aturdida, mareada, confundida. Bajó la vista.  
"Ella no..."  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" la interrumpió Setsuna. "Ella no dará el primer paso, tiene tanto o más miedo que  
tú."  
"Setsuna... es que no puede ser. Yo la quiero", admitió. Setsuna ni se inmutó. Dios¿tan evidente  
era? "pero no es correcto. Ella es mi compañera, mi amiga, no quiero perder eso a cambio de un capricho que  
nadie va a aprobar."  
"Si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás. Tú estás segura de lo que sientes y éso es lo importante. ¿Y  
si no es un capricho¿Y si depende vuestra vida de ello? Si no se lo dices no sabrás nunca si puede  
funcionar o no."  
Michiru se puso en pie tras unos momentos de silencio y bajó la vista directamente a su amiga.  
"Pensaré en ello", dijo escuetamente.  
"Mantenme informada", le guiñó el ojo Setsuna.  
La joven de cabello aguamarina se echó a reir a su pesar, sintiendo que una enorme carga abandonaba  
su corazón.

Las notas llenaban el anfiteatro de sonidos entrelazados, de una melodía cargada de soledad y  
tristeza. El lamento del piano inundaba cada asiento de la platea, absorviendo el silencio con la  
melancolía que desprendían sus notas desgarradas. Michiru encontró al pianista con la cabeza agachada, el  
ceño fruncido. Las manos, unas manos suaves, largas, finas, soñaba con aquellas manos rodeando su cintura,  
vagaban de forma experta por el teclado. Se aferró al estuche de violín que apretaba contra el pecho y  
avanzó hacia el escenario sintiendo que el corazón se le salía por la garganta.  
Haruka no se inmutó cuando escuchó las primeras notas del violín, tan tristes y melancólicas como  
las del piano que tocaba desde hacía horas. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellos encuentros sin palabras, donde  
la música era el único diálogo existente entre aquellos vacíos asientos y aquellas tupidas cortinas rojas.  
Eventualmente la música se detuvo y las dos artistas se quedaron en silencio. Haruka miraba  
ausentemente el teclado, Michiru se sentó en el banco, a su lado, dándole la espalda.  
"Ha estallado la guerra en Saturno", musitó Michiru débilmente.  
Haruka asintió. Aquella misma mañana había llegado la confirmación de que las tropas de Titán, el  
padre de Hotaru, habían abandonado Saturno, un planeta que ya estaba destruido, para atacar Urano. Las  
tropas de las Outer Senshi estaban manteniendo tareas de contención pero Titán tenía poderosos aliados en  
el Reino Oscuro, una réplica del Milenio de Plata que, con sistemas tiránicos pretendía apoderarse del  
Reino de la Luna. De momento, gracias a la colaboración de Titán, Saturno había caído. Y seguramente era  
cuestión de tiempo que los demás planetas exteriores cayesen.  
Lady Urano y Lady Neptuno habían dejado a un lado sus disputas personales y luchaban codo con codo  
en las fronteras de Urano, para evitar que las trifulcas fueran más lejos, mientras que las Inner Senshi se  
habían apostado en los límites que separan los planetas cálidos de los fríos.  
Lady Saturno había caído muy enferma en los últimos días y se especulaba que el mismo Titán fuera  
responsable de ello. Durante aquellos días nadie había visto a Hotaru, que se mantenía encerrada en su  
habitación y se negaba a salir. La única que la había visto era Setsuna y decía que la joven morena se  
limitaba a mirar en silencio por la ventana.  
"¿Ha salido Hotaru ya de su habitación?" preguntó Haruka, su voz no era superior a un susurro.  
Michiru agachó la cabeza, suspirando. El cabello escudaba su rostro, que reflejaba la aflicción que  
sentía por su amiga.  
"No, Setsuna dice que se niega a comer. Si sigue así caerá enferma, como su madre", respondió.  
Haruka dio un puñetazo furioso sobre las teclas del piano. Los sonidos discordantes quebraron la  
armoniosa paz en que se había sumido el anfiteatro tras la manifestación musical de hacía unos minutos.  
Michiru se estremeció ligeramente, sorprendida por la reacción de Haruka.  
"¡Y pensar que estamos atadas aquí, sin poder hacer nada!" exclamó, pasándose la mano por el corto  
cabello rubio.  
Michiru se dio media vuelta y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Haruka, intentando tranquilizarla.  
"Vamos, no pierdas la paciencia, todo irá bien", murmuró suavemente, acariciándole el brazo de  
forma ausente, mirándola a los ojos. "Tu madre y la mía hacen lo que pueden para que la guerra no se  
propague por los planetas exteriores."  
Haruka bajó la vista, fijándose en aquella mirada marina que tanta paz le transmitía y sonrió  
débilmente.  
"Tú siempre sabes cómo calmarme. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" susurró, su mirada se había hecho  
repentinamente dulce. Levantó la mano y la depositó sobre la mejilla de Michiru.  
La joven princesa de Neptuno contuvo el aliento y se limitó a sumergirse en las verdes  
profundidades de los ojos de su amiga.  
Haruka se inclinó hacia ella, levantó la barbilla de Michiru y la besó ligeramente en los labios.  
El roce de una pluma paralizó a la joven de cabello aguamarina, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras  
su corazón se hinchaba de alegría. Fue Haruka quien rompió el beso, echándose hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos  
desmesuradamente y, echándose la mano a los labios, se levantó de repente.  
"Yo... no... yo... lo siento, Michiru", balbuceó hecha un lío antes de echarse a correr como un  
torbellino y salir del anfiteatro.  
"¡Haruka!" la llamó Michiru, levantándose y corriendo tras la rubia joven, pero la perdió por los  
pasillos.

Era ya de noche cuando Michiru encontró a Haruka, sentada frente al lago del jardín del Palacio de  
la Luna. La Tierra brillaba en el cielo, confiriendo un tinte azulado al agua, a la tierra y a los árboles.  
Haruka estaba con las rodillas recogidas y la cabeza hundida sobre éstas.  
Haruka era una persona muy segura de sí misma, firme, decidida, valiente. Cuando tomaba una  
decisión nunca se echaba atrás. Pero, ahora parecía tan desamparada, tan perdida... sintió que las lágrimas  
se agolpaban en sus ojos y escuchó que Haruka ya estaba llorando. Retrocedió ligeramente, dispuesta a  
volver al Palacio pero en el último momento se detuvo. No podía dejar a Haruka en aquel estado. Ni siquiera  
aunque ella misma tuviera el corazón desgarrado y quisiera hundirse sobre su cama y llorar hasta caer  
rendida de cansancio. Respiró hondo, se pasó la mano por los ojos, húmedos, y se acercó a Haruka.  
La rubia escuchó ruido a sus espaldas y levantó la cabeza lentamente, viendo a Michiru por encima  
de su hombro. Se pasó la manga de la camisa por los ojos y se puso en pie.  
"¿Ya es... la hora de la cena?" preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos, caminando hacia el Palacio.  
"No huyas, Haruka. No huyas de mi" suplicó con voz apagada. "Por favor", agregó en un susurro.  
Avanzó y le cogió la mano.  
"Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido en el anfiteatro, Michiru, yo... no sé qué me pasó.. yo..."  
balbuceó sin levantar la vista del suelo.  
"Te dejaste llevar", acabó Michiru por ella con voz firme, sonriendo apenada, acariciando  
suavemente su mano.  
Haruka levantó la vista y se encontró con el amor de Michiru, expuesto a la luz, vulnerable como un  
animalito recién nacido. La vista se le nubló y le dolió el corazón al ver tanta belleza reunida delante  
suyo. Decidió matar aquellos sentimientos que le inspiraba la angelical presencia de su amiga antes de que  
el amor que sentía por Michiru la matase a ella.  
"Pero no puede volver a repetirse", murmuró con voz fría, carente de emociones.  
"Te quiero", respondió Michiru, quebrando la resistencia de Haruka. Éso era lo último que pudo  
soportar.  
La rubia muchacha se dio media vuelta, las lágrimas corrían salvajemente por su rostro, tenía los  
ojos brillantes, enrojecidos por el llanto vertido y por el que seguía vertiendo. Le dolían las costillas,  
se sentía tan cansada... Michiru todavía tenía cogida su mano¿por qué no la soltaba? Le hizo darse la  
vuelta para mirarla con aquellos azules ojos que parecían leer su mente.  
"¿No me has oído, Haruka?" preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Haruka no podía hablar. El nudo en la garganta le hizo enmudecer, el peso del mundo entero cayó  
sobre sus hombros, enfriando su corazón.  
"Claro que te he oído. Pero no puede ser. Pronto seremos Guerreros, no podemos enamorarnos la una  
de la otra¿es que no lo comprendes? Y aunque estuviéramos enamoradas, aunque se tratara de un sentimiento  
tan profundo que hasta me de miedo sentirlo nadie aprobaría nuestra relación. Las Guerreros, aparte de  
luchar, están obligadas a conceder un heredero ya no sólo al trono de sus respectivos planetas sino al  
puesto de Guerrero. ¿Cómo podríamos dar dos herederos nosotras¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDE SER  
AUNQUE TE QUIERA MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA!"  
Haruka se quedó paralizada de repente, plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Michiru le  
soltó la mano, llevándosela a la boca, estupefacta.  
"¿Me... tú me quieres?" preguntó débilmente, las lágrimas también corrían libres, dejando huellas  
en sus mejillas.  
Haruka asintió ligeramente, vencida, y levantó momentáneamente la vista a la Tierra, que tan  
bellamente brillaba sobre ellas.  
"¿Cómo no voy a quererte si eres tú la razón por la que cada mañana me levanto con ganas de vivir?"  
Haruka se había rendido, finalmente. El corazón había ganado la batalla que la consciencia intentaba  
dominar. "Te quiero, Michiru, porque irradias una luz que apaga las sombras de mi alma. Porque contigo el  
destino se convierte en algo irresistible y tentador. Porque ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti. ¿Cómo no  
voy a quererte si eres la mitad de mi propia alma?"  
Michiru corrió y se sumergió en los brazos de Haruka, llorando abiertamente. Setsuna no se había  
equivocado, Haruka la quería y ella, ella no la dejaría escapar ahora que sabía que su amor era  
correspondido.  
Se besaron largamente bajo la azul claridad de la Tierra. En aquel beso había concentradas  
emociones que hacía tiempo que estaban escondidas, sentimientos demasiado poderosos como para mantenerlos  
bajo control. El amor es así, imparable, indestructible, increíblemente maravilloso.  
Finalmente se separaron. Michiru dejó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Haruka, suspirando quedamente,  
con alegría contenida. Abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia, con miedo todavía a que aquéllo fuera un sueño, un  
sueño maravilloso del que tuviera que despertar un día. Haruka le acariciaba el pelo ausentemente, jugando  
con sus rizos, le besaba ligeramente la cabeza, la mecía dejando que el cansancio provocado por el llanto  
se apoderara de ambas.  
"Nos hemos metido en un buen lío¿lo sabes?" preguntó quédamente, su aliento cálido contra el oído  
de la muchacha de cabello aguamarina.  
"A mi no me importa, siempre que estés a mi lado", susurró Michiru besándola fugazmente.  
Y dos figuras se quedaron aquella noche bajo la luz de las estrellas, abrazadas, compartiendo  
caricias y besos bajo la luz de la Tierra.


	14. Muerte bajo los anillos

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 13. Muerte bajo los anillos**

Hacía horas que el sol iluminaba cada rincón de la Luna pero en la habitación que compartían  
Setsuna y Hotaru hacía días que el astro rey no daba señales de vida. La oscuridad había anidado entre las  
cortinas y alrededor de la luz que una sóla vela daba a la estancia. El frío vagaba a sus anchas en aquel  
espacio sin límites. Hotaru estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, con las rodillas recogidas y  
la vista perdida en el vacío insondable que proporcionaba la más absoluta de las negruras. Las imágenes  
pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, imágenes de ruinas y destrucción, de hogares perdidos y familias   
rotas. Cadáveres descompuestos aparecían esparcidos por lo que una vez había sido su planeta. Y la alta e   
imponente figura de un hombre gigantesco aparecía por encima de todo, riendo a carcajadas, aquella risa  
fantasmal que la amenazaba en sus más temidas pesadillas: Titán, el hombre que una vez fue su padre y que  
ahora parecía ser el enemigo jurado del Milenio de Plata.  
De repente, la oscuridad se hizo absoluta. La llama de la vela se había apagado.

Setsuna entró corriendo en la habitación, sin molestarse en llamar. Sabía que Hotaru estaba dentro,  
hacía días que no salía, desde que supo que había estallado la guerra en su planeta natal. Se arrodilló  
delante de la joven de cabello negro.  
"Tu madre, Hotaru..." susurró quédamente.   
Hotaru levantó la vista y adivinó el resto de la frase. Una solitaria lágrima se abrió paso por la  
mejilla derecha y un grito de dolor rompió la oscuridad de la habitación.

Hacía meses que el planeta Saturno daba cobijo a la Guerra. Decían que una mujer de cabello rojo  
había tentado a Titán para que armase una revolución. Decían que la lujuria había vuelto loco a Titán y  
había provocado en Lady Saturno una profunda depresión. Cayó enferma, víctima de unas fiebres desconocidas  
por los mejores médicos del Milenio de Plata. Tras unos meses de delirio, finalmente murió. La Reina  
Serenity reclamó su cuerpo para darle sepultura en el Reino de la Luna, ya que Saturno era un planeta que  
había quedado totalmente destruido, pero Titán se negó en redondo.  
El cielo enrojeció de ira el día en que se despidió de la Guerrero del planeta de los anillos.  
Serenity sospechaba que la caída de Lady Saturno era la primera de muchas que estaban por venir a corto  
plazo. Decidió en silencio avanzar el nombramiento de las Outer Senshi para doblar la fuerza de la Guardia.   
También tomó una dolorosa decisión. Pediría ayuda a la Tierra, el planeta salvaje, porque la oleada de  
terror que presagiaba la muerte de Lady Saturno debía ser detenida a cualquier precio, el Milenio de Plata  
dependía de ello. Enviaría mañana a Lady Venus junto con un séquito de guardias a la Tierra, para hablar  
con el Rey Hiperión y proponerle una alianza. Le habían llegado noticias de que la Tierra comenzaba a ser  
un planeta civilizado. Cualquier ayuda sería bien recibida.  
La ceremonia de despedida de Lady Saturno fue sencilla, breve. Las Guerreros no pudieron asistir,  
bastante ocupadas estaban ya intentando evitar que la guerra se extendiera por el resto de planetas fríos.  
Hacía días que Ami no se encontraba bien. Presentía que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
Cuando supo que Lady Saturno había muerto tuvo la certeza de que lo que venía sintiendo desde hacía tiempo  
estaba cobrando forma. Desde que, de pequeña, cayó terriblemente enferma, su metabolismo enviaba  
sensaciones eléctricas al corazón cuando iba a ocurrir algo malo. Ultimamente aquellas sensaciones eran   
demasiado intensas... levantó la vista al cielo y deseó que las Guerreros fueran capaces de detener la  
oleada de pánico que se cernía sobre el Milenio de Plata.  
Rei dejó una flor frente a la estatua construida en honor a Lady Saturno. La adolescencia había  
endurecido sus rasgos, había convertido en felina su mirada oscura. Todavía recibía visiones de guerra y  
destrucción, aunque de forma menor, presentía que la muerte de Lady Saturno era el preludio de lo que ella  
venía viendo en sueños desde hacía años. Rei había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Todos decían que bajo un  
bello exterior, herencia de su madre, había heredado el oscuro y duro carácter de Ares, su padre. Lady  
Venus se sentía especialmente orgullosa de aquella joven testaruda que, gracias a su perseverancia, había  
conseguido ser la protegida del fuego.  
Makoto apretó los puños a los lados, pensando con impotencia que Titán no podía salirse con la  
suya. Ojalá ella pudiera enfrentarse a él con sus propias manos. Ahora era muy alta, y mucho más fuerte.  
Dentro de unos años sería una Guerrero. Hotaru era una de sus amigas y juró en silencio que un día  
protegería con su vida el Milenio de Plata para que seres como Titán no pudieran causar el caos.  
Minako lloraba en silencio, cogida del brazo de Makoto. La guerra acababa de cobrarse su primera  
víctima. Dentro de poco ella misma tendría que salir al espacio y luchar, quizás el próximo cadáver por el  
que llorarían sus amigas sería el suyo. Bajó la cabeza y el rubio y largo cabello escudó su rostro. No  
había pensado en que ella misma tendría que luchar un día. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando tuviera que matar con  
sus manos a un enemigo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?  
Usagi no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Recordaba a Lady Saturno como una dama agradable, fiel y  
honorable. Todos decían que era la Guerrero más fuerte... sin embargo había sido una de las primeras en  
caer. La Pequeña Dama se había convertido en una joven alta, fina y delicada. Era el emblema de un Reino a  
medio formar. Su aparente fragilidad era la fachada de un carácter fuerte, parecido al de su madre, de  
quien, físicamente, era una réplica exacta. Hacía años que se entrenaba, más por diversión y por ganas de   
estar con sus amigas que por necesidad, y las Outer Senshi decían que su corazón era de una pureza  
extraordinaria, que ésa era precísamente, su mejor arma. Miró de reojo a Hotaru, que estaba a su derecha.  
Con la mirada serena, clavada en el horizonte, la joven princesa de Saturno se despidió de su  
madre. En los últimos años no había podido verla apenas pero telepáticamente mantenía el contacto con ella  
diariamente. La había querido, si es que su corazón era capaz de cobijar tales sentimientos. Levantó la  
vista y la luz del sol hirió sus enrojecidos ojos. Pensó en su padre, Titán... sabía que él, de alguna  
manera, era el causante de la muerte de su madre. Nunca le cayó bien. Tenía motivos para odiarle. Era un  
hombre egoísta, vanidoso, orgulloso y avaricioso. Le gustaba demostrar con el cinturón lo poderoso que era.  
Lo hacía con ella, con su madre, con los sirvientes... Lady Saturno perdió un hijo pocos años después de  
nacer Hotaru y los médicos echaban la culpa del aborto a una caída "accidental" que sufrió la noble dama al  
caer por las escaleras del Palacio del anillado planeta. Hotaru no tildaba de "accidental" una caída cuando  
eran las manos de alguien quienes te daban un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte caer. La  
codicia llevó a su padre a montar aquella guerra por el poder, decían que tentado por una mujer pero ella  
sabía que la mujer era lo de menos. Su padre siempre anheló ser poderoso y ahora acudía a las armas para  
conseguirlo. Dentro de muy poco la nombrarían Guerrero, sustituiría a su madre, y... eventualmente, tendría  
que luchar contra su mismísimo padre. Sonrió ligeramente, las chispas saltaban de sus ojos. Estaba  
esperando ansiosa que llegara ese momento.  
Haruka vio de reojo que los hombros de Michiru temblaban ligeramente, debía estar llorando. Deseó  
poder abrazarla y consolarla pero se limitó a cogerle ligeramente la mano y apretarla cálidamente. Nadie  
debía saber lo que sentía por aquella bella joven de cabello aguamarina. Michiru le dijo que Setsuna lo  
sabía pero no le importó demasiado. Al fin y al cabo Setsuna era su mejor amiga, era justo que lo supiese.  
Quizás podría ayudarlas a mantener su relación en secreto. Miró fijamente la estatua de Lady Saturno. Había  
sido siempre una dama muy sensible pero al mismo tiempo muy fuerte y valiente. Deseó ser ya Guerrero y   
poder vengar su muerte. Bueno, ya faltaba menos para poder blandir su espada de forma oficial y dar muerte  
a todos aquellos que amenazaban la paz del Milenio de Plata. Ella protegería el Reino... y a Michiru. A  
cualquier precio.  
Michiru sintió que la fuerte mano de Haruka apretaba la suya y le devolvió la caricia de forma  
involuntaria. Por fin se sentía completa, aunque no pudiera decirle al universo lo que sentía. Se  
conformaba con aquella ligera caricia sin importancia, con aquella pequeña demostración de afecto. Sabía  
que Haruka la quería y eso le bastaba. Se juró a sí misma que cuando la paz volviera a reinar en el Milenio  
de Plata ella y su rubia amada serían felices para siempre. Y no importaba las vidas que eso costase. Si   
había que hacer sacrificios por el bien del Reino, los haría... aunque hasta cierto límite. Nunca   
sacrificaría lo que sentía por Haruka. Estrechó aquella mano con fuerza y se secó las lágrimas, mirando de  
soslayo a sus amigas. Ni tampoco sacrificaría la amistad que compartía con Setsuna, Hotaru y las demás.   
Sacrificaría cualquier cosa por la paz, pero no a sus amigas, o a Haruka.  
Setsuna miró fijamente la estatua de Lady Saturno y sintió compasión por la pequeña Hotaru. Ella  
perdió hacía mucho tiempo ya a su padre... y daba por perdida a su madre desde hacía casi el mismo tiempo.  
Nadie había vuelto a ver a Lady Plutón desde la muerte de Lord Charon, aunque había gente que aseguraba  
haberla visto vagando en el espacio-tiempo. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando se percató de  
que la frágil Hotaru levantaba de forma decidida la vista hacia el sol. Leer la mente de aquella joven era  
un juego de niños. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la miró cariñosamente. No la dejaría sola jamás.  
Hotaru la miró de reojo y sonrió.


	15. El nombramiento de las outer senshi

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 14. El nombramiento de las Outer Senshi**

"Te estás poniendo muy guapa para la fiesta", advirtió Haruka, atándose la cinta azul que llevaba  
al cuello y que era del mismo color que el ceñido vestido de seda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Miró  
de arriba a abajo a Michiru y la hizo sonrojar. "¿Acaso te ha pedido ya algún chico que seas su pareja?"  
preguntó burlona.  
"Pues sí, me lo han pedido varios", respondió Michiru retocando las flores que llevaba en el  
cabello. Un vestido de color verde turquesa y un colgante dorado eran el resto de su atuendo. Se colocó los  
guantes, del mismo color que el vestido, cuidadosamente. "Pero les he dicho que no a todos."   
Haruka sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a Michiru, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.  
"Oh, cuánto lo siento", dijo con sorna.  
Michiru se echó a reir ligeramente, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka.  
"Estaba esperando a que me lo pidiera alguien especial." murmuró besando en el cuello a su  
compañera.   
Haruka se sonrojó ligeramente.  
"¿Quieres ser mi pareja?" susurró al oído de la joven princesa de Neptuno, haciéndole cosquillas  
con el aliento.   
Michiru le dio un ligero beso en los labios.  
"Sí", respondió brevemente. "Ya era hora de que me lo pidieras", agregó fingiendo sentirse   
ofendida. "Si llegas a tardar un poco más acepto la oferta de aquel guapo príncipe de uno de los satélites   
de Júpiter."  
Haruka arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose casi celosa.   
"Pues menos mal que he sido más rápida que él", respondió acariciándole la mejilla.  
Atrajo el frágil cuerpo de Michiru hacia ella mientras dejaba una hilera de besos desde la oreja  
hasta la base del cuello, los hombros... y Michiru la detuvo de golpe, con la respiración acelerada.  
"¡Espera! Vas a arrugarme el vestido", se quejó, separándose de Haruka y retocándose el peinado  
frente al espejo. "Espera a después de la fiesta", el reflejo del espejo le guiñó un ojo.  
La joven rubia soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Le ofreció el brazo riendo y, juntas, se  
dispusieron a bajar a la Sala de Ceremonias, en la que dentro de poco Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y ella  
serían nombradas Outer Senshi.

Setsuna se retocó el maquillaje frente al espejo. Por fin iban a nombrarlas Guerreros. Había pasado  
años terribles en la Luna, entrenamientos asfixiantes, interminables sesiones de estudio y de oración...  
pero también había pasado los mejores años de su vida allí. Recordaba con nostalgia cómo Hotaru, Michiru y  
Haruka fueron, gradualmente, ganándose su confianza. Cómo pudo aparecer la amistad y el cariño en su frío  
corazón, un corazón que su madre había contribuido a endurecer. No echó de menos a su madre ni una sóla  
vez. Solía sonreir a Michiru cuando hablaba del planeta Neptuno y lo bonito que era el mar. Ojalá pudiera  
visitar el marino planeta un día. Sentía cierta envidia de Haruka cuando jugaba con el viento en el jardín  
o cuando la veía conversar animadamente con Michiru. Un intenso dolor atravesaba su corazón cuando había  
visto a Hotaru conversar telepáticamente con su madre... ella no tenía nada de eso. Su planeta era un lugar  
frío, remoto, escondido y peligroso. Y las Puertas del Tiempo... sólo estuvo allí una vez, un día que su  
madre quiso enseñarle los límites del universo. Deseó no tener que pisar nunca más aquel lugar aunque sabía  
que, como Guerrero, tendría que estar allí buena parte de su tiempo.  
De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, transmitiéndole calor y energía. Hotaru la miraba  
sonriente.  
"Por fin ha llegado el momento", susurró cogiendo un cepillo del tocador.  
Setsuna sonrió apenada. Desde la muerte de su madre, Hotaru había cambiado mucho. La inocencia se  
había evaporado de sus grandes ojos oscuros. Tenía la certeza de que cuando Hotaru se convirtiese en  
Guerrero Saturno iría a su planeta a dar caza y captura a Titán y que le mataría con sus propias manos.  
Podía comprender esa sensación. Ella deseaba matar a Lady Plutón también, por matar a su padre, por ser una  
loca obsesionada con su puesto de Guerrero y mantenerla a ella apartada de su vida. Echó a faltar mucho a   
su madre durante su infancia, y la seguía echando a faltar. Sí, podía comprender el tormento por el que   
debía estar pasando su amiga ahora.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta. Setsuna se puso en pie y fue a abrir, encontrando a unas radiantes  
Haruka y Michiru en el umbral.  
"¿Bajamos ya? Nos deben estar esperando". Les dijo Haruka. Tenía cogida la mano de Michiru y la  
alegría era patente en su rostro, en sus ojos, en la contagiosa sonrisa que provocó que ella misma esbozara  
una. "Vamos, Hotaru, estás preciosa, no hace falta que te arregles más el pelo" le dijo a la morena que  
intentaba dominar un salvaje remolino de cabello. Sonaron las trompetas y una voz masculina anunció la llegada a la Sala de Ceremonias de las cuatro  
princesas de los planetas exteriores. Un ancho pasillo cubierto por una roja y aterciopelada alfombra daba  
paso a una pequeña estancia abierta en la que la Reina Serenity estaba de pie, delante del trono real.   
Mientras se dirigían a la Soberana, que las esperaba sonriente, vieron que las princesas de los planetas  
interiores se encontraban allí, mirándolas orgullosas. Los príncipes y princesas de los planetas y  
satélites pertenecientes al Milenio de Plata habían acudido a la ceremonia. Se esperaba también la deseada  
aparición del Rey de la Tierra Hiperión, junto a su mujer y su primogénito, pero asuntos de estado  
obligaron al rey a quedarse en la Tierra, enviando en su nombre al embajador Naxos. Las relaciones entre el   
planeta azul y la Luna comenzaban a fructificar, aunque todavía eran algo tensas.  
Las cuatro princesas llegaron a donde estaba Serenity. Hicieron una reverencia, hincaron una  
rodilla en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza con solemnidad.  
"Amigos, amigas, gracias a todos por venir desde tan lejanos lugares al Reino de la Luna. La  
ocasión merece la pena, porque no ocurre todos los días que cuatro princesas sean nombradas Guerreros.  
Antes de comenzar con la ceremonia, quiero disculpar a las Guerreros, que no han podido venir debido a los   
enfrentamientos que están teniendo lugar en Saturno y en Urano." hizo una pausa, tenía los ojos húmedos.   
"Nuestras valientes Guerreros mantienen una lucha a muerte con las tropas del Rey Titán de Saturno y sus  
aliados del Reino Oscuro. Como sabéis, esa guerra ya se ha cobrado la primera víctima. Lady Saturno murió  
hace poco y yo sólo espero que vosotras", dirigió una mirada a las cuatro princesas, "ocupéis con tanta  
dignidad como ella vuestros puestos."  
Hizo llamar a un sirviente, que portaba una bandeja con cuatro objetos alargados. Tenían forma de  
bolígrafo, aunque acababan cada uno de forma diferente.  
"Haruka Ten'ou, princesa de Urano", la joven rubia se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la Reina Serenity.  
"por tu valor en la batalla y capacidad de mando te nombro líder de las Outer Senshi. A partir de ahora  
serás Guerrero Urano, señora del viento. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de  
tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu  
poder sobre el viento."  
Haruka cogió el bolígrafo, lo levantó e invocó a su planeta.  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritó.  
El viento se arremolinó a su alrededor, envolviendo a la rubia joven en un haz de luz dorada. Un  
mágico y exquisito retoque de pintalabios dio forma a Guerrero Urano: Una alta joven rubia, con una diadema  
dorada en la frente, un traje de combate compuesto por body blanco, minifalda azul, un lazo dorado en el  
pecho y otro azul a la espalda. Unos guantes blancos y unas botas azules daban forma al conjunto.  
"Michiru Kaiou, princesa de Neptuno", llamó la Reina Serenity a la joven princesa de cabello  
aguamarina. "por tu valor en la batalla y capacidad de sacrificio te nombro Guerrero Neptuno, señora del  
mar. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo  
transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre el océano."   
Michiru levantó el bolígrafo, invocando a su planeta.  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritó.   
Una cascada de agua marina rodeó a la joven, levantándose en oleadas para dar paso a la bellísima  
Guerrero Neptuno. Con un retoque de pintalabios, obra de la magia creada por el bolígrafo transformador, y  
un coqueto gesto sobre el pelo, apareció una joven de cabello aguamarina, vestida de forma semejante a   
Guerrero Urano, sólo que el lazo que llevaba al pecho era azul y la falda verde, como los zapatos, de los  
que salían unas finas cintas entrelazadas en los tobillos.  
"Hotaru Tomoe, princesa de Saturno", la Reina Serenity se dirigió a la más bajita de las cuatro.  
"Por tu valor en la batalla y capacidad destructiva te nombro Guerrero Saturno, guerrero de la destrucción.  
Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo  
transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre la oscuridad."  
Hotaru levantó el bolígrafo, invocando a su planeta.   
"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritó.  
El susurro del viento atrajo unas nubes negras que envolvieron a la joven morena en un halo  
tenebroso. Al disiparse las brumas apareció vestida como sus compañeras, con un traje blanco y falda  
púrpura, como el lazo que llevaba sobre el pecho.  
"Setsuna Meiou, princesa de Plutón", Serenity llamó a la última de las princesas, aquella joven  
alta y morena de cabello verde oscuro y mirada exótica. "Por tu valor en la batalla y capacidad de dominio  
del espacio y el tiempo te nombro Guerrero Plutón, señora del Tiempo. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al  
Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo transformador que, cuando lo alces, te  
convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre el espacio y el tiempo."  
Setsuna levantó también su bolígrafo, pronunciando la frase que iba a transformarla en sucesora de  
su madre.  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Las fuerzas de lo oculto tras las corrientes del tiempo ocultaron a Setsuna, convirtiéndola en  
Guerrero Plutón, vestida con un uniforme muy parecido al de sus compañeras, excepto en el color que la  
identificaba como señora del Tiempo. Un rojo burdeos tiñó su falda y un ligero roce de pintalabios mágico  
completó la transformación.   
Los que se habían reunido para presenciar la ceremonia se quedaron sin aliento. Las princesas de  
los planetas cálidos y la Pequeña Dama contemplaron la transformación boquiabiertas. Y pensar que dentro de  
dos años serían Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto las protagonistas del acto...  
Las nuevas Outer Senshi pusieron una mano sobre el Cristal de Plata, que un sirviente trajo a la  
Reina Serenity y pronunciaron su juramento de fidelidad al Milenio de Plata. Mediante aquel pacto prometían  
ser leales y fieles al Milenio de Plata, acatando cualquier castigo que les fuera impuesto en caso de   
traición. Prometieron dar su vida por el Reino y defender el Milenio de Plata y a la Familia Real en caso  
de guerra.   
La Reina Serenity levantó el Cristal de Plata, que brillaba con la fuerza de una estrella y lo  
guardó en una urna, devolviéndoselo al sirviente para que fuera a depositarlo en el Salón del Trono. Con  
aquel juramento dio comienzo la fiesta y felicitó personalmente a las princesas de los planetas exteriores,  
que se detransformaron cuando se acabó la ceremonia.  
La orquesta comenzó a tocar y el baile de gala dio comienzo. Las princesas de los planetas  
interiores se agolparon excitadamente alrededor de sus amigas, para felicitarlas y para preguntarles qué  
sentían en aquellos momentos de emoción.

Usagi se sentía ligeramente mareada. El calor que hacía en el interior de la Sala comenzaba a  
sentarle mal y Rei, percatándose de ello, se ofreció a acompañarla al balcón. La Tierra brillaba alta en el  
firmamento. Ya era de noche.  
"Gracias, Rei, me sentía algo agobiada con tantas formalidades", sonrió a su amiga.  
La princesa de Marte le ofreció una copa de ponche y dio un sorbo a la suya.  
"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Usagi?" Rei miró de forma interrogativa a la Pequeña Dama, que  
asintió. "Tú, como miembro de la Familia Real, ¿qué opinas de la actuación del padre de Hotaru?"  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Usagi, confundida.  
"Bueno... está claro que él es el causante de la guerra pero... verás, se comenta que ahora que  
Hotaru se ha convertido en Outer Senshi, va a ir a Saturno a matarle. ¿A ti qué te parece?"  
Usagi se echó a reir ligeramente y Rei se sonrojó momentáneamente, pensando que había cometido una   
estupidez al formular tal pregunta.  
"No creo que Hotaru vaya a matar a su padre. Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Nuestras tutoras  
nos han enseñado a no usar nuestros poderes con motivos egoístas. Titán tendrá un juicio justo cuando sea  
apresado. Hotaru sabe que no deben producirse muertes innecesarias."   
"Estamos en guerra, Usagi..."  
"No, Rei, y tú lo sabes. Las leyes del Milenio de Plata impiden que utilicemos nuestros dones para  
matar a sangre fría. No podemos caer tan bajo. Si Hotaru matara a su padre sin darle opciones a tener un  
juicio justo se convertiría en una persona tan malvada como él."  
Rei bajó la vista, avergonzada por haber pensado mal de la pequeña Guerrero de Saturno. De repente,  
entre las sombras del jardín, divisó dos figuras que bailaban con la música que resonaba entre las hojas de  
los árboles. Eventualmente, con el fin del vals que tocaban desde la Sala de Ceremonias, las figuras  
dejaron de bailar y se aproximaron la una a la otra, besándose delicadamente. Rei suspiró melancólica.  
Deseaba encontrar una pareja con la que compartir emociones.  
"¿No te dan envidia, Usagi?" preguntó a la rubia princesa, señalando a la pareja que seguía   
abrazada en el jardín.  
Usagi bajó la vista y la luz de las estrellas iluminó de repente a las figuras... Rei y ella se  
quedaron boquiabiertas.   
"¡Son Haruka y Michiru!" susurró Rei.  
Usagi tiró de su manga, regresando con ella a la Sala de Ceremonias y dejando a la pareja disfrutar  
de la privacidad que buscaban.


	16. Una despedida

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 15. Una despedida**

"Estás a mi lado  
porque un día así,  
así lo quiso Dios.  
Te siento a mi lado  
porque yo sin ti...  
¿qué seria yo?"  
-Presuntos Implicados "Cuando quiero sol"-

Lady Neptuno entró lentamente en su habitación y se limpió con la manga la sangre que manchaba su cara y la había cegado momentáneamente. No era suyo aquel rojo líquido vital, así que suspiró cansada, dejándose caer sobre una silla. Lady Urano apareció a su lado, ofreciéndole una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara.  
"Nuestras hijas ya están en la frontera de Saturno, dispuestas a entrar en el planeta para buscar al rey Titán. Y las Inner Senshi llegarán de un momento a otro para darnos apoyo."  
Neptuno asintió, dejando la toalla sobre la cama. Tenía el uniforme roto y sentía frío pero sabía que el descanso del que disfrutaba sería breve y debía aprovecharlo al máximo.  
"¿Quién es la mujer que acompaña a Titán?" preguntó Lady Neptuno.  
Urano se encogió de hombros. No se sabía nada de la pelirroja que ofrecía su apoyo al malvado rey de Saturno. Sólo sabían que provenía del Reino Oscuro y que gozaba de una buena posición allí, ya que había aportado al numeroso ejército de Saturno una enorme cantidad de material bélico. Cañones, armas de plasma, pistolas de rayos, soldados... El ejército de Saturno ya había entrado en Urano y estaban destruyendo el planeta del viento, poco a poco.  
Un soldado entró corriendo en la habitación y saludó marcialmente a sus superiores.  
"¡Urano, Neptuno, Titán ha reemprendido los ataques!" exclamó, presa del nerviosismo.  
Neptuno se puso en pie, fatigada, indicando al soldado que podía irse.  
"Esto no me gusta nada, Urano", murmuró saliendo lentamente y poniéndose los guantes.  
"WORLD... SHAKING!"  
La bola huracanada salía de su mano con la facilidad con la que un niño crea burbujas de jabón. Los años de experiencia conferían una letalidad suprema a un ataque inferior. Lady Urano empuñó un rifle y se  
situó detrás de Lady Neptuno. Estaban rodeadas.  
"DEEP... SUBMERGE!" gritó su compañera, cubriéndole la espalda al ver que un demonio se abalanzaba sobre ella.  
Urano sintió la adrenalina emanando de cada poro de su piel. Le encantaba luchar al lado de aquella mujer que la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía. Sonrió a Neptuno fugazmente y se abalanzó sobre una docena de demonios que corrían hacia ella. El rifle y su buena puntería se encargaron de lo demás. Neptuno asintió y se abalanzó con su espada sobre cuatro demonios más. Intentaban evitar un enfrentamiento directo con soldados de Saturno o con traidores de Urano y Neptuno, que comenzaban a añadirse a las filas de Titán, pero no tenían compasión con los seres oscuros llegados del Reino Maldito. La semilla del mal no podía crecer en el Milenio de Plata. Ni siquiera se cuestionaban si aquellos demonios estaban dispuestos a dialogar, daban por supuesto que el raciocinio no era una de sus cualidades.  
"CRESCENT BEAM!" llegó el conocido grito de una de sus camaradas y las dos Outer Senshi vieron que llegaban los refuerzos.  
Asintieron y salieron al unísono hacia el enemigo, a modo de avanzadilla. Divisaron al jefe del escuadrón de ataque, un ente con cabeza de cordero y cuerpo humano. Profería alaridos y levantaba los brazos, deshaciéndose de los soldados que le acosaban a pares. Urano tiró el rifle al suelo y desenvainó su espada, lanzándose sobre el cabecilla. El demonio la esquivó, dándole una patada en el pecho que la tiró de  
espaldas al suelo.  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" llegó la oleada de Neptuno, haciendo que la horrible criatura se tambalease.  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" atacó Urano con la espada, cargándola de energía para descargarla sobre el jefe de los demonios. El cabecilla resultó herido en el pecho y de la herida manaba la sangre abundantemente. Un golpe más y caería.  
De repente sonó una carcajada femenina proveniente del cielo y ambas Guerreros levantaron la vista momentáneamente. Vieron una sombra de largos cabellos pasar rauda como el viento sobre sus cabezas y ese segundo de guardia baja fue el tiempo que necesitó el jefe de los demonios para recuperarse ligeramente y dejar toda su energía en un ataque letal que dirigió a Lady Urano.   
Neptuno fue la primera en reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre su compañera, a la velocidad de la luz.  
"¡¡¡URANOOOOOO!" gritó derribando a su pareja de combate. Acto seguido sintió un intenso dolor y al bajar la vista vio una garra de aquel ser monstruoso atravesando su abdómen.  
"¡¡¡¡NEPTUNO!" gritó Urano levantándose del suelo y acudiendo junto a su compañera. Neptuno estaba vomitando sangre.  
Levantó los brazos y convocó toda la energía que le quedaba, dejándose llevar por la ira.  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WORLD SHAKING!" gritó dejando que el terremoto se encargara del monstruo.  
"¡¡¡MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" llegó un acuático golpe que derribó totalmente al cabecilla de los demonios.  
Guerrero Mercurio y Guerrero Venus llegaron junto a las Outer Senshi. Urano estaba junto a Neptuno, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre el regazo y tapándole la herida del abdómen para impedir que siguiera perdiendo  
sangre.  
"Neptuno, Neptuno... dime algo, ¡por favor, háblame!" gritó Urano, ajena a la batalla que seguía teniendo lugar en las áridas tierras de su planeta. "¡¡¡NEPTUNO!"   
La Guerrero de los Océanos tosió, escupiendo sangre, y levantó la vista ligeramente, mirando a su compañera.  
"Urano... estás bien... me... me alegro tanto..." susurró de forma casi inaudible.  
Urano tuvo que agacharse sobre ella para escucharla. Las piernas le fallaban, le temblaba el pulso y estaba a punto de desmayarse pero aún tuvo fuerzas para levantar en brazos a Neptuno y esconderse tras una pared en ruinas.  
Mercurio y Venus la ayudaron mientras Marte dirigía a las tropas. El enemigo, sin su cabecilla, comenzó a recular, aunque aún había soldados luchando fieramente contra la milicia del Milenio de Plata.

"¡Mercurio, dime que se pondrá bien, dime que la herida no es seria!" exclamó Urano, asustada, acariciando el pelo de su compañera, que la miraba con una expresión tan serena en el rostro, que no hacía sino asustarla más.   
"Urano... siempre tan impulsiva..." susurró.  
Las lágrimas de Urano se mezclaron con la sangre que corría por la mejilla de Neptuno.  
"No me dejes, ¿me oyes? ¡No se te ocurra dejarme ahora!" gritó Urano zarandeando a Neptuno.  
"Urano", murmuró Mercurio levantando la vista. Lady Urano la miró asustada y Mercurio negó con la  
cabeza. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la Dama del Viento, que susurró "no" y se dirigió a  
Neptuno, presa del pánico.  
"Te vas a poner bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Todavía tenemos que hacer las paces!" gritó frenética.   
Mercurio se puso en pie y dio un ligero empujón a Lady Venus, indicándole que debían dejar a Urano a solas con la moribunda Neptuno. Lady Marte necesitaba ayuda ahora.  
"Tú y yo nunca... nunca fuimos amigas, Rhea", susurró Neptuno, nombrando por primera vez en años, el verdadero nombre de Lady Urano. La dama del planeta del viento se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los ensangrentados labios de Lady Neptuno. Su voz se oía cada vez menos y Urano tuvo que pegar el oído a la boca de Neptuno para escucharla, luchando contra el llanto. "Umbriel..." su voz se  
quebró cuando rompió a toser.  
Lady Urano se quitó el lazo del pecho del uniforme, hecho jirones por la batalla, para secar la cara de Neptuno, bañada en sangre y sudor.  
"¡Yo nunca quise a Umbriel, Atlantis!" exclamó entre sollozos, llamándola por su verdadero nombre, también.   
Neptuno abrió ligeramente los ojos, dejando su velada mirada sobre Urano. La Guerrero del Viento luchaba contra el desmayo, se sentía cada vez más débil. Había lanzado un ataque con todas sus energías y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.   
"Me casé con él para que no fuera tuyo... yo..." se quebró su voz, entre jadeos. Neptuno estaba muriendo y ella estaba a punto de desmayarse... no... ¡tenía que decírselo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde! "¡Yo no podía soportar que amases a alguien que no fuera yo!"  
Silencio. Ya no se oían los gritos de los soldados que morían, ni el estruendo de los ataques, ni las paredes de los edificios que caían, ni los árboles ardiendo. Nada. Sólo el débil latir del corazón de Neptuno, que se apagaba, y la respiración entrecortada de Urano.  
"Tú no... no le amabas..." Urano no supo si se trataba de una pregunta o de una afirmación. Se limitó a acariciar la frente de Lady Neptuno con miedo a lastimarla más si la tocaba. Neptuno sonrió de forma serena, a través del dolor. "Así que... se trataba de eso..." suspiró. "Y no me lo dijiste..."  
Urano cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sintiendo que las lágrimas no dejaban de aflorar, que un nudo en la garganta la dejaba sin respiración, que no sentía las piernas y la sangre que manaba de sus propias heridas la dejaba sin conocimiento. Pero no podía caer. Ahora no.  
"No podía hacerlo, Atlantis. Eras mi mejor amiga y no podía perderte." susurró.  
Lady Neptuno levantó la vista, semi-inconsciente, viendo que el planeta Saturno y sus anillos brillaban en el cielo, con todo su esplendor.  
"Y preferiste que te odiara..." murmuró, cada palabra significaba un segundo menos de vida que le quedaba. Sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos. Intentó levantar una mano pero no pudo así que puso todo lo que le quedaba en sus palabras. "Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, Rhea... yo también te..." y su voz se quebró finalmente. Tenía la mirada perdida, su corazón dejó de latir.  
Urano contuvo la respiración.  
"¿Tú...? ¡¡¡¡ATLANTIIIIIISSSSS!" gritó hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja de combate.   
Las Inner Senshi supieron en ese momento que una compañera más acababa de caer. El enemigo, sin su líder, acabó retirándose del todo, dejando desierto el campo de batalla. Lady Venus vio a Urano tambaleándose, apareciendo tras unas ruinas, y corrió hacia ella.  
"Hay que acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas", murmuró Urano con el rostro desencajado.  
Las piernas le fallaron y Venus la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Rodeó con un brazo su cintura y la llevó con las demás. Tenían que dar la terrible noticia a la Reina Serenity y a Michiru, la hija de Lady Neptuno.

La amarga noticia todavía no había llegado al planeta Saturno, donde se encontraban las nuevas Outer Senshi y sus tropas buscando a Titán. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban frente al Palacio del planeta de los anillos. Entrar no fue tan difícil como abrirse paso por los pasillos. Pero no fue nada que los elementos que las protegían no pudieran vencer. Saturno había sido abandonado cuando la guerra se había mudado al planeta Urano. Sus soldados estaban dispersos por el palacio, semi-abandonado,  
analizando las pérdidas sufridas. Corrieron guiadas por Hotaru en dirección al Salón del Trono. La pequeña Guerrero de Saturno tenía el presentimiento de que su padre se encontraba en el Palacio.  
No se equivocó. Titán estaba sentado en el trono. Su gigantesca figura estaba hundida en la silla real, la mirada perdida y el rostro burlón fue lo primero que vieron al entrar en la Sala. Hotaru desenvainó su espada y se abalanzó sobre Titán, gritando a pleno pulmón. A media carrera, una mujer alta, de largo cabello pelirrojo y mirada de fuego, bajó del techo y se situó tras Titán, abrazándole ligeramente y riendo a carcajadas. La joven guerrero de la destrucción siguió corriendo hasta el trono, pero al llegar, tanto la figura de su padre como la de la mujer habían desaparecido. Lanzó, furiosa, su espada al trono, en cuyo respaldo se quedó clavada.  
"Juro que te mataré, padre" susurró. "¡TE MATARÉ!"


	17. Amor al Mar

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 16. Amor al mar**

Aquel planeta era más bello de lo que había llegado a imaginar. El agua lo cubría casi todo. El palacio y algunas montañas eran lo único que asomaban, desafiantes, entre las olas. Las almenas del Palacio tenían forma de tridente, las montañas eran muy altas. El mar rugía valientemente, las olas golpeaban las rocas furiosamente, las sirenas cantaban de forma irresistible. Se sorprendió de descubrir que se trataba de mujeres increíblemente bellas, que en lugar de piernas tenían cola de pez. Nadaban de forma elegante, exquisita, saltando entre las olas de forma parecida a como tantas y tantas veces había intentado hacer Michiru en la piscina del Reino de la Luna.  
Haruka respiró hondo y saboreó la sal que inundaba los poros de su piel, mezclada con la brisa que jugaba con su pelo. Acababa de enamorarse de aquel planeta. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la esencia de Michiru...  
Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar de toda aquella belleza... deseaba no haber tenido que pisar jamás aquel bello planeta en aquellas circunstancias. Lady Neptuno, la madre de Michiru, había muerto en el campo de batalla y ellas habían viajado al Planeta de los Océanos a despedirse de ella.  
Vio a Michiru caminando lentamente hacia ella y la esperó pacientemente. La tristeza se había adueñado de su inocente mirada azul, el cansancio y la falta de sueño, también. Cuando tuvo a Michiru a su lado no se atrevió a tocarla, tenía miedo de que se deshiciera con la más ligera de las caricias. Tampoco se atrevió a decirle nada. Aunque sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho no sabía qué hacer o decir para conseguir que Michiru se sintiera mejor. La joven princesa de Neptuno mantenía la mirada perdida, fija en el horizonte.  
De repente, Haruka sintió la aguamarina cabeza de su amada apoyada en su hombro y contuvo el aliento. ¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Debía decirle algo?  
Fue Michiru quien actuó. Rodeó con los brazos la cintura de su rubia amante y, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Haruka la abrazó amorosamente, sintiendo que su vista se nublaba también.  
"Llora, Michiru, llora", susurró con voz ronca. "Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo que necesites."  
Y levantó la vista hacia el firmamento, donde su planeta natal brillaba de forma amenazadora. Nunca había sentido miedo de Urano, nunca... hasta ahora. Y sintió que el mar le transmitía energía y un odio que le hizo jurar que vengaría la muerte de Lady Neptuno, ya que, si Hotaru no acababa con Titán y con la mujer de cabello rojo, lo haría ella con sus propias manos.  
Agachó la cabeza susurrando tiernas palabras al oído de Michiru y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el dolor de su amada inundaba también su propio corazón.  
No se fijó que, tras unas rocas, una mujer contemplaba la escena, abandonando el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Michiru dedicó un doloroso discurso de despedida a su madre, cuyo cuerpo yacía en el fondo del océano que rodeaba el Palacio de Neptuno. Abrazó ligeramente a su padre, cuyo demacrado rostro indicaba cuánto sufría la muerte de su amada esposa y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Haruka. Los cañones del Palacio de Neptuno lanzaron una salva, para dar constancia de la muerte de un miembro de la familia real y cuando acabaron los cañonazos, el silencio, roto sólo por el suave murmullo del mar, lo cubrió todo.  
Lady Urano estaba algo separada de los demás, todavía cojeaba debido a la batalla y se apoyó en un bastón, mirando fijamente a su hija, que estrechaba dulcemente en brazos a la princesa de Neptuno.  
Las Inner Senshi tiraron flores al mar y dirigieron unas palabras de consuelo al esposo viudo.  
Anfítrite se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en el borde del precipicio en el que se habían reunido para despedirse de Lady Neptuno por última vez. Nadie sabía que, aunque Lady Neptuno se había casado con él por despecho, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y intentó hacerla feliz, aunque la tristeza eterna en los ojos de Lady Neptuno siempre le indicaron que no lo había conseguido. Siempre sospechó que Neptuno seguía  
enamorada todavía de Umbriel. En realidad, eso pensaban todos.  
Lady Urano dirigió una compasiva mirada a Anfítrite. Había sido una necia, si le hubiera confesado a Atlantis lo que sentía, quizás... ya no valía la pena pensar en ello. Ahora tenía que hablar con Haruka. No quería que su hija cayera en el mismo error que ella.  
"¿Qué?" exclamó Haruka, mirando boquiabierta a su madre. ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que había entre Michiru y ella?  
"Ya me has oído. No quiero que sigas viendo a la princesa de Neptuno. Lo digo por tu bien". Bajó la voz, amargamente.  
Había visto la mirada enamorada de su hija, había visto que Michiru la correspondía en igual medida, había presenciado su encuentro en el planeta de los océanos... y eso sumado a los rumores que corrían en el Reino de la Luna, le hizo tomar la decisión de pedirle a su hija que rompiera su relación con  
la hija de Lady Neptuno. Su experiencia le decía que era lo mejor, que aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso.  
"No pienso hacerlo, madre. No me importa lo que me pase, estoy enamorada de ella y no pienso abandonarla, y menos ahora, que es cuando más me necesita", afirmó con rotundidad Haruka, enfrentándose a su madre sin titubear.  
Lady Urano suspiró. Era cierto que la situación entre Haruka y Michiru era muy diferente a la suya con Lady Neptuno pero... una relación de ese tipo... la Reina no la toleraría jamás.  
"¿No te das cuenta de que es una relación sin futuro? No podréis tener hijos, ¿cómo vas a solucionar el problema de la descendencia?" preguntó Lady Urano acercándose, con la ayuda del bastón, a una ventana para contemplar el mar, que tanto le recordaba a la compañera perdida.  
"Ya hemos pensado en eso. La hermana de Michiru, Nereida, puede ser la futura Guerrero Neptuno y... bueno, había pensado que con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata, o quizás Némesis..."   
"¿Tu prima? ¿Esa desgraciada que sólo piensa en divertirse? ¿Qué le dirás a la Reina cuando os pida que rompáis vuestra relación?"  
"Ya es tarde para pedirlo, madre. Yo haría cualquier cosa por el Reino de la Luna y por la Reina Serenity... pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar a Michiru bajo ningún concepto. No quiero que me pase como a ti, madre." murmuró mirando a su madre.  
Lady Urano se dio media vuelta y miró aturdida a su hija.  
"¿Como a mi?" preguntó arqueando una ceja.   
"Yo siempre sospeché que no odiabas a Neptuno. Tú sentías por ella algo parecido a lo que yo siento por Michiru. Lo sé porque tu forma de mirar el mar es parecida a la mía."   
Lady Urano se echó a reir de forma amarga.  
"Y qué sabrás tú de mi, ¿eh?" dejó de reir de repente, su rostro mortalmente serio. Suspiró apenada. "Creo que lo que yo sentía por Lady Neptuno no era tan fuerte como lo que sientes tú por Michiru. La prueba es que yo nunca le confesé a ella lo que sentía y tú sí lo has hecho. Por no contar que me casé con aquel imbécil..." bajó la voz mirando otra vez por la ventana.  
"¿No amabas a papá?" preguntó Haruka, que siempre pensó que Lady Urano odiaba a Neptuno porque ella había estado prometida a Umbriel. También pensaba que Neptuno, a su vez, odiaba a Urano porque era ella la que se había casado con él. Y ahora... ¿resulta que todo era una farsa? No comprendía nada. ¿Acaso su madre había estado enamorada de Lady Neptuno?  
"No voy a contarte mi vida, pequeña entrometida", respondió su madre con sorna, sonriendo burlona. Luego se puso seria de nuevo. "Sólo quiero decirte que a mi, en realidad, no me importa en absoluto que tengas una relación con Michiru. Me gusta esa chica, es muy agradable. Se parece a su madre... Sólo quiero prevenirte de lo que te espera. Cuando la Reina Serenity se entere de esto os castigará. Están prohibidas las relaciones amorosas entre Guerreros."  
"No me rendiré, madre. Que haga lo que quiera su majestad. Yo no pienso abandonar a Michiru."  
Y dicho esto, Haruka se fue con paso firme y decidido, dejando a Lady Urano mirando de forma ausente el mar, al otro lado de la ventana.


	18. Dulces Dieciseis

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 17. Dulces dieciséis**

"Me han dicho que va a haber muchos chicos guapos en la fiesta", suspiró Minako arreglándose el tocado de flores que lucía su rubio cabello largo.  
La cabeza de Makoto apareció encima, en el reflejo del espejo, alisándose el flequillo que lucía su frente y ajustándose la cinta verde que llevaba en el cuello.  
"Pues espero que tengas razón... ¿Con quién van a ir las demás al baile?" preguntó.  
Minako se dirigió al tocador y se aplicó una fina capa de carmín sobre los labios, esbozando una mueca delante del espejo.  
"Puesss... no lo sé. Que yo sepa Ami no tiene pareja, y Rei últimamente tan sólo vuela alrededor de Usagi como si fuera su sombra." Makoto levantó las cejas, asombrada. "Eh, que yo no he dicho nada raro, no seas malpensada. Y las Outer Senshi... no sé, desde que fueron nombradas Guerreros apenas aparecen por aquí. Pero me han dicho que han venido a la fiesta con las Inner Senshi. Supongo que irán sin pareja... bueno, no todas".  
"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó Makoto dándose media vuelta y mirando fijamente a su casi hermana. "Tú sabes algo que yo no sé. ¡Cuéntamelo!"  
"No. Es un secreto". Se echó a reir de forma involuntaria cuando Makoto se aprovechó de su punto débil: las cosquillas. "Vale, vale, ¡¡¡VALE! Te lo contaré. Las Outer Senshi que sí tienen pareja son Haruka y Michiru."  
Makoto sonrió con complicidad. "¿Y quiénes son sus parejas, Minako? Espera, deja que lo adivine. Seguro que son príncipes de Saturno o de mi planeta. Han pasado mucho tiempo allí en estos últimos meses."  
Minako se echó a reir por lo bajo.  
"No voy a ser yo quien te chafe la sorpresa. Ya lo verás tú misma." Y riendo, se puso una máscara rosa, del mismo color que su vestido, sobre los ojos.

Ami jugueteaba de forma ausente con su antifaz, esperando a que Rei acabara de peinarse. Dio un par de vueltas delante del espejo y no parecía sentirse satisfecha con lo que veía. Ami levantó la vista, impacientemente.  
"Rei, deja ya de perder el tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde."   
"Pero es que creo que este color no va conmigo", se quejó la morena. "Creo que debería probar con el roj... ¡EH!"  
Ami se había puesto en pie de repente y tiraba de su brazo, cogiendo de la mesa el antifaz de la joven princesa de Marte y saliendo del dormitorio.  
"Venga, que es tarde. No querrás llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Usagi, ¿no?" miró de reojo a Rei, que se sonrojó ligeramente.  
"N.. no, claro, claro que no", balbuceó dejándose llevar por el pasillo.

"Con ese antifaz no te había reconocido, Hotaru", sonrieron los escarlatas ojos de Setsuna a su compañera a través del antifaz verde oscuro que la tapaba. "Has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos."  
Hotaru se levantó el suyo momentáneamente y sonrió. Hacía varios meses que no se veían. La nueva Guerrero Plutón había ido a las Puertas del Tiempo y ahora pasaba mucho tiempo allí, controlando cómo fluía el pasado, el presente y el futuro y buscando pistas que pudieran identificar a la misteriosa dama que estaba con Titán el día que entraron en el Palacio de Saturno.  
"Sí, pero a veces creo que nunca seré tan alta como tú", levantó la vista y tras Setsuna divisó a Michiru, cogida del brazo de un alto muchacho. Levantó la mano, sonriendo y la joven de cabello aguamarina la vio, acercándose hacia sus amigas con su acompañante.  
"Hola", las saludó, a través de su máscara, verde turquesa. "Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Setsuna. ¿Cómo estás?"  
"No tan bien como tú pero no me puedo quejar", respondió Setsuna mirando al acompañante de Michiru significativamente.  
"¡Setsuna!" se echó a reir la ahora Guerrero Neptuno.  
"¿Dónde está Haruka?" preguntó Hotaru colocándose de nuevo el antifaz sobre el rostro.  
"¿Qué? Si está aquí conmigo." Señaló al joven acompañante, bajo cuya máscara blanca, del mismo color que el traje que llevaba, apareció un rostro juguetón, dedicándole una mueca burlona.   
"A veces creo que tendrás 80 años y seguiré tomándote el pelo con las mismas bromas de siempre",  
sonrió Haruka pasando la mano de forma paternal sobre la cabeza de la pequeña guerrero de Saturno.  
Hotaru miró de reojo a Haruka.  
"¿Por qué te has vestido así?" le preguntó.  
"Porque estamos en una fiesta de disfraces", respondió Haruka guiñándole el ojo.  
Setsuna miraba a sus compañeras seriamente. Si Haruka iba vestida de chico no levantarían tantas sospechas pero de todas formas se exponían demasiado a ser descubiertas por la Reina Serenity.  
"Os váis a meter en un lío, ¿lo sabéis?" susurró.  
Haruka asintió, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Michiru, que frunció el ceño.  
"Setsuna, estamos hartas de los rumores y de tener que vernos a escondidas. Llevamos dos años huyendo y nos hemos cansado de hacerlo. Vamos a dar la cara", Michiru pasó el brazo por la cintura de Haruka y la atrajo hacia ella. "Podemos contar con vosotras, ¿no?"  
Hotaru asintió sonriendo.  
"Ya sabéis que sí. Sólo espero que la Reina sea tan comprensiva como nosotras", murmuró Setsuna.

Las princesas de los planetas cálidos bajaron la escalinata lentamente, en el momento en que comenzaron a sonar las trompetas. La Reina Serenity hizo acto de aparición en la sala con Usagi, su hija, a su derecha. Las dos iban vestidas de forma parecida, con un vestido blanco holgado, en el caso de la Reina, más ceñido en el caso de la princesa heredera, que en ambas llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su peinado y rostro  
sereno y tranquilo las hizo parecer casi iguales bajo la luz de las lámparas del Salón de Ceremonias. La orquesta comenzó a sonar. La dulce música de un vals llenó la Sala de luz y color, de harmonía.

"¿Me concedéis este baile, bella dama?" preguntó Haruka dedicando una reverencia a su pareja.  
"Por supuesto, noble caballero", aceptó Michiru, siguiéndole el juego.  
Ambas comenzaron a bailar con maestría entre las numerosas parejas que se encontraban reunidas.  
"Hotaru, recuérdame que le pida un baile a Haruka más tarde", comentó Setsuna, sonriendo a la feliz pareja que acababa de dejarlas.  
"¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo a mi, señorita?" sonó una masculina voz detrás suyo.  
Setsuna se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un chico alto, aparentemente guapo, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta con aquel blanco antifaz que llevaba sobre los ojos, que parecían azules. Llevaba el cabello corto, negro, ligeramente ondulado y un traje negro con pajarita blanca elegante, distinguido. Dirigió una sonrisa al desconocido y aceptó la enguantada mano que el muchacho le ofrecía, avanzando hacia  
el centro de la sala, donde Haruka y Michiru le dirigieron una sonrisa de complicidad.   
"Bailáis muy bien milady", murmuró el caballero a Setsuna, sonriendo amablemente mientras la llevaba grácilmente por la pista de baile.  
Setsuna se echó a reir, ligeramente sonrojada bajo la máscara. Se sentía ligera en aquellos momentos, le pareció que en cualquier momento echaría a volar.  
"El mérito es vuestro, caballero", contestó la alta joven de Plutón.  
El chico se echó a reir por lo bajo, dejando que la música le condujese como si se encontrase en trance. Era la primera vez que visitaba la Luna. Su padre le había dicho que la gente del Reino de la Luna era pedante, orgullosa, pagada de sí misma, pero a él aquella gente tan distinguida y amable le parecía agradable. Y la joven con la que bailaba, con aquella belleza sobrenatural, se adivinaba que debajo del antifaz había un rostro encantador. Aquella mirada escarlata sólo podía ser el anticipo de un maravilloso rostro.

"Lleváis un vestido exquisito, milady", sonrió el enmascarado.  
Tenía una cabellera larga, rizada, de color castaño y unos ojos cuyo color no llegó a definir con precisión. Quizás verdes, quizás azules. Makoto sonreía feliz, abrumada con tantas atenciones y delicadezas por parte de aquel joven militar. Llevaba un traje marcial de color azul, con bandas negras en la solapa y botas del mismo color. La capa caía elegantemente sobre sus anchos hombros. Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, unos ojos irresistibles, un cabello sedoso, una boca tentadora...  
Makoto agitó la cabeza saliendo del trance en el que la esencia de aquel joven la sumía y siguió bailando mientras duró aquel vals, y siguió bailando cuando el vals acabó y empezó una melodía más rápida.  
El baile continuó cuando el joven la llevó diestramente hacia el enorme balcón del palacio. Y sus pies bailaban de forma involuntaria cuando el joven la abrazó ligeramente, de forma sutil, hablando y riendo.  
Sin saber cómo se encontró charlando animadamente y de todos los temas imaginables con aquel perfecto desconocido pero, de alguna manera, la forma en que él la miraba le indicó que él era especial...  
¿Un flechazo? Algunos le llamarían así al ligero cosquilleo que sentía en el pecho y que subía a la garganta, le nublaba la vista y la hacía sentirse ligera. A ella no le importó. Siguió bailando. Y también bailaba cuando pasó los brazos sobre el cuello del alto muchacho y cuando él se inclinó para besarla y sus labios se encontraron, comenzando a dialogar sin palabras.


	19. De la Tierra a la Luna

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 18. De la Tierra a la Luna**

Rei fue a buscar un par de copas de ponche. Usagi tenía sed y se sentía algo incómoda delante de tanta gente, siendo el centro de atención. Cuando fue a servirse su mano coincidió con la de otra persona, y levantó la vista balbuceando disculpas.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada fulminante, seria, amenazante incluso, pero terriblemente atrayente. Sintió miedo ligeramente y miró de reojo a Usagi. El dueño de aquellos ojos era un joven militar, alto, rubio, de cabello corto y ligeramente rizado. Había muchos militares en la fiesta, todavía se estaba en guerra en los planetas exteriores y, junto con las Guerreros, habían venido también comandantes y altos militares del Reino de la Luna.  
"Lo siento" le respondió una voz ronca, profunda, tan seductora como la fiera mirada que le dirigió en todo momento. El joven cogió los vasos que tenía Rei en la mano y le sirvió ponche. Se sirvió y la tensión de su mirada pareció relajarse.  
"No me siento cómodo en este tipo de fiestas, ¿sabes? Pero para serte sincero, no me ha quedado otro remedio que venir" susurró, su rostro intentaba sonreir, pero aquella expresión le parecía una mueca  
burlona y algo cruel.  
"Claro, ehm... disculpa, ¿eh?" sonrió, alejándose del rubio militar y andando deprisa hacia Usagi.   
Caray, qué gente tan rara que viene a Palacio pensó, mirando de reojo al joven, que no apartó su agresiva mirada de ella.  
"¡Gracias, Rei!" sonrió Serenity cariñosamente, cogiendo un vaso de ponche de las manos de la princesa de Marte. "Estoy pasando una calor aquí..."  
"Usagi, ¿quién es ese chico?" preguntó Rei, señalando al rubio militar de antes.  
La Pequeña Dama se encogió de hombros.  
"Ni idea. Ha venido tanta gente hoy... y para serte sincera no conozco ni a la mitad." le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.  
Rei volvió a mirar de reojo a aquel rubio intrigante, pero enseguida volvió a prestar atención a Usagi, que le enseñaba risueña lo bien conjuntado que llevaba el adorno floral del pelo y el vestido.

"Vaaamos, un baile, sólo uno. Prometo ser buena chica" le guiñó el ojo Minako al joven alto y de cabello largo y liso, casi blanco, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
Se trataba de un joven militar. Casaca azul, pantalón del mismo color, bandas negras con botas a juego y capa blanca completaban el atuendo de aquel joven con mirada crítica.   
"No, gracias", sonrió débilmente el muchacho, intentando deshacerse de una algo ebria Minako.  
"¿Sabes que dentro de poco seré una Inner Senshi?" dijo la joven rubia al militar, acercándose peligrosamente. "Tienes delante de ti a la futura Guerrero Venus".  
De repente sintió que alguien tiraba de su manga. La princesa de Venus se giró molesta, apoyándose en el fuerte pecho del militar y se encontró con Ami, la princesa de Mercurio, sonrojada fuertemente y con cara de pocos amigos.  
"Creo que has bebido demasiado, Minako", susurró duramente. "Te estás poniendo en evidencia" agregó de forma sombría.  
"¡Ami, no seas mojigata! ¡Baila con el amigo de este guapo soldado!" exclamó Minako colgándose del brazo del joven de cabello largo.  
A su lado había un joven muchacho, aproximádamente de la edad de las princesas del Milenio de Plata, de cabello largo, rizado y rubio y aspecto infantil. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Minako y se sirvió una copa de ponche.   
"Kunzite", dijo mientras se servía. "Tendríamos que irnos ya, es tarde."  
El joven de cabello cano se dio media vuelta, dejando suavemente a Minako sobre Ami.  
"Lo siento, rubia... en otra ocasión. Milady, cuidad de vuestra amiga, no parece encontrarse bien", finalizó dirigiéndose a Ami, que asintió de forma educada. Salió al balcón sintiendo que los invitados de la fiesta eran un enemigo burlón con la intención de hacerle pasar un mal rato. Se quitó los blancos guantes y los depositó suavemente sobre la barandilla del balcón, respirando hondo y mirando al horizonte. El soldado rubio que se había fijado en Rei antes le había pedido un baile y su amiga aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. Como se sentía sola decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ella era una persona habladora y dicharachera, pero ver a sus amigas con pareja la  
hizo sentirse melancólica. Ser la heredera del Milenio de Plata era a veces una tarea muy complicada. Debía mantenerse alejada de la gente, de sus amigas... Suspiró. La Tierra brillaba encima de su cabeza, iluminando de forma sutil el lago de los jardines del Palacio de la Luna.  
"¿Habéis estado alguna vez en la Tierra, milady?" sonó una voz a sus espaldas.  
Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un alto joven, de cabello moreno y antifaz blanco. Llevaba un traje negro y pajarita blanca. El chico sonrió y se quitó el antifaz, pasándose la enguantada mano por el pelo. Tenía los ojos azules y un rostro agradable, iluminado por la luz de la Tierra.   
"No", reconoció "pero me gustaría visitarla un día. Dicen que la gente es muy agradable" sonrió.  
"Eso piensa todo el mundo desde que el Milenio de Plata está intentando formalizar un pacto con nosotros." contestó el joven seriamente.  
Usagi dirigió una mirada de soslayo al joven. ¿"Nosotros"? Debía tratarse de un habitante de la Tierra...  
"Yo creo que el pacto es lo que más os conviene" respondió Usagi levantando la cabeza hacia el azulado planeta. "Os ofrecemos protección y tecnología a cambio de vuestra ayuda en la adversidad".  
"Habláis como una diplomática de la Luna."   
"Como Princesa Heredera ésa es mi obligación, caballero".   
El joven dio un paso atrás, percatándose de que estaba hablando con la anfitriona de la fiesta y esbozó una reverencia.  
"Perdonadme, milady, no me había dado cuenta de que sois vos la joven Serenity, la princesa de la que tanto se habla en mi planeta últimamente. Yo soy Endimión, príncipe heredero de la Tierra, primogénito del Rey Hiperión."   
"Encantada" sonrió Usagi ofreciéndole una mano. "Pero podéis llamarme Usagi, si no os importa."  
Endimión se la estrechó y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sonrió fingiendo normalidad y comenzó a hablar de las delicias de la Tierra, mientras Usagi le miraba sonriendo.

Setsuna se sirvió un vaso de ponche y vio a su joven pareja de baile en el balcón. Quiso acercarse a él pero le vio acompañado... de la princesa de la Luna. Sintió la furia acumulándose en su interior cuando el aguijonazo de los celos se asentó en su corazón. Vio a Rei, que acababa de dejar al joven militar rubio con el que hacía rato que bailaba, acercarse al balcón aunque se detuvo cuando vio a la Pequeña Dama hablando con Endimión. Vio un destello de ira en sus ojos. Por su parte, ella había bailado toda la noche  
con el joven Príncipe Endimión de la Tierra y le conocía a la perfección. En una sóla noche sabía lo triste que se sentía él en la Tierra, rodeado de una familia estricta, de una hermana que murió cuando él apenas era un niño y otra que hacía varios meses que había desaparecido. Decían las malas lenguas que se había fugado con un jefe de la Guardia Real de la Tierra, fuera como fuese, lo cierto es que la joven había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.  
Endimión sufría la tensión de ser el heredero de la corona de la Tierra y las contradicciones que su familia establecía en la conveniencia de un pacto con la Luna. Era un joven algo solitario, aunque sus mejores amigos eran los cuatro Generales de su Guardia Personal. Endimión era sensible, un joven preocupado por su planeta. La Tierra había mantenido su independencia desde los inicios del Milenio de Plata, se desarrolló sin necesidad de ayuda y las cosas iban bien. Una joven dama del Reino Oscuro había ido a la  
Tierra hacía unos días ofreciéndoles un pacto de amistad si les ayudaban a acabar con la Luna y el Milenio de Plata. Hiperión, su padre, no sabía en qué bando ponerse. Setsuna creía conocer a Endimión a la perfección. En tan sólo unas horas se encontraron los dos hablando animadamente... tal y como ahora estaba haciendo él con la Pequeña Dama.  
"Ése chico no es tu pareja de baile, Setsuna?" sonó una dulce voz a su lado: Michiru. No tuvo ni siquiera que mirarla de reojo para saber que se trataba de ella. Asintió con la cabeza, guardando silencio y se limitó a mirar fijamente a la joven pareja que charlaba en el balcón. Hotaru no paraba de reir mientras Haruka le hacía dar vueltas en la Sala de Baile. Algunas princesas la miraban con envidia, la atravesaban con miradas llenas de odio. Haruka iba vestida como un hombre y podía hacerse pasar por tal sin dificultad. Hacía unos minutos, la Reina Serenity se había acercado a saludar a Michiru, cuando estaban bailando las dos y no la había reconocido. Cuando lo hizo su rostro no mostraba complacencia precísamente, pero se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces, como argumentó Haruka, y los invitados podían disfrazarse de lo que quisieran. La Reina Serenity suspiró resignadamente, ya se había hecho a la idea de que ver a la princesa de Urano con un vestido era más difícil que encontrar señales de vida en el Sol.  
"No tenía ni idea de que bailaras tan bien, Haruka", sonrió cuando la música se convirtió en un dulce vals.   
La rubia princesa sonrió orgullosa y la fue guiando suavemente hacia el centro de la Sala.  
"Michiru me enseñó hace unos cuantos años", sonrió nostálgica. "pero no se dio cuenta de que me enseñó a bailar como un hombre. Si un soldado de los de aquí me pidiera un baile creo que tendría que ser yo quien le llevase a él", se echó a reir por lo bajo.  
Hotaru miró a su alrededor, dejándose llevar.  
"No creo que ningún hombre de esta sala se atreva a pedirte un baile", Haruka la miró sorprendida. "Lo digo por la forma en que vas vestida".  
La ahora Guerrero Urano se echó a reir a carcajadas y le dio la razón a su morena pareja de baile.  
Bailaron hasta notar el cansancio en los pies y entonces se dirigieron a una mesa en la que servirse unas copas de ponche. Haruka se fue a buscar un par de vasos y cuando regresó a la mesa, Hotaru había desaparecido.

Usagi se dejó envolver por el cálido abrazo del príncipe de la Tierra. La esencia de las rosas inundó sus sentidos transportándola a mundos de ensueño, a manantiales de agua fresca y a valles sembrados de tintes rojos, amarillos y verdes. Endimión era tan tierno, tan amable... era un seductor. Lo supo en cuanto le vio por primera vez. Aquella mirada azul, aquel mar brillante que se iluminaba cuando hablaba de la Tierra con la nostalgia del exiliado, delataba una sensibilidad exquisita. La música dejó de sonar pero no quiso separarse de aquel calor que sentía en su piel, del suave terciopelo de la camisa y la chaqueta rozando su mejilla, de la enguantada mano, cálida, apoyada en su espalda desnuda.   
"Usagi" susurró aquel príncipe azul, aquel ser maravilloso que había salido de un cuento de hadas.  
La velada estaba a punto de terminar. Cerró los ojos movida por un impulso y no se sorprendió cuando el beso la atrapó en un halo luminoso que la cegó momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos, humedecidos por la emoción, encontrándose con los de Endimión, a milímetros de los suyos.

Mientras esperaba a Haruka, la princesa de Saturno se fijó en una alta figura que había pasado como un suspiro por la sala y que atrajo su atención. Sintió el pelo de la nuca erizado y un escalofrío de terror heló sus venas. Siguió a aquella enorme sombra que se movía entre los invitados con un terrible presentimiento.  
"Por fin te encuentro", susurró cuando llegó a una estancia privada, alejada del bullicio del Salón de Ceremonias, lejos de la música y la gente.  
Titán se enfrentó a su hija, con el rostro marcado por las arrugas de la madurez, las ojeras de las largas noches de vela y las cicatrices de la guerra. El asesino, el conspirador, el padre... todo en uno, se hallaba delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos de forma retadora y orgullosa.  
"He venido a buscarte, hija mía" tronó la voz del rey de Saturno. "Quiero que te unas a mi en la batalla", le pidió.  
Hotaru dio dos pasos atrás, apoyándose en una pared. Intentó recuperar el aliento sin aparentar sentir el miedo que se instalaba en sus articulaciones. Altiva, levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su padre.  
"Soy una Outer Senshi y mi obligación es luchar por el Milenio de Plata, dando mi vida si es preciso", entonó el consabido discurso de forma rítmica y pausada. "Pero tú ya sabías cuál iba a ser mi respuesta. ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
Titán se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una ventana. Los jardines de la Luna estaban iluminados. Tenía suerte de que aquélla fuera una fiesta de disfraces. Si no lo hubiera sido, entrar y salir de aquel Palacio fortificado sin ser visto le habría sido imposible.  
"Sólo vengo a contarte mi versión de la historia. La soberana del Reino Oscuro, Beryl, me ha pedido que me alíe con ella en una conspiración contra el Milenio de Plata. Los planetas exteriores siempre han sido diferentes a los interiores. Necesitamos acción, hija, un gobierno que nos lleve a avanzar, no a retroceder. Serenity está tan pendiente de los planetas interiores que nos margina sin piedad. Mira a tu alrededor. Estás rodeada de hipócritas y pedantes que sólo saben mirarse a sí mismos en los espejos y  
ponerse vestidos que vayan a juego con sus pendientes. Date una vuelta por los planetas fríos, Hotaru. Contempla con tus propios ojos el hambre, las duras condiciones climáticas..."  
"...la guerra", susurró Hotaru, bajando la vista. Al momento la levantó, con determinación. "la guerra que TU has provocado, padre. Eres el mismo de siempre, no has cambiado nada. Cuando rompía un jarrón en Palacio me azotabas con el cinturón. Ahora quieres someter al cinturón a todos los planetas exteriores, al Milenio de Plata. Acabaste poco a poco con la vida de mamá y eso es algo que no te perdonaré jamás."  
"Tu madre siempre fue una persona enfermiza", contestó Titán con rostro sombrío, a la defensiva. "Pero tú eres fuerte, eres como yo."  
Hotaru se echó a reir y negó con la cabeza.  
"No, te equivocas, padre. Yo no soy como tú y nunca lo seré. Ahora será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que te atrapen los Guardas de Palacio."  
Titán se dirigió a la puerta y, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, se dio media vuelta y miró fijamente a Hotaru.   
"Eres hija mía, te guste o no."  
"La próxima vez que nos veamos... te mataré". Susurró la princesa de Saturno, con la vista fija en los jardines del Palacio, al otro lado de la ventana.  
Y se quedó mirando por la ventana aún después de haberse marchado su padre.


	20. Prueba en Astrea

El Milenio de Plata 

Escrito por: Tenou Haruka

**Capítulo 19. Prueba en Astrea**

Astrea era un asteroide traicionero. El clima era muy cálido y el territorio desértico totalmente, pero ésa era una ventaja para ellas: el enemigo no tendría dónde esconderse.  
El cielo no tenía nubes, el sol castigaba sin piedad el árido terreno que pisaban. Los pies se hundían en la arena y el olor a azufre provocó un ataque de tos a Ami cuando llegaron al asteroide. Había llegado el momento en que las princesas de los planetas interiores debían someterse a la prueba.  
Minako se convirtió en guía provisional, ya que su madre era líder de las Inner Senshi y ella, al convertirse en Guerrero Venus, seguramente también heredaría ese cargo.  
Ami se colocó un visor sobre los ojos, utilizándolo como escáner para localizar al enemigo, un grupo de 12 criaturas sacadas de las mazmorras del Palacio de la Luna.  
Aquellos seres, humanos, demonios y bestias de cualquier tipo, tenían a su favor el ansia de supervivencia y el deseo de libertad. Ahora eran máquinas de matar. Las princesas tenían a su favor los años de práctica en combate y estrategia, ganar sería un juego de niños... en teoría.  
Rei se quedó en la retaguardia, cubriendo las espaldas de Ami mientras Makoto, la más fuerte físicamente de las cuatro, se ponía en cabeza para recibir al enemigo.  
"Ganarán sin problemas", comentó Usagi con la mirada fija en el monitor que mostraba los movimientos de las princesas. "Vamos, Rei", susurró entre dientes.   
El rostro de Lady Urano, a través de las ojeras, mostraba seguridad, firmeza. Ella creía en las chicas que sus compañeras y ella misma habían entrenado desde que eran unas niñas; ahora tenían ya los 16, estaban a punto de ser nombradas Guerreros, ¿cómo no confiar en ellas?  
La Reina Serenity miraba el monitor con recelo. Las Outer Senshi habían entrenado bien a las princesas de los planetas cálidos. Era una lástima que la muerte de Saturno y la de Neptuno, más recientemente, hubieran dejado a Lady Urano amargada y triste. Aunque no se llevó nunca bien con Neptuno, supuso que debía ser muy duro ser la única Outer Senshi original con vida.

"SUPREM THUNDER!"  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
Los dos ataques conjuntados de Makoto y Minako dieron de lleno en tres de los doce enemigos, dejándolos fuera de combate.   
Era notable el grado de compenetración entre aquellas dos chicas, que habían vivido juntas y eran amigas desde la más tierna infancia, desde que Lady Júpiter y su marido murieron dejando a Makoto huérfana, al cuidado de Lady Venus.  
Lady Urano sonrió satisfecha. Sintió un agudo y doloroso pinchazo en el pecho, cuando la melancolía, la soledad y la añoranza por los viejos tiempos se apoderó de su corazón. Makoto y Minako eran como ella y Atlantis antes de convertirse en Guerreros. Fuertes, jóvenes, vitales... amigas. El miedo y una ley que prohíbe las relaciones sentimentales entre las Guerreros le hizo enterrar sus sentimientos por Lady Neptuno pero se conformó siempre con la amistad desinteresada que le ofrecía aquella joven de ojos marinos, cabello azul y sonrisa contagiosa.  
"Son una pareja formidable, ¿no te parece, Lady Urano?" preguntó la Reina Serenity, mirando de soslayo a la Guerrero del Cielo. "Me recuerdan a Haruka y a Michiru".  
"Haruka y Michiru son mejores, están más compenetradas y son más fuertes en todos los aspectos", respondió Lady Urano con la mirada perdida en el monitor. "pero sí, yo también creo que Makoto y Minako son una pareja formidable."  
"Ellas nunca podrían igualar el grado de compenetración de Haruka y Michiru", comentó Usagi, segura de sí misma.  
"Con un poco de entrenamiento mejorarán seguro", respondió su madre.  
"Hay cosas que ni siquiera un duro entrenamiento pueden conseguir, madre", sonrió Usagi.  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la Reina mirando escéptica a su hija.  
Usagi suspiró nostálgica, mirando la pantalla en la que aparecían sus amigas luchando.  
"Haruka y Michiru comparten algo superior a la amistad que une a Minako y a Makoto. Éso las hace más fuertes", volvió a suspirar. "las convierte en invencibles."   
La Reina Serenity miró significatívamente a Lady Urano, que bajó la vista, mirando al suelo de forma sombría.  
"Ya hablaremos de esto, Lady Urano", murmuró Serenity duramente. Makoto sonrió cuando vio caer a los primeros monstruos y corrió hacia el resto del grupo, que se acercaba a ellas a gran velocidad.  
"¡Espera, insensata!" le gritó Ami, extrayendo un mini-ordenador del bolsillo de la falda. "¡¡Los que quedan son más fuertes que los dos que hemos vencido!"   
Pero Makoto ya no escuchó a nadie. Sólo sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón tronando en los tímpanos, la adrenalina subiendo por la espina dorsal mientras el sudor se acumulaba en la frente y le hacía cosquillas al bajar por el rostro. El "Suprem Thunder" la había dejado cansada, pero aún podría realizar un "Sparkling Wide Pressure", su segundo ataque, si era necesario. Minako salió corriendo tras su compañera al escuchar el aviso de Ami, gritando a su casi hermana que retrocediera y las esperase.  
Rei soltó una maldición por lo bajo y lanzó un "Burning Mandala" hacia el grupo de criaturas demoníacas que se acercaba a ellas.  
"SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!"  
Una lluvia de burbujas de color azul salieron de las manos de Ami, rodeando el campo de batalla de una niebla espesa. Ami llamó a las demás y se arreplegaron, esperando a que, cuando la niebla se disipase, el enemigo se sintiera desorientado. En ese momento tendrían unas décimas de segundo para lanzar un ataque cada una. Minako organizó a sus compañeras para que dirigieran sus ataques de forma ordenada y esperaron.  
Los segundos que tardó la niebla en disiparse fueron eternos. Los labios secos, los ojos enrojecidos por la arena del desértico planeta, los nervios a flor de piel... la niebla se disipó y resonaron cuatro gritos en Astrea.  
"BURNING MANDALA!"  
"SUPREM THUNDER!"  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
Truenos, rayos, chorros de agua congelada y ardientes llamas rodearon a las cuatro princesas que, extenuadas, se limitaron a contemplar los efectos que creaban sus poderosos ataques. Los demonios caían de uno en uno, quemados, electrizados, congelados... el humo fue cegándolas al levantarse como un muro a su alrededor. Habían ganado, un silencio mortal se adueñó del escenario.   
Makoto dio un salto de alegría y abrazó a Ami, riendo y gritando. Minako se arrodilló en el suelo, dando las gracias a los dioses que la habían dejado salir ilesa de aquel primer combate. Rei suspiró aliviada y llamó a las demás para teleportarse de vuelta a la Luna.  
Usagi se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y dio las gracias a la diosa de la Luna por no dejar que les pasara nada malo a sus amigas. De repente, un destello entre los cadáveres amontonados atrajo su atención y vio cómo un rayo letal aparecía dirigiéndose... ¡¡¡hacia REI!  
Acumulando energía se teleportó en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo hasta Astrea. La Reina Serenity, aturdida, llamó a su hija, pero ya era tarde. Había desaparecido de la sala. Lady Urano soltó una maldición y corrió al monitor pero la conexión con Astrea se perdió, debido a un estallido de energía que tuvo lugar de forma repentina.

La princesa de la Luna apareció en el momento del ataque en Astrea. Dio vueltas mirando a su alrededor en busca de Rei pero sólo veía humo. De repente vio sombras entre la niebla y echó a correr, mas cuando llegó junto a sus compañeras las encontró arrodilladas alrededor de la morena princesa de Marte, intentando reanimarla. Makoto se encontraba al lado del cadáver del último enemigo, el que había atacado a Rei. La joven yacía en el suelo inconsciente y sangraba profusamente de una herida que tenía en el pecho.  
"¡¡¡¡REEEEEIIIII!" gritó Usagi, presa de un ataque de terror. Ami se puso el visor frente a los ojos y realizó un chequeo médico a la joven inconsciente, levantando los ojos tristemente a Usagi.  
"No sé si saldrá de ésta", murmuró al borde del llanto.  
"¡DE ESO NADA!" exclamó la princesa de la Luna. "¡Rei va a ponerse bien!"  
Usagi depositó las manos sobre el pecho de Rei, con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre sus manos y sobre el pecho de su amiga.  
"No voy a dejar que te mueras, ¿me oyes?" gritó, sollozando. De repente, de sus manos comenzó a salir un destello de luz dorada, muy ténue al principio, brillante más tarde. El plateado cabello de la princesa de la Luna comenzó a flotar llevado por una brisa provocada por la energía desplegada. Las demás princesas dejaron espacio a Usagi para que se concentrara con tranquilidad.  
"No permitiré que me dejes", susurró Usagi.   
En cuestión de minutos todo el cuerpo de Rei fue consumido por la luz. Al desaparecer, Astrea se sumió en penumbras. Usagi se quedó arrodillada al lado de Rei, respirando con dificultad, exhausta. Ami se inclinó sobre la joven princesa de Marte y vio que el pecho de la yaciente se levantaba y se agachaba de forma rítmica, débil pero constante. Sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa de la Luna.  
Usagi levantó la vista, aturdida, y vio que Rei respiraba casi con normalidad. Ami la dejó a solas con Rei y se fue a comunicarles la buena noticia a Makoto y a Minako, que estaban comprobando si los demás enemigos habían muerto. Usagi lo había conseguido, se sintió útil por primera vez en su vida. Dejándose llevar por las emociones, se inclinó sobre Rei y ligeramente, la besó en los labios. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía jubilosa, feliz. Se sentía ligera como una pluma y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían llorando, aunque ahora de alegría.  
Se puso en pie y, junto con las demás princesas de los planetas interiores, se teleportó de vuelta a la Luna, transportando el cuerpo de Rei.


	21. Ambiente enrarecido

Capítulo 20. Ambiente enrarecido

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Lady Urano? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Haruka y Michiru son amantes?" preguntó la Reina Serenity con el ceño fruncido. Caminaba de forma nerviosa de un lado a otro de la Sala de Reuniones. Lady Urano se encontraba sentada en la silla que solía ocupar con normalidad, con la vista baja y el rostro serio. Suspiró. Sabía que la Reina Serenity iba a condenar una relación así. Las Guerreros tenían prohibido enamorarse entre sí, bajo la excusa de que no podían mezclar su vida personal con sus obligaciones como guerrero. Hacía muchos años, Guerrero Venus se enamoró de Guerrero Marte y su historia acabó de forma dramática. En los libros de Historia se dice que Venus murió en una batalla, intentando salvar la vida de Marte y ésta, presa del dolor por la pérdida del ser amado, se suicidó, dejando el Reino de la Luna en manos del enemigo. Por suerte, aquella vez Júpiter y Mercurio salvaron la situación y arreplegaron las tropas con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata. La Reina Serenity que gobernaba el Milenio de Plata por entonces dictó una ley en la que prohibía las relaciones románticas entre la Guardia Imperial.

"Hablé con mi hija hace un tiempo", murmuró Lady Urano, evocando aquel lejano día en Neptuno, cuando vio con sus propios ojos el amor que profesaba Haruka a Michiru. "Pero las dos parecen decididas a seguir adelante, caiga quien caiga."

"¿Se enfrentarían a una Corte Marcial?" cuestionó Serenity acariciando las cortinas de la ventana de forma distraida.

"Están dispuestas a todo, majestad", contestó Lady Urano, poniéndose en pie y mirándola a los ojos.

"Y yo las apoyo."

"¿Te estás rebelando, Lady Urano?" preguntó la soberana de la Luna, con mirada escéptica. Urano suspiró y se acercó a la ventana. Puso una mano en el hombro de Serenity y levantó la vista, para mirarla a los ojos.

"No... por supuesto que no. Si no lo hice en el pasado, y creédme, me arrepiento por ello... ¿cómo voy a hacerlo ahora?" su vista se perdió en el horizonte de la Luna. "yo sólo digo que puedo comprenderlas. Hablad con ellas, majestad. Aunque no creo que vaya a servir de mucho", concluyó la dama de Urano, caminando hasta la puerta de forma ausente.

"Lady Urano, no os he dado permiso para salir", le recordó la Reina Serenity. Urano no se detuvo y, absorta en sus pensamientos, salió, cerrando la puerta delicadamente, tras ella.

Rei abrió los ojos, después de cuatro días de inconsciencia y sueños de todo tipo. Volvió a ver al hombre y a la mujer, en un palacio, rodeados de llamas, humo, ruinas. Vio un arma, una lanza, una guadaña quizás, bajando peligrosamente hacia el suelo. Se pasó la mano por la sien y se acarició la cabeza, que hacía horas que le dolía. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho cuando intentó levantarse, así que se quedó quieta. Miró a su derecha y vio un jarrón con flores lunares que parecían frescas y una tarjeta rosa con corazoncitos, firmada por Usagi. Sonrió.

"Veo que ya estás despierta", exclamó Ami al entrar en la habitación. Rei intentó incorporarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía muy cansada, así que se movió ligeramente, intentando sonreir a Ami.

"¿Cuánto llevo aquí?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Un par de semanas, pero mi madre dice que ya estás totalmente recuperada. Sólo necesitas algo de descanso. Tenías una buena herida, ¿sabes?" respondió Ami dejando una caja de galletas sobre la mesita en la que estaban las flores.

"¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? No me enteré de nada". se quejó Rei. Ami pasó la mano por su frente y le echó el pelo hacia atrás.

"No acabamos con todos los enemigos de Astrea. Uno sobrevivió y te lanzó un ataque que te habría matado si no hubiera sido por Usagi." Rei parpadeó, confundida.

"¿Usagi?" Ami sonrió y se sentó al borde de su cama, mirando fijamente el jarrón de flores de la mesita.

"No sé cómo lo hizo pero Usagi se teleportó y te curó con sus poderes. No sabía que tuviera energía curativa." comentó la joven princesa de Mercurio. Rei desvió la mirada hacia el jarrón de flores. Ella no recordaba casi nada de aquel día. Sólo un dolor intenso en el pecho y un calor... y una dulce sensación en los labios, tan efímera como el comento de paz que sintió tras la oleada de dolor.

"Yo creo que deberías darle las gracias a Usagi por salvarte la vida, Rei" le dijo Ami levantándose de la cama.

"Ha venido a visitarte cada día y siempre te ha traído flores frescas, recogidas del jardín de la Luna." Ami abrió la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral para mirar una vez más a Rei, que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Hacía muchos años que conocía a aquella joven y rebelde princesa de Marte y nunca la vio tan ensimismada y débil como ahora. Sintió deseos de ayudarla pero... sabía muy bien que había terrenos en los que la sencilla amistad, no tiene nada que hacer.

"¡Espero que estés arrepentida de tu comportamiento, señorita!" tronó la voz de la Reina Serenity en el Salón del Trono. Usagi miraba al suelo con la cabeza agachada y el rostro serio. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho? ¿De que lo habría hecho todas las veces que hubiera sido necesarias?

"¡Eres la princesa heredera, por Selene!" el rostro de su madre aparecía contrariado, enfadado como nunca lo había visto. Usagi recordó lo que había pasado en Astrea, cómo se dejó llevar por el miedo, por los sentimientos... pero Rei había estado en peligro, ¡podría haber muerto! No soportó el miedo a perderla, a no poder disfrutar de su risa, de aquella arrebatadora sonrisa salvaje y de las chispas de sus ojos cuando entrenaba, el mismo destello apasionado que emitían sus profundos ojos oscuros cuando dominaba el fuego. Si no hubiera conocido a la princesa de Marte, ella... ¿qué habría sido de ella, una niña mimada, una princesita solitaria en un enorme palacio de mármol y cristal, en una jaula de oro...? Levantó la cabeza y retó a su madre con la mirada. No, no se arrepentía de haber actuado sin pensar, de haberse dejado llevar por el corazón.

"Rei corría peligro. Actué de forma correcta", dijo con aplomo. Serenity la miró duramente por un momento, luego sus rasgos se suavizaron, negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el trono.

"¿No te das cuenta de que eres mi única hija? Ni puedes ni debes actuar a la ligera... aún te queda mucho por aprender" suspiró, cediendo ante la vida que desprendían los azules ojos de su hija.

Qué juventud, qué valor, qué corazón tan vivo. Envidiaba el valor de su hija porque ella nunca lo tuvo. Se levantó lentamente del trono y se acercó a su hija. Le acarició el pelo y sonrió, no podía evitar malcriarla. Quizás era ése el problema que tenía Usagi, que era una princesa mimada. Quizás no se equivocó cuando permitió que se entrenara con las princesas de los planetas cálidos. Puede que fuera lo correcto dejar que se hiciera amiga de ellas... aunque seguramente lo pasaría mal cuando tuviera que dejarlas marchar a sus puestos, cuando fueran nombradas Guerreros.

"¿Se puede?" preguntó Usagi asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería. Rei se encontraba meditando, con la cabeza agachada sobre las manos, los dedos entrelazados. No se dio cuenta de que Usagi había aparecido. La princesa de la Luna entró silenciosamente y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama, en la que había pasado tantos ratos velando por la salud de su amiga. Observó pacientemente cómo la princesa de Marte invocaba el poder de los espíritus, cómo fruncía el ceño ligeramente. Sonrió.  
Rei, eventualmente, abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida al ver a Usagi sonriendo, mirándola fijamente. Se disculpó por no haberse percatado de su presencia y Usagi se echó a reir.

"¿Cómo estás, Rei?" preguntó acercándose a la cama de su amiga.

"Mucho mejor, gracias. Creo que mañana o pasado saldré de la enfermería." Rei se estiró sobre la cama, dando algo de libertad a los músculos que hacía días que no movía. Se quedó quieta y dirigió la vista a Usagi, que estaba oliendo las flores que había puesto aquella mañana en el jarrón de la mesita que había al lado de la cama.

"Me salvaste la vida, Usagi" murmuró. La princesa de la Luna giró la cabeza para mirarla y asintió, sonriendo.

"No debiste hacerlo" susurró Rei, mirando hacia la ventana, por la que se filtraban los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde, anaranjados, dorados y escarlatas. La rubia princesa de la Luna se sentó en la cama, con rostro preocupado, y le cogió la mano.

"¿Por qué, Rei? Os vi en peligro... aquel ataque iba a matarte." contestó, acariciándole la mano de forma ausente. La princesa de Marte la miró a los ojos, furiosa.

"¡Pero ésa era NUESTRA misión!" exclamó. "No tenías derecho a meterte enmedio. Y si te hubiera pasado algo, ¿eh?" preguntó levantando la vista. "No me lo habría perdonado jamás" murmuró. Usagi la obligó a mirarla, rodeando su cara con las manos. La intensidad de aquella mirada azul estaba minando la resistencia de Rei.

"Mira, no estaba dispuesta a perderte, ¿me oyes? Tanto si te gusta como si no, me preocupo por ti y cuando vi que corrías peligro no pude evitar teleportarme para ir a buscarte." estaba temblando.

"¿Es que no entiendes que me importas mucho?" susurró. Rei le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

"A mi también me importas tú, Usagi" murmuró en el oído de la rubia princesa de la Luna. Se separó de ella momentáneamente.

"Pero tú eres la princesa heredera del Milenio de Plata, no lo olvides. Tu vida es más importante que la mía." Usagi rompió a llorar en brazos de Rei susurrando que eso era mentira, que su vida no era tan importante, desconsolada, mientras la morena princesa se limitaba a estrecharla y a acariciarle el pelo, pensando, entristecida, que no estaba bien lo que su corazón sentía por aquella joven.


	22. Una fiesta y un enfrentamiento

Capítulo fiesta y un enfrentamiento

Michiru alzó la vista al cielo y fue recompensada con un surtido de estrellas que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Sonrió al planeta Tierra, que brillaba encima de su cabeza tornando azul el color verdeazulado de su cabello, otorgándole una belleza sobrenatural a su cuerpo, cubierto con un vestido de color lavanda, ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto hasta los tobillos. Sentía frío en los hombros, que llevaba al descubierto, pero dejó de notarlo al percibir unos brazos fuertes, rodeándola con ternura. Sintió una  
familiar respiración tras ella y suspiró, intentando conservar en la memoria cada recuerdo, cada sensación, cada imagen que recibía su cerebro.

"¿Eres feliz?" aquel cálido aliento, aquella esencia tan conocida como la suya propia le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, jugaba con su pelo, le hacía caer en trance. Se dio media vuelta, sin soltarse del abrazo de su pareja y levantó la cabeza para dejar un beso de  
amor en aquellos labios que tantas veces había probado. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la verde intensidad de unos ojos, con un torbellino de sensaciones que llegaba a ella como si fuera un baño de luz. Sonrió tristemente y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a durar mucho, Haruka" susurró, su voz ahogada por la sedosa materia de la que estaba hecha la camisa de su compañera. Haruka le levantó ligeramente el cabello, depositando un dulce beso sobre su frente.

"Yo también, por eso debemos aprovechar lo que tenemos", contestó, acariciando la espalda de Michiru.

"Aún estamos a tiempo de volver a la habitación", susurró riendo, mordiéndole ligeramente el cuello. Aquella voz ronca la encendía, alimentaba su pasión, la dejaba sin aliento.

Llevaba más de dos años con Haruka y cada segundo que pasaba con ella le aportaba algo nuevo, aquella joven rubia nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Y eso le encantaba, cada día que pasaba se sentía más enamorada.

"Haruka", la riñó suavemente. "Tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir." Se separó contra su voluntad de Haruka y la miró de arriba a abajo. Estaba arrebatadoramente atractiva, con aquel traje azul de corte victoriano, las solapas bordadas con hilo de oro, la camisa blanca  
y un pañuelo al cuello, a modo de lazo. Unos guantes blancos y una faja de color azul oscuro completaban el atuendo de aquella chica que, fácilmente, podía hacerse pasar por un guapo muchacho. Haruka se sonrojó ligeramente y, con una reverencia le ofreció el brazo, que aceptó riendo.

Entraron en la sala de recepciones, donde la Ceremonia en la que las princesas de los planetas interiores iban a ser nombradas Guerreros estaba a punto de comenzar.

"Amigos, amigas, gracias a todos por venir desde tan lejanos lugares al Reino de la Luna. Han pasado sólo dos años desde nuestro último encuentro, pero el acontecimiento que hoy nos vuelve a reunir es de una importancia capital. Hace dos semanas que gozamos de una tregua por parte de las tropas de Titán, lo cual ha permitido que tanto las Inner como las Outer Senshi asistan a la ceremonia." Hizo llamar a un sirviente, que portaba una bandeja con cuatro objetos alargados. Tenían forma de bolígrafo, aunque eran de diferente estilo que los de las princesas de los planetas exteriores. La Reina se puso frente a las princesas de los planetas interiores, que se arrodillaron, y las llamó una a una.

"Ami Mizuno, princesa de Mercurio" la joven de cabello azul se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la Reina Serenity.

"por tu inteligencia y valor en la batalla te nombro Guerrero Mercurio, señora del agua. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre el agua y el hielo." Ami cogió el bolígrafo, lo levantó e invocó a su planeta.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritó. Una densa niebla se formó alrededor de la joven princesa de Mercurio, haciéndola aparecer segundos después convertida en Guerrero, con un uniforme parecido al de las Outer Senshi, sólo que su color identificativo era el azul claro.

"Rei Hino, princesa de Marte" llamó la Reina Serenity a la joven princesa de cabello largo y negro. "por tu valor en la batalla y capacidad de sacrificio te nombro Guerrero Marte, señora del fuego. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre el fuego." Rei levantó el bolígrafo, invocando a su planeta.

"MARS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritó. El fuego formó una cascada alrededor de la joven, transformándola segundos más tarde en Guerrero Marte, con un traje igual al de sus compañeras sólo que de color rojo intenso.

"Makoto Kino, princesa de Júpiter" la Reina Serenity se dirigió a la más alta de las cuatro.

"Por tu valor en la batalla, tu fuerza física y tu perseverancia te nombro Guerrero Júpiter, señora del rayo y la madera. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre el rayo y las tormentas." Makoto levantó el bolígrafo, invocando a su planeta.

"JUPITER PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" gritó. Una tormenta de luz verdosa se desencadenó sobre la joven princesa de Júpiter, que se vio envuelta por las intensas luces de los rayos y los truenos, para aparecer, en medio de una ovación general, convertida en Guerrero Júpiter. Hacía años que no existía una Guerrero Júpiter en el Milenio de Plata. La Reina Serenity notó lágrimas en los ojos, antes de llamar a la princesa que todavía no había sido nombrada Guerrero.

"Minako Aino, princesa de Venus" llamó a la rubia princesa de mirada azul y rostro parecido al de su propia hija. "Por tu valor en la batalla y capacidad de liderazgo, te nombro Guerrero Venus y líder de las Inner Senshi. Lucharás con honor y fidelidad al Milenio de Plata aún a riesgo de tu vida. Acepta este bolígrafo transformador que, cuando lo alces, te convertirá en Guerrero, aumentando tu poder sobre el amor y los sentimientos."

Minako levantó también su bolígrafo, pronunciando la frase que iba a transformarla en líder de las Guerreros de los Planetas Interiores.

"VENUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" Una luz anaranjada y una cadena compuesta de corazones luminosos la rodeó, convirtiéndola en Guerrero Venus, señora del amor y defensora del Milenio de Plata. Los que se habían reunido para presenciar la ceremonia se quedaron sin aliento al ver, después de tantos años de espera, a las Inner Senshi de nueva generación. Hotaru se puso a aplaudir desde las puertas del balcón del Palacio y los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Las nuevas Inner Senshi pusieron una mano sobre el Cristal de Plata, que un sirviente trajo a la Reina Serenity y pronunciaron su juramento de fidelidad al Milenio de Plata. Mediante aquel pacto prometían ser leales y fieles al Milenio de Plata, acatando cualquier castigo que les fuera impuesto en caso de traición. Prometieron dar su vida por el Reino y defender el Reino de la Luna y a la Familia Real en caso de necesidad.

La Reina Serenity levantó el Cristal de Plata, que brillaba con la fuerza de una estrella y lo guardó en una urna, devolviéndoselo al sirviente para que fuera a depositarlo en el Salón del Trono. Con aquel juramento dio comienzo a la fiesta y felicitó personalmente a las princesas de los planetas interiores, que se detransformaron cuando se acabó la ceremonia.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar y el baile de gala dio comienzo. La gente se agolpó alrededor de las protagonistas de la fiesta, que, ruborizadas, comenzaron a explicar lo que habían sentido al tener el poder de su propio planeta en las manos.

Rei fue la primera en salir de entre el gentío que se había agolpado alrededor de sus amigas y ella, para ir a buscar a Usagi. La encontró junto a la mesa de las bebidas, sirviéndose una copa de licor.

"Por fin lo conseguí, Usagi", sonrió, enseñando el bolígrafo a su amiga. "Ya soy Guerrero."  
Usagi le dio un abrazo y le ofreció una copa.

"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Rei. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo." la felicitó. La joven princesa de Marte se sonrojó fuertemente, escudando sus encarnadas mejillas tras el vaso de licor. Decidió ser valiente y enfrentarse a la situación emocional que la ahogaba y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose a la princesa de la Luna.

"Usagi yo..." comenzó.

"¿Me concedéis este baile?" sonó la voz de Endimión tras Usagi que, girándose, se echó en sus brazos y aceptó ilusionada. Se disculpó ante Rei, diciéndole que hablarían más tarde y se fue cogida del brazo de Endimión hacia el centro de la sala. La princesa de Marte, hundida, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, a buscar su vaso. Su mano coincidió con la de un rubio militar, que la saludó de forma agradable.

Levantó la vista y vio al joven con el que había bailado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Usagi. Se bebió de un sólo trago la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

"Hola, Jadeite", le saludó, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Te dije que debíamos parar" la riñó suavemente Haruka, ayudándola a sentarse en el borde de la fuente del jardín del Palacio.

"Pero no... tú tenías que bailarlo todo". Michiru se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a ser ella la que recibiera las regañinas, así que se limitó a sonreir a Haruka con todo el encanto que, después de unas copas de vino, pudo acumular. Haruka se encogió de hombros, rendida ante la magia de aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules. Se arrodilló delante de su compañera y le quitó el zapato para hacer un suave masaje sobre el tobillo que se había torcido mientras bailaban. Michiru contuvo una mueca de dolor y Haruka, al percatarse, acarició cuidadosamente el tobillo, que parecía estar ligeramente hinchado.

"Vas a tener que hacer reposo, Michiru. Nada de bailes", siguió riñéndola Haruka, levantando la vista hacia ella de forma ocasional.

"No puedo evitar que me guste bailar contigo", susurró Michiru inclinándose hacia delante y levantando la barbilla de Haruka con una mano para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Haruka se sonrojó y siguió haciendo un masaje sobre el tobillo lesionado. Michiru se echó hacia atrás suspirando feliz, apoyada sobre las manos mientras sentía el ligero rumor del agua de la fuente ronroneando tras ella.

"Sabía que os iba a encontrar aquí", sonó una voz tras la fuente. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció la figura de la Reina Serenity, con rostro serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Haruka se puso en pie de forma nerviosa y tosió levemente. Michiru se sentó de forma educada en la fuente y esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando el tobillo se negó a seguir las órdenes de su cerebro.

"Majestad, Michiru se ha torcido un tobillo en el baile y he pensado que..." balbuceó Haruka, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Serenity bajó la vista al pie de Michiru y luego miró a Haruka con severidad.

"No hace falta que te disculpes. Lo sé todo", se limitó a decir. Michiru contuvo el aliento, dirigiendo una significativa mirada a Haruka, que a su vez, la miraba asustada. Intentó ponerse en pie pero el tobillo le hizo doblegarse. Haruka, solícita, acudió a su lado para evitar que cayera.

"Majestad..." comenzó Michiru. Serenity le disparó una enfadada mirada.

"¿Desde cuándo, Michiru? Sólo quiero que me respondas a eso." preguntó Serenity. Michiru miró de reojo a Haruka y pasó la mano por la cintura de la rubia muchacha, en busca de apoyo físico y emocional.

"Desde la primera vez que hablé con ella, majestad", murmuró bajando la vista al suelo.  
La Reina suspiró levantando la vista al cielo.

"Ya sabéis que una relación de este tipo está prohibida, ¿no?" preguntó, sin mirarlas directamente.

"Sí, majestad", respondió Haruka sin dudar.

"Y... ¿qué habéis pensado al respecto?" Serenity se dio media vuelta y las miró directamente, primero a una, luego a la otra. Haruka abrazó a su pareja de forma posesiva y dirigió una agresiva mirada a su soberana.

"Haría cualquier cosa por el Milenio de Plata, majestad, pero jamás abandonaré a Michiru, se lo dije a mi madre una vez y ahora os lo digo a vos. Yo amo a Michiru, majestad, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso." Michiru se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Haruka, mirando de forma desafiante a la Reina Serenity. La rubia soberana de la Luna les devolvió la mirada de forma autoritaria.

"Eso ya lo veremos. De momento, mañana Michiru, si se encuentra en condiciones de caminar, se irá a Saturno con Hotaru para intentar entablar un diálogo con Titán. Tú, Haruka, te irás con las Inner Senshi a Urano. Y las princesas de los planetas interiores se irán a Júpiter, a realizar tareas de contención."

"¡Majestad, no podéis separarnos!" se quejó Haruka.

"He dicho." se limitó a contestar Serenity, entrando de nuevo en Palacio.

"No puede separarnos", repitió Haruka abrazando con fuerza a Michiru, que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente sobre su camisa.

Endimión le ofreció una copa de vino. Se encontraban solos en el balcón, disfrutando del eco de la música de la Sala de Baile y el rumor de la brisa y la fuente del jardín. Endimión pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Usagi y la atrajo hacia él. Usagi se dejó llevar, suspirando de forma callada y dando un sorbo a su copa. Bajó la vista al jardín y vio dos figuras moviéndose entre las sombras, riendo y persiguiéndose la una a la otra. Usagi pensó que se trataba de Haruka y Michiru porque hacía un rato que las había visto  
salir de forma disimulada, aunque Michiru no parecía encontrarse en condiciones de correr de aquella forma.

Sonrió complacida. Le gustaba lo que veía en aquellas dos chicas. Deseó poder sentir algo parecido a lo que ellas compartían y pensó en Endimión. Aquel joven príncipe de la Tierra era tan gentil, tan tierno y sencillo... se sentía muy bien a su lado. Pero... no pudo evitar que una imagen de Rei acudiera a su mente en aquel momento. Aquella chica visceral como el elemento que la protegía, fuerte, decidida y apasionada... Suspiró indecisa. De repente unas risas en el jardín atrajeron su atención. Haruka y Michiru debían estar pasándoselo bien...

"Usagi... ¿ésa de ahí abajo no es tu amiga Rei?" le preguntó Endimión en voz baja. "Parece llevarse muy bien con Jadeite", se echó a reir ligeramente.

¡¿QUE? ¿REI? Usagi bajó la vista y vio que las dos figuras que jugaban en el jardín eran un joven militar de cabello corto y rubio y... Rei. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y el sofoco de las lágrimas que subían a los ojos. Rei... estaba con Jadeite. ¿Por qué la mera idea de imaginarles juntos la ponía enferma?


	23. Desobediencia

Capítulo 23. Desobediencia

Las Puertas del Tiempo eran un lugar prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera Guerrero Plutón. El tiempo manaba de forma regular, entre las brumas del espacio, mientras su Guardiana se aseguraba de que nada ni nadie interrumpía ese rítmico fluir. Setsuna amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo aquel lugar. Le producía escalofríos de terror y al mismo tiempo creaba en ella el irresistible deseo de quedarse allí. La Puerta del Tiempo era gruesa, estaba hecha de una madera indefinible tallada con formas mitológicas. La cerradura era grande, no en vano, la llave de aquella puerta era la Vara del Tiempo que llevaba siempre en la mano, a modo de bastó gustaba asomarse a las puertas del pasado y rememorar situaciones lejanas que le parecieron inolvidables. A menudo se encontraba contemplando con nostalgia cómo Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru la convirtieron en una persona agradable, amistosa, dejando de ser la arisca muchacha que había sido hasta entonces. También le gustaba asomarse a la puerta del presente para poder averiguar qué sucedía en el Reino de la Luna y también para ver qué era de Endimión. Le produjo un intenso dolor ver que su relación con Usagi crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Había una puerta que no se atrevía a abrir. La del futuro. No quería saber lo que iba a acontecer porque eso significaba quedarse al margen de la acción. Prefería, por el momento, ser ignorante del futuro, como los demás, y combatir al lado de sus amigas si la necesitaban aunque sabía que al no ser conocedora del futuro, no estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como Guardiana del Tiempo. Le pareció ver movimiento en aquel espacio sin límites y se puso en guardia. No podía haber nadie en las Puertas del Tiempo, sólo ella conocía el acceso y sólamente ella podía estar allí. Si había un intruso en las Puertas debía ser eliminado sin contemplaciones. Preparó mentalmente un "Dead Scream" y se dispuso a salir al encuentro de aquella figura. Se encontró con una mujer pálida, con un fantasma. Era una mujer alta, castigada por la vejez y el sufrimiento, de ojos oscuros y cabello largo y cano. Cualquiera diría que se trataba del brazo derecho de la Dama de la Muerte. Pero aquella mujer tenía algo... algo que le resultó familiar, demasiado.

"¿Madre...?" aventuró Setsuna, abandonando la pose agresiva. La mujer esbozó una

sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la joven Guerrero.

"Veo que todavía me recuerdas", la mujer hablaba lentamente, como si no recordara cómo debía hablar.

"Eres mi madre, aunque hace tanto que desapareciste que todos te dábamos por muerta", repuso amargamente Setsuna. La mujer contrajo el rostro. Llevaba una larga túnica blanca que flotaba de forma sobrenatural con la corriente del tiempo. La miró fijamente y asintió de nuevo, seria.

"Hace ya dos años que eres Guerrero Plutón. ¿Te has acostumbrado ya al frío que suele hacer en las Puertas del Tiempo?" susurró Lady Plutón. "¿Y a la soledad?" añadió con voz aterciopelada. Setsuna la miró confundida, sintiendo un escalofrío bajando por la espina dorsal. Su madre siempre le inspiró miedo, desconfianza. Ahora, aquella fantasmal presencia le producía más pena que miedo. La mujer miró a su hija unos momentos y sonrió ligeramente.

"Veo que todavía no has abierto la Puerta del Futuro. ¿Tienes miedo de lo que vas a encontrar?" aquella voz jugaba con ella, la tentaba.

"Mataste a papá", susurró. La dama se echó a reir, su risa era aguda, sobrenatural... tenebrosa.

"Cuando veas lo que depara el futuro lo comprenderás todo, hija. La vida de las personas está en manos del tiempo. Sólo Él decide nuestro destino, pero ya comprobarás por ti misma que no puedes luchar contra el futuro, ni siquiera aunque seas la Guerrero del Tiempo." Setsuna miraba confundida a su madre, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Aquella mujer le parecía una perfecta desconocida. La blanca figura avanzó hacia ella y, depositando un suave beso sobre su frente, desapareció sin dejar tras ella nada salvo una fría brisa. Setsuna se preguntó si había sido real aquel encuentro.

Hacía horas que Michiru había dejado de llorar. Sentía las mejillas secas, le dolían los ojos, todo lo veía borroso. Le faltaba el aire y le suponía un gran esfuerzo respirar. Levantó la vista al cielo y vio una gran esfera, el planeta Urano. El peso en el pecho se hizo insoportable y bajó la vista cuando creyó que iba a morir de añoranza. Nunca pensó que el amor pudiera llegar a producirle tanto daño. De la más absoluta de las dichas había pasado a la tristeza más miserable. Se levantó una ligera brisa y notó que las lágrimas volvían a fluir de los cansados ojos. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio...

"Haruka..." susurró, quizás sólo fue un pensamiento. La echaba tanto de menos. Sacó de debajo del uniforme de Guerrero un pequeño medallón dorado con forma de delfín. Se lo regaló Haruka cuando cumplió los 18. No sabía cuándo iba a volver a verla. La Reina  
Serenity las había separado porque están prohibidas las relaciones sentimentales entre Guerreros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Haruka que tuvo miedo de olvidar cómo era su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo, de olvidar cómo olía, su voz, su risa... pensó varias veces que no podría soportar la soledad pero cada vez que estaba a punto de desfallecer sonaba una voz en lo más profundo de su corazón, una voz grave, dulce, casi masculina. La voz le pedía que siguiera adelante, que fuera fuerte. Y decidió luchar y ser valiente.  
Cuando la debilidad se apoderaba de los sentidos sacaba aquel medallón y el recuerdo de Haruka le daba fuerzas. Sonrió ligeramente y se limpió las lágrimas.

"¡Guerrero Neptuno, Guerrero Neptuno!" sonó una masculina voz detrás. Se trataba del Jefe del Ejército que había sido desplazado a Saturno. "¡Titán ha sido capturado!" Neptuno se dio media vuelta y guardó el medallón bajo el uniforme.

"¿Cómo se ha producido?" preguntó siguiendo al soldado, que la guiaba por los pasillos hasta un improvisado calabozo.

"En el campo de batalla, una mujer apareció de repente y las tropas recularon. Sólamente Titán se quedó de pie, luchando. No fue demasiado difícil atraparle aunque acabó con la vida de varios soldados." Llegaron a una puerta y el soldado le indicó que Titán se encontraba allí. Michiru se llevó la mano al pecho, palpando el medallón que llevaba y le indicó al militar que podía marcharse. Cuando se quedó sola, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Titán.

La escena que contemplaron sus ojos al entrar casi le hizo vomitar. El imponente Titán no era nada sino un amasijo de carne y vísceras repartidas por la habitación. Su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse cuando la Guerrero de los Océanos entró en la estancia. La sangre teñía de rojo las paredes y el cristal de la ventana, por la que se filtraba el sol débilmente. Cuando sintió que las náuseas remitían dio un paso al frente y vio una pequeña figura junto a la ventana: Hotaru. La joven princesa de Saturno tenía las manos ensangrentadas, el uniforme de Guerrero manchado y el pelo revuelto. De sus manos todavía goteaba la sangre. Al notar la presencia de Michiru, se dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

"¡Hotaru!" exclamó Michiru, mirando de soslayo al cadáver del Rey de Saturno.

"He cumplido mi promesa, Michiru", sonrió débilmente Hotaru, avanzando hacia la princesa de Neptuno. "Le he matado. He matado a mi padre". Michiru avanzó y abrazó a la temblorosa princesa de Saturno, sin llegar a comprender lo que había sucedido. Hotaru se dejó llevar por el calor del abrazo.

"¿Qué has hecho, Hotaru? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Serenity nos ordenó que no le hiciéramos el menor daño", susurró Michiru echándole el pelo hacia atrás.

"La Reina Serenity es capaz de dejar en libertad a mi padre. No podía permitir que saliera impune de todos los crímenes que ha cometido", murmuró Hotaru separándose de su amiga y mirando de reojo aquella masa sanguinolenta.

"Ahora ya ha pagado por sus crímenes."

"La Reina te castigará duramente por este acto de rebeldía. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hotaru?"  
La joven princesa de Saturno se echó a reir. Por un momento, Michiru sintió miedo. Aquella risa casi infantil, casi triste, le provocó un escalofrío. Instintívamente dio un paso atrás.

"Michiru... ¿tú crées que soy fuerte?" susurró sonriendo. La princesa de Neptuno asintió, sin decir nada.

"Soy más fuerte que la mismísima Reina Serenity... ¿verdad? Ella permitió que alguien tan cruel como mi padre gobernara mi planeta durante más de 20 años. Permitió que pegara a mi madre, que me pegara a mi... permitió que muriera mi hermana. La Reina Serenity ha perdido el sentido de la objetividad. Desde que perdió a su marido ya no ha sido la misma, pero eso va a cambiar. Yo haré que eso cambie." Michiru miraba boquiabierta a Hotaru. Si una Guerrero como Saturno pensaba de aquella forma... sintió que la paz había acabado finalmente. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de salir corriendo, teleportarse a Urano y abrazar a Haruka. Hotaru la miraba sin ira, sin odio... tan sólo la miraba. Y esa sencilla mirada le daba más miedo que cualquier arma que le apuntase directamente a ella.

"Yo odio a la Reina Serenity, Michiru", confesó Hotaru, dirigiéndose a la ventana, dando la espalda a la joven de cabello aguamarina. "La odio porque ha permitido guerras y matanzas en los planetas exteriores mientras la Luna era un centro de diversión y consumismo. A su manera, Serenity era como mi padre. Pero ya me he cansado de ser la víctima. No dejaré que Serenity me pisotee, como no he permitido que lo haga mi padre. Me enfrentaré a ella y ganaré." hizo una pausa y, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a Michiru. "¿Qué vas a hacer tú al respecto?" La princesa de Neptuno se apoyó contra una pared, sintió náuseas por el olor a sangre y un ligero mareo. Hotaru continuó hablando.

"Tú también tienes motivos para odiarla, no me lo puedes negar. Es una estupidez esa Ley por la que se prohíben las relaciones entre Guerreros. Serenity dice que lucha por el amor y la justicia y cuando ve verdadero amor lo que quiere es destruirlo... ¡JA! No me hagas reir... tienes tantos motivos para odiarla como yo. Ve a buscar a Haruka y uníos a mi. Sólamente una revolución podrá derribar la tiranía de Serenity." Michiru se sintió tentada. Si Haruka y ella no hubieran sido Guerreros habrían podido estar juntas para siempre y ser felices. Hotaru tenía razón, la Reina Serenity era una hipócrita... quizás si ellas montaban un golpe de estado... ellas eran más fuertes y estaban motivadas... Hotaru se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, manchándole el uniforme con la sangre de Titán.

"¿Aceptas?"


	24. Divagaciones

Capítulo 24. Divagaciones

El sol de la mañana se filtraba ténuemente por la ventana de la habitación. Los cálidos rayos la habían despertado y a pesar de sus intentos por esquivarlos, tapándose los ojos con las manos, consiguieron desvelarla. Se levantó de la cama y silenciosamente, se puso una bata encima. Se encontraba en casa, en el palacio de Júpiter. No pisaba su hogar desde la muerte de sus padres. Ahora se encontraba con sus compañeras, protegiendo las fronteras de su planeta.

Los rumores decían que el líder de la guerrilla enemiga, el Rey Titán, había caído en Saturno a manos de Guerrero Neptuno y Saturno pero eso no significaba que el Reino Oscuro detuviera sus ataques. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia la cama y sonrió. Nephrite todavía dormía. No era un joven madrugador, aquel guapo general de la Guardia del príncipe Endimión. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre aquel joven de cabello largo y castaño. Sopló ligeramente encima de su cara y se sintió recompensada cuando notó que Nephrite abría los ojos. El General de Endimión sonrió abiertamente y se sentó en la cama mientras Makoto volvía a quitarse la bata y envolvía en un cálido abrazo al joven, aún medio dormido. El día no había hecho más que comenzar.

"Majestad, nos han llegado noticias provenientes de Saturno. ¡Dicen que Titán ha muerto!" reportó un soldado a la Reina Serenity. La soberana de la Luna se puso en pie de repente, visiblemente contrariada.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Di órdenes precisas al respecto. Dije que no quería que nadie hiciera daño a Titán. ¿Fue en la batalla?" preguntó, caminando de un lado a otro de la Sala del Trono, nerviosa.

"No, alteza. Parece ser que fue durante su cautiverio".

Serenity alzó la vista, sorprendida.

"Quiero hablar con Guerrero Saturno y con Guerrero Neptuno. ¡Ponedme en contacto con ellas como sea, rápido!" ordenó. El joven salió de la sala corriendo, tras esbozar una ligera reverencia. Serenity se quedó sola, luchando con los locos pensamientos que le hacían pensar en una traición. Seguramente todo aquel lío no era nada sino un malentendido. ¿Y si Neptuno decidía traicionarles por amor a Haruka? Tenía que hablar con ella y con Guerrero Saturno, seguro que todo había sido un accidente... tenía que serlo porque le daba miedo pensar en las consecuencias que un acto de rebeldía por parte de las Outer Senshi podía traer al Milenio de Plata. ¿Y si una parte del Caos que anidó en el alma de las Outer Senshi, hacía ya casi mil años, había despertado en Guerrero Saturno? Agitó la cabeza rápidamente, desechando esos oscuros pensamientos y se sentó en el trono, pensando que la muerte de Titán seguramente había sido un accidente.

Ami se encontraba leyendo un libro en un banco, delante del lago de los jardines de la Luna. La Reina Serenity la había llamado con urgencia y acababa de llegar del planeta Júpiter. Al parecer, la Reina necesitaba ayuda con un problema que acababa de surgir en Saturno. Decidió leer algo mientras esperaba a que un sirviente fuera a llamarla. Al ir a cambiar de página vio a Usagi cerca de la fuente y la llamó. La princesa de la Luna sonrió animadamente al verla y corrió a sentarse a su lado, abrazándola antes de hacerlo. Charlaban animadamente sobre el motivo de la visita de Ami a la Luna y de lo bien que iban los tratados de paz con la Tierra.

"Siempre viene bien tener una buena relación con los habitantes de la Tierra, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ami guiñándole un ojo. Usagi se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió. Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente de lo buena persona que era Endimión, de lo guapo, galante y atento que era y de la cantidad de regalos que le hacía, siendo los ramos de rosas rojas, los preferidos.

"¿Estás enamorada de Endimión, Usagi?" preguntó Ami, cerrando el libro al percatarse de que la conversación llegaba a un punto interesante. Usagi suspiró y miró al lago del jardín. Sus azules ojos se pusieron tristes durante un momento.

"No lo sé, Ami. Me siento muy bien a su lado, pero..." no continuó la frase.

"Se trata de Rei, ¿no?" supuso Ami, en voz alta. Usagi la miró confundida, asombrada de que Ami pudiera sospechar algo. Luego pensó que era normal que sospechase la verdad, pues ella era la compañera de cuarto de Rei. Sonrió ligeramente y asintió. "¿Estás enamorada de ella?" La rubia princesa de la Luna se quedó meditando sobre la pregunta. Sentía por Rei mucho más que una simple amistad, de eso estaba segura, pero cuando estaba con Endimión sentía unas vibraciones que Rei no le hacía sentir. No estaba segura de saber de cuál de los dos estaba más enamorada, sólo sabía que les quería a ambos y pensar que tenía que decidirse por uno de ellos le hacía sentirse mal.

"Ami, creo que les quiero a los dos", murmuró, finalmente, esperando que su compañera de cabello azul le diera una respuesta, como solía hacer cuando acudía a ella en busca de consejo. La princesa de Mercurio sonrió a Usagi y se puso en pie al ver que un sirviente se acercaba a ellos. Seguramente la Reina Serenity podía hablar con ella ahora.

"Usagi, decídete por uno de ellos y no les hagas sufrir." salió corriendo pero se detuvo  
momentáneamente a media carrera. "¡Y que no se te olvide que eres la princesa heredera y que tus decisiones, sean las que sean, tienen trascendencia!"

Minako paseaba por los jardines del Palacio de Júpiter. Hacía una espléndida mañana y se sentía feliz. Le habían llegado noticias de que Titán había sido capturado y el enemigo hacía dos días que no atacaba. Se quedó quieta dirigiendo la vista a los árboles y escuchó el ligero cantar de los pájaros. Makoto le dijo la tarde anterior que tardaría en aparecer por el Palacio. Sonrió abiertamente, ya que no le pasaba por alto que cuando habló con ella, vio la sombra de Nephrite en la puerta de su habitación. Los cuatro Generales que trabajaban al servicio del Príncipe Endimión de la Tierra habían viajado a Júpiter para ayudar a las Inner Senshi a luchar contra las fuerzas del Reino Oscuro. Ella había intentado, por su parte, acercarse al General Zoisite, pero aquel rubio muchacho no parecía sentirse atraído por ella. En cambio, Jadeite... mhm... parecía dispuesto a entablar un diálogo con ella.

Ciertamente, la guerrero del amor se había propuesto conseguir a un General de la Tierra y por Afrodita que lo conseguiría. Siguió paseando por los jardines, aprovechando la tranquilidad de la mañana cuando escuchó un ruido entre unos arbustos. La familiar voz de Zoisite atrajo su atención. Se agachó para intentar ver con quién podía encontrarse su General favorito y casi sufre un colapso al ver a la pareja de Zoisite. Se trataba de aquel alto General de cabello largo y cano, ¡Kunzite! Se echó a reir ligeramente y se dio media vuelta, en un intento por devolver la privacidad a la pareja. Comprendió perfectamente a Zoisite. Kunzite era un hombre muy atractivo.

Miró hacia atrás fugazmente, para ver a los dos generales abrazados y decidió volver al Palacio de Júpiter, para desayunar y enfrentarse con energías al día que acababa de comenzar.

El viento, su elemento, le envió sutiles aromas del mar y no pudo evitar sentir un peso enorme en el pecho. Recibió el amanecer de un nuevo día desde su escondite favorito, la cima de la torre más alta del Palacio de Urano, un lugar que daba a un enorme desierto bañado de dunas donde el viento era el amo y señor de la gente, los animales y las plantas que se atrevían a vivir allí. El día anterior fue testigo de cómo el enemigo reculaba y todavía no comprendía el por qué. Le había dicho el coronel del ejército que Titán, el rey de Saturno, había sido hecho prisionero, pero no le pareció motivo suficiente para que las tropas que estaban atacando su planeta se echaran atrás de forma tan repentina. Se alegró, no obstante, del cambio de acontecimientos. Ahora no le apetecía luchar... ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir de aquella habitación. Tan sólo quería quedarse encerrada dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes y dejar que el tiempo pasase sin más. Ahora se encontraba asomada al balcón del torreón, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y las nubes que pasaban por encima de las dunas del desierto. Seguía notando el aroma a mar y pensó que echaba tanto de menos a Michiru que sus sentidos le engañaban. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, debía tratarse de aquel maldito mensajero.

"Te he dicho que no quiero que me molestes más" murmuró de forma impaciente. "Si quieres algo, pídeselo a Lady Venus".

"Pero lo que yo quiero sólamente me lo puedes dar tu, Urano" contestó su interlocutor.  
Haruka se quedó paralizada. Aquella voz aterciopelada, las palabras... no podía ser. Tuvo miedo de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el mensajero, o con la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó callada y al cabo de unos momentos sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura desde detrás, una cabeza apoyándose en su espalda. Contuvo el aliento deseando que aquello no fuese un sueño.

"Te he echado tanto de menos, Haruka", susurró aquella voz tan familiar, tan íntima. La Guerrero del Viento tentó a su suerte y se dio media vuelta, sin soltarse del cálido abrazo, para encontrarse con ella: Michiru. No encontró palabras para describir lo que sentía. Notó que su cuerpo cedía bajo el abrazo de su amada, que el Fin del Mundo había llegado y podía morir en paz. Deseó que aquel sueño tan real no acabase. Quiso hablar y no pudo. Abrió la boca pero se encontró con los dulces labios de Michiru sobre los suyos, comenzando un beso que le hizo perder de vista el mundo, dejándola sumida en una agridulce embriaguez. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Michiru, el mar... ¿Acaso la Reina Serenity las había perdonado? Despertó de la confusión y rodeó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo que la rodeaba, devolviendo el beso de forma apasionada, casi febril. La añoranza y el recuerdo de besos anteriores la impulsaban a no dejar escapar a aquella bella joven de cabello aguamarina.

Se separaron de forma voluntaria, cuando se aseguraron de que no estaban soñando, abriendo los ojos simultáneamente para mirarse a los ojos por primera vez en meses. Michiru estaba ligeramente sonrojada, le brillaban los ojos con el esplendor de meses atrás. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y el cabello, ligeramente sobre la cara, le confería una belleza que dejó a Haruka sin aliento. Ella recordaba a una Michiru arrebatadora, pero no recordaba que lo fuera tanto. Se preguntó cómo había podido soportar tanto tiempo sin ella.

Michiru, a su vez, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos húmedos de Haruka, con su cabello revuelto y sedoso, con aquel rostro suave y aquellas manos finas, largas, delicadas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hacía un par de horas que corrían y jugaban como niños en el jardín del Palacio de Júpiter. Nadie les había molestado en toda la mañana. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando sus hombros y se giró para recibir las caricias del rubio militar que jugaba con ella. Levantó la vista tímidamente y se encontró con la penetrante mirada del muchacho. Le gustaba aquel General al servicio del Príncipe Endimión de la Tierra: tenía garra, carácter, era fuerte, decidido, impulsivo... y muy apasionado. Rei lo encontraba perfecto porque era igual que él.

"Te encontré" ronroneó el joven en su oído, dejando un mordisco en su oreja. Rei se estremeció e intentó escapar del abrazo de Jadeite pero no tuvo éxito. Aquellos brazos se habían afianzado sobre sus hombros con una fuerza sobrenatural. El rubio General se inclinó para besarla y ella cedió, cerrando los ojos y rodeando fuertemente con los brazos el cuello de su amante. Sintió el fuego acumulándose en su interior, llameando, luchando por salir al exterior... y también sintió el fuego de Jadeite, pugnando por adueñarse de su corazón, de su mente y de su cuerpo. De repente vio una luz blanca y una sombra conocida hizo acto de aparición. Se trataba de una figura alta, delgada, que al salir de la luz tomó forma. Ojos grandes, azules, cabellos largos, rubios y recogidos en un par de coletas que salían de dos moños a los lados de la cabeza... inconfundible. Se trataba de Usagi, la princesa de la Luna. Sintió una cálida voz femenina susurrando su nombre y se dirigió a la figura, asustada.

"¿Por qué me atormentas, Usagi?" gritó, furiosa. "Tú amas a Endimión, ¡lo he visto! ¡Déjame en paz!" Pero Usagi la miraba tristemente y seguía llamándola. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de Jadeite. El rubio muchacho la miró confundido.

"Rei... Rei, ¿te encuentras bien?" La morena princesa de Marte asintió aturdida, sintiendo que aquella visión de Usagi era más real que las que tenía sobre el fuego o sobre aquella mano que destruía el Milenio de Plata.


End file.
